


Рожденный

by Shi_ElHor



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Detectives, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 51,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor
Summary: Закончилась война между оборотнями и вампирами. Энтерпрайз - один из первых кораблей Объединенного Звездного Флота со смешанным экипажем под командыванием капитана Джима Кирка уже полгода в космосе, когда он решает сменить первого помощника. На полукровку, угрозу для обеих рас. Что движет капитаном? Как команда воспримет его выбор?Почему именно Спок?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано по мотивам (!) заявки K/S kink на дайри:  
> "1.57 Reboot. Мир по мотивам "Другого мира". Вампиры и оборотни - столетия кровопролитной войны, хрупкое перемирие - первый звездолет со смешанным экипажем. Кто будет вампиром, кто оборотнем - решать райтеру".  
> Cтолетий войны не получилось, все вышло немного по-другому)  
> Из команды все оборотни, только Ухура - вампир.
> 
> 2)Фик писался 6 (!) лет. Это долгая и выстраданная работа.
> 
> 3) Некоторые особенности оборотней подсмотрены в Волчонке. Глаза у них могут менять цвет в зависимости от настроения/желания/ситуации: у альф - красные, у бет без стаи - голубые, у бет со стаями - золотые/янтарные.  
> Вампиры не классические, их особенности тесно переплетены с вулканскими.
> 
> 4) Повествование от лица Джима ведется в настоящем времени (кроме пролога), остальные - в прошедшем. Так надо, не нужно править.
> 
> 5) Ставлю ООС - герои могут вести себя нетипично, их характеры - гремучая смесь ребута и ТОС, вдобавок к моему хэдканону (особенно это касется Аманды Грейсон).
> 
> 6) Матчасть объясняется в основном по ходу рассказа, но если что-то непонятно - пишите, я дополню сносками, могла забыть объяснить.
> 
> 7) Здесь много ОМП и ОЖП, но они не очень существенные для сюжета (парочка влияют на него, но так надо), больше для массовки и фор фан. Я не удержалась от пасхалок - воткнула героев из других фандомов, но не ставила их в шапку. Надеюсь, узнаете ;)

Джим глухо зарычал, чувствуя всю несправедливость Вселенной, обрушившуюся на нижнюю половину туловища куском добротной шлакоблочной стены. Строили ее на века. Выжить в Кроносской мясорубке, пройти всю войну без единого шрама — спасибо регенерации — и сдохнуть так прозаично. Фортуна просто не могла быть такой стервой — подарить назначение на новенький, сверкающий стальными боками корабль, и похоронить под каким-то старым домом. Разве это достойно Героя войны? Какой хэлевой* матери его вообще сюда понесло? Захотелось, видите ли, полазать среди руин в ожидании Боунса. В серости медблока на Базе было безумно скучно. Он с «личным» врачом, как Боунса шутливо называли в отряде, возвращался домой. Джима ждало капитанское назначение и отеческий подзатыльник от Пайка. Боунса — окончание бракоразводного процесса и встреча с дочерью. Даже у героев войны были семейные неурядицы. Особенно у них.  
Конечно, Джима потянуло гулять в заброшенное селение. Будто бы делать ему было больше нечего.  
Война и время не щадили ни огромные города, ни маленькие селения. Использование тяжелого вооружения сказывалось везде. Селение находилось в нескольких километрах к югу. Полчаса ходу по остаткам асфальта в почти сорокаградусную жару могли испугать кого угодно, но не Джима.  
В воздухе пахло пылью и сухим жаром — дождей в этой местности не было больше месяца. Все живое, чудом оставшееся в целости, просило воды. Но ее не было. Ни капли. Палящее солнце жгло затылок, пот стекал по лицу и шее, футболка противно липла к спине. Джиму хотелось пить, а прогулка грозила закончиться получасовой лекцией Боунса об обезвоживании. Но вернуться в скуку Базы, где не было нормального доступа в сеть — перспектива не из лучших. Поэтому Джим упрямо продолжал идти.  
Само селение не отличалось ничем примечательным. Справа от остатков дороги — чудом уцелевший, но прилично покосившийся указатель — Джонатаун. Видимо, селение отчаянно жаждало когда-нибудь дорасти до полноценного города. Коммуникатор с картой сбоил из-за плохого сигнала спутника, поэтому подтвердить название не было возможности. Впрочем, какая разница?  
В городке не было ни одного высотного дома. Даже двухэтажного. Все строения стремились вширь, но не ввысь, как в современных городах. У некоторых домов даже сохранились крыши с зияющими дырами, не прикрытыми темно-красной черепицей. Большей частью городок состоял из стремящихся к верху стен, обрушившихся балок и труб, торчащих в некоторых местах просто из земли. Будто огромный картонный город, всего лишь макет. Ветра почти не было: на узких улочках тихо. Только где-то вдалеке слышно ворчание мощного генератора, от которого работала База. Некоторые здания будто постанывали от тяжести. Город был больше, чем в аварийном состоянии.  
Джим стянул с себя футболку и вытер лицо относительно сухим участком. В этом Джонатауне хотя бы можно спрятаться в тени стен. Нужно только следить, чтобы они не начали падать на голову. Внимательно слушать город. Благослови Волчья Матерь** обостренный слух оборотней. Остов города будто тихо переговаривался. От этого по коже табунами бегали мурашки. Джим передернул плечами и начал неспешную прогулку по полуразрушенным улочкам, надеясь непонятно на что. Он не археолог и научник, что-то ценное здесь вряд ли найдет. Зато развеется от сидения в четырех стенах. После трех дней безделья тело жаждало движения.  
После сорока минут бессмысленного кружения по пустынным улицам один из домов чем-то привлек внимание Джима. Без крыши, зато с более менее ровными стенами. На первый взгляд. Тревожащего слуха шепота собравшегося обвалиться здания не было. Одно такое Джим наблюдал минут двадцать назад. Дом сложился внутрь, погребая под собой внутренности.  
Ох как Джим ошибался, поверив ложному впечатлению надежности. Он поплатился за это, переживая адскую боль под стеной.  
«Я бесславно сдохну как раз тогда, когда подписали окончательное перемирие и правительство ввело какую-то новую программу. Это просто, блядь, замечательно!» — успел напоследок подумать Джим, когда на него обрушилась боль, чередующаяся с онемением. Регенерация не помогала. Стена сверху снова и снова ломала Джима.  
Кажется, перебило хребет. Ног он не чувствовал.  
Бороться с головокружением и дурнотой было сложно. Нужно выбираться. Джим огляделся и, сквозь туман в глазах, увидел перед собой трубу, то ли врытую, то ли вбитую в остатки потрескавшегося темно-коричневого ламинатного пола. Он вцепился в нее руками и попытался вытащить себя, но из-за слабости ничего не получалось. Сил было мало: из-за отчаянного рывка потемнело в глазах. Он едва удержался в сознании.  
— Давай же, капитан Кирк, сделай что-нибудь, ты не сдохнешь здесь, — сквозь зубы хрипел Джим. Он даже не пытался перейти в бета-релиз. Боль во время частичного обращения сделает только хуже и от перебитого позвоночника не спасет. Зато вырубить может надолго.  
Джим все тянулся и тянулся, но ничего не получалось. Он сосредоточился на трубе, что не сразу разобрал тревожные звуки, царапающие слух. Тихий, отчаянный скулеж. Джим вспомнил, что его сюда привело — запах. Запах волчат. Джим похолодел от ужаса и завертел головой. В глаза сразу будто песка сыпануло, черными точками замельтешившего под веками. Зажмурившись, Джим отчаянно пытался прогнать тошноту. Пока он пытался выбраться, пыль от упавшей стены улеглась, и он разглядел в нескольких метрах от себя троих волчат.  
— О, Волчья матерь! — вскрикнул Джим и снова попытался выбраться. Малыши переживали свой первое и единственное в жизни полное обращение — полуслепые и беспомощные, одни. Если Джим сейчас не выберется, они погибнут. Стена, лежащая на нем, запустила цепную реакцию, и по остальным шли угрожающие трещины. Джим отчаянно дергался, у него кружилась голова от усилий и темнело в глазах, но ничего не помогало.  
Джим бросил цепляться за трубу, вонзил когти в остатки покрытия на полу и попытался вытащить себя так. Боль отошла на второй план. Тридцатилетний оборотень, солдат, ругаясь и не сдаваясь до последнего, мог принять смерть, но дети должны выжить. Любой ценой. Пусть к ним приползет только половина Джима.  
Трещины над волчатами начали расползаться интенсивнее, и Джиму показалось, что стена начала крениться. Он решил, плюнув на последствия, перейти в бета-релиз, когда заметил краем глаза какое-то движение. Во второй раз за несколько минут похолодел от ужаса. В проеме двери стоял вампир: острые уши, чуть зеленоватая кожа. Сейчас перемирие не имело значения — инстинкт орал о враге. Джим не знал, что тот предпримет: вампир смотрел на детей. Кирк зарычал и снова рванулся, но вампир даже головы к нему не повернул.  
В следующее мгновение произошли две вещи: стена за волчатами начала валиться и вампир кинулся внутрь аварийного здания. Все происходило, как в замедленной съемке. Джим не знал, что вампир сейчас предпримет, зачем он вбежал в рушащееся здание. Ужас сковал Джима. Ужас и ярость.  
Она запустила какой-то процесс: Джим отчаянно завыл, чувствуя, как выламывает кости до спазмов и судорог. Он уже не видел, что делал вампир, только чувствовал адскую боль. Алая пелена застилала глаза. Было настолько плохо, что Джим даже не заметил, как сбросил с себя стену. Он изменился. Не понимал как, но это позволило ему освободиться.  
Сквозь пыль от обвала, размахивая руками и дико рыча, Джим двинулся вперед, к месту, где должны быть волчата. Он слышал три быстрых заполошных перестука и один медленный, медленнее, чем у него. Четыре сердца. Пыль и песок медленно оседали. Джим увидел картину, в которую бы никогда не поверил: стена, которая должна была придавить малышей треснула пополам, а в средине разлома виднелась спина вампира. Тот явно потерял сознание от боли: ему, скорее всего, перебило хребет, но… Самым удивительным было то, что этот хэлев хладнокровный закрывал собой детей. Малыши были живы и здоровы, только напуганы. Джим их не видел, но чувствовал. Он схватил один из обломков и с усилием отбросил его. Кирк не задумывался о том, как у него это получается: оборотни, конечно, обладали большой силой, но не такой, чтобы двигать глыбы руками. Джима это мало волновало. Его главной задачей было вытащить всех.  
Спустя несколько минут обломки были разбросаны. Вампир не шевелился. Джим замер, настороженно принюхиваясь: пахло кровью. В боку вампира торчал штырь. Джим ругнулся сквозь зубы и попытался его вытщить. Три любопытные мордочки высунулись из-под мышки вампира и тихонько затявкали, остро чуя запах старшего оборотня. Джим усмехнулся и просто снял нанизанного на железный штырь вампира. Тот застонал, но в сознание не пришел. Волчата, почувствовав отсутствие спасительного тепла, жалобно заскулили. Джим аккуратно перевернул вампира на спину и замер. Это не вампир. Точнее, не совсем вампир. Его рот широко открылся в попытках ухватить побольше воздуха: похоже было пробито легкое. Хэлевы клыки, обычно спрятанные у вампиров в мешочек на небе. Но не у этого. Полукровка.  
Джим мотнул головой: у полукровок не зеленая кровь, которая расплывалась вокруг раны на боку, у полукровок нет инстинкта защиты потомства. Джим, за войну ни разу не видел, чтобы полукровка кинулся защищать детей. А этот защитил. И пах он странно. Не только для Джима — для малышей. Они его не боялись. Обычно волчата инстинктивно сторонятся полукровок, чувствуя опасность. А этого они не боялись, наоборот, доверчиво жались. Малыши вылезли из своего убежища, забрались на живот раненному и требовательно заскулили. Они плохо видели, но чувствовали себя в безопасности. Как?!  
Джим услышал угрожающий треск и, ругнувшись сквозь зубы, аккуратно просунул руки под колени и спину полукровки. Поднял его, стараясь не тревожить малышей и открытую рану, и стремительно покинул здание.  
Он не анализировал, только пытался как можно быстрее покинуть селение. Бежал не в сторону своей Базы, а в противоположную. Волчата были в полном порядке, а вот спасший их полукровка — нет.  
Он рвано дышал и не регенерировал. Так не должно быть. Полукровки — усовершенствованное оружие. Они сочетают в себе силы обеих рас, но…  
У этого зеленая кровь и медленная регенерация, если она есть. Но внешне он очень похож на вампира. Джим решил, что его лучше отнести поближе к Базе вампиров, или что там у них в нескольких километрах от заброшенного селения. На их Базе вампира, а тем более полукровку, о которых ходят жуткие легенды, лечить бы не стали. Джим же считал, что за спасение волчат тот был достоин хотя бы шанса попасть туда, где ему теоретически окажут помощь.  
Джим не думал, почему так поступает. Его вели инстинкты. Нужно было позаботится о раненном и волчатах. Неважно, что раньше он задумался бы, что делать с полукровкой. Сейчас просто действовал. Нутром чуял, где начинается территория вампиров, поэтому остановился на самой границе и аккуратно положил полукровку на землю. Джим знал, что вампиры, несмотря на перемирие, все еще пускают патрули по периметру. Впрочем, как и оборотни. Мир еще слишком хрупок, чтобы они поверили в него до конца. Джим надеялся, что полукровку обнаружат вовремя. Тем более, сработали датчики движения неподалеку.  
Сграбастав волчат с живота полукровки, Джим помчался в сторону Базы. Теперь медобследование нужно было малышам и… ему. Потому что, хэль забери, перебитый хребет не давал о себе знать. Так не бывает.  
На входе Базы стоял Боунс, вернувшийся со своего семинара. Он почуял Джим издалека. Когда тот приблизился, Леонард набрал побольше воздуха, чтобы начать его отчитывать, но, увидев его глаза, со свистом выпустил воздух из легких и на выдохе хрипло прошептал:  
— Джим, какой хэлевой матери у тебя красные глаза?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Хэль — богиня хаоса и разрушений, богиня-антагонист. Упоминание ее имени сравнимо с ругательством, аналог нашего «черт».  
> ** Волчья Матерь — легендарная личность, почти богиня, которой поклонялись оборотни в древние имена. Часть старой религии. Считается, что это немолодая женщина в плаще с капюшоном, к стае которой присоединяются души оборотней после смерти, чтобы бродить среди людей и оберегать их. На Земле мало кто до сих пор ей поклоняется.


	2. Часть 1. Полукровка

Леонард Горацио Маккой никогда не думал, что заведет себе альфу. Это звучало так, как звучало. Не «обретет», не «войдет в стаю», не «покориться», а именно заведет. Как домашнего питомца: попугайчика, черепаху или лабрадора. Хотя в его случае это гиперактивный щенок дворняги, косящий под благородную псину. Иногда.  
Вообще-то, подчинение альфе — прошлый век. Но Джим Кирк, его капитан, его альфа, как привет из прошлого: обрел альфа-статус сам, без предварительной подготовки и предпосылок, да еще поминает всуе Волчью Матерь, которой не поклоняются уже лет эдак пятьсот, если не больше. А эта голубоглазая заноза в заднице квалифицированного доктора вспоминает богиню часто, с любовью, уместно это или нет. Джим и раньше грешил этими словечками, на передовой. Тогда это раздражало меньше. Сейчас Леонарду нигде не скрыться. Особенно, когда он признал Джеймса Тиберия Кирка своим альфой. При свидетелях или нет — неважно. Для альфы факт признания — главное.  
Леонард мог сказать, что у него не было выбора. Он — врач, он изучал долбаную психологию альф и был неплох в истории. Он знал, что любому альфе нужна стая. Пусть из одного человека. Если бы Леонард не признал его, парня бы пустили на эксперименты. Или он бы сошел с ума до прибытия в командный центр в столице.  
Теперь Леонард испытывал все прелести стаи. Хуже всего было, когда Джим не осознавал, что стал альфой, но уже давил на окружающих своей аурой. Каждый бета на Базе воспринимался как враг. Даже Леонарду он не смог отдать волчат, которые довольно тявкали на руках. Джим воспринимал Леонарда как друга, но отдать ему детей не мог — начинал рычать. Разговор напоминал общение глухого и не знающего язык жестов. Единственным выходом было признать Джима альфой, что Леонард и сделал. Часто он ворчал и огрызался, но не жалел: в любом случае не поступил бы иначе.  
Сейчас Леонард стоял на почтительном расстоянии от своего альфы в транспортерной и ждал, когда Скотти поднимет на борт нового старшего помощника. Если бы было можно, здесь собрался бы весь экипаж. Потому что все знали, кого Джим Кирк пожелал видеть первым помощником. Полукровку. Капитан видимо сошел с ума, если думал, что мимо огромного села Энтерпрайз весть пройдет тихо и безболезненно. Три «ха-ха», Джим слишком наивен. Если бы не прямой приказ капитана, все свободные оборотни, вампиры и прочие инопланетяне толпились бы в помещении транспортера и за ее пределами. Правда Леонард и так слышал «ненавязчивые» прогулки мимо. На этой консервной банке ничего невозможно скрыть. Хотя не так наивен капитан, раз озвучил прямой приказ…  
Леонард нервно сжимал пальцы на гипошприце с лошадиной дозой успокоительного. Он чувствовал, как потеют ладони от волнения. Джим все еще был непредсказуем и нестабилен. И это спустя шесть месяцев после того, как он стал альфой! Это беспокоило. Слетевший с катушек альфа в закрытом пространстве хэлевой жестянки корабля в открытом космосе — не самая лучшая идея. Именно поэтому, несмотря на недовольство Джима, Леонард настоял на своем присутствии. И успокоительном. Неизвестно, как альфа себя поведет. Он может кинуться на нового старпома, если почувствует угрозу, а для всех полукровки ею и являются. На уровне рефлексов. Чем Джим руководствовался, требуя такого назначения от командования, не понимал никто. Включая Леонарда, на минуточку, часть его стаи. Поэтому он и нервничал, глядя на своего альфу.  
Джим стоял напротив транспортера и всем видом излучал напряжение и… тщательно скрываемую угрозу. Он делал над собой усилие, чтобы не закрыться. Хотя это у него не особенно и получалось. Джим расставил ноги на ширину плеч и заложил руки за спину. Со своего места Леонард видел, что он сжимает пальцы в замок так, что костяшки побелели так, что, казалось, сейчас прорвут кожу. Даже отсюда было видно, как напряжены у него плечи. Он ждал, стараясь не выглядеть угрожающе. Леонард не знал, какое выражение лица было у Джим, но все попытки даже со спины выглядели провально.  
— К’птан, поступил сигнал о готовности из доков, — нервно кося глазом на Леонарда, подал голос Скотти. Ему тоже было не по себе.  
— Поднимай, Скотти, — напряженно кивнул Джим и снова уставился на транспортер, еще сильнее сжимая руки в замок. Леонарду казалось, что он сейчас выпустит когти.  
На транспортере завихрились огни переноса.  
Посреди платформы появился новый член экипажа, такой же напряженный, как и Джим. И какой-то слишком бледный. Хотя, в его жилах — смесь зеленой и красной крови, значит быть бледным ему на роду написано. Удивительно, что внешне полукровка больше похож на чистокровного вампира.  
Уж Леонард знал, как создаются такие, как этот. Дети пробирок в прямом смысле. Зачатые в лаборатории, выращенные там же. Воспитанные с определенной целью. Военные машины для убийства, имеющие только регистрационный номер. С перелопаченными мозгами и покореженными инстинктами, эти твари были опаснее сумасшедшего альфы. Они-то действовали полностью осознанно. Слава Богу, правительство обеих рас после перемирия быстро приняли закон о прекращении создания этих ублюдков. Поговаривали, правда, что пока закон вступал в силу, самые безумные создатели успели спасти оставшиеся зародыши.  
Хотелось бы сказать, что оставшиеся нерожденные не вызвали в обществе ничего, кроме желания немедленно уничтожить, но это было не так. Несмотря на въевшееся в кровь опасение и отвращение, некоторые идиоты начали устраивать митинги за сохранение нерожденной жизни. Даже такой. Процесс зачистки лабораторий был приостановлен. Леонард читал об этом новости. Несмотря на клятву Гиппократа он считал, что нерожденных уродцев следовало уничтожить. И хотя «борцы за права нерожденных» предполагали, что пробирочных полукровок можно наставить на путь истинный, Леонард в этом сомневался.  
Ввиду смены старшего помощника и недавних событий, Леонард перелопатил уйму литературы по полукровкам. Найденная информация ставила его мир с ног на голову, но по поводу пробирочных полукровок он своего мнения не изменил. Лучше их уничтожить от греха подальше. Чтобы избежать возможных проблем. Возможно, искусственное смешение генов таким путем повредило не только тело, но и психику. К сожалению, во время войны мозгоправы работали с созданными солдатами только чтобы вылепить из них машины для убийства, но никак не здоровых членов общества. Что творится в головах этих существ неизвестно. Поэтому Леонард не уверен в успехе психологов как со взрослыми полукровками, так и с родившимися в будущем. Даже его убежденность в ценности любой жизни вступала в конфликт с инстинктивной ненавистью к тварям, лишенным морали и человеческих ценностей. Ему казалось, что обучить их и исправить уже невозможно. А хранить жизнь созданным машинам для убийств опасно. Неизвестно, как они будут действовать самостоятельно или как их будут использовать.  
Но кто будет слушать глупого сельского доктора, прошедшего войну? Кто будет слушать того, кто сбежал в армию, лишь бы избежать незавидной работы в лабораториях? Кто не хотел быть причастным к созданию подобных уродцев. И хоть Леонард был глубоко возмущен тем, что творилось сейчас в спешно воссозданном после войны Звездном Флоте, но сделать ничего не мог. Только с бессилием читать новости о том, что полукровок начали назначать на объединенные корабли. Может, это и был какой-то тактический ход по сплочению коллектива против общей угрозы, но… Это было терпимо, пока их не касалось. А тут взяло и коснулось. Под непосредственным руководством окончательно двинувшегося Джима.  
Пока Леонард занимался самобичеванием, обстановка в транспортерной изменилась. Пристально разглядывающий вновь прибывшего члена экипажа Джим вдруг расслабился. Пальцы разжались, плечи чуть опустились, аура силы перестала витать по всему помещению, давя на нервы. Скотти, напряженно замерший возле консоли осторожно переводил взгляд между ними, отслеживая реакции. Следом за Джимом он немного расслабился. Экипаж редко замечал, насколько сильно на них влияет настроение Джима.  
Он был альфой и это накладывало отпечаток.  
Леонард напрягся, ожидая подвоха. Расслабленный Джим мог выкинуть вещи похуже, чем напряженный. Недаром во время боя самые опасные и необдуманные ситуации случались, когда он расслабленно смеялся. Когда Джим спокойно шагнул вперед, Леонард думал, что его хватит удар.  
— Приветствую на борту Энтерпрайз, мистер?.. — почти непринужденно заговорил Джим с вопросительной интонацией. Леонард не понимал, зачем спрашивать, если есть личное дело. Стоящий на платформе полукровка если и удивился, то виду не подал.  
— С`Чн Т`Чай Спок, сэр, — он приветственно склонил голову.  
— Приятно познакомиться С… Спок, — судя по голосу, Джим улыбался, хоть и испытывал трудности с произношением зубодробительного имени. Это не нравилось Леонарду. Не только веселье Джима, но наличие у полукровки то ли фамилии, то ли родового имени. Как у полноценного вампира. Краем глаза он заметил, что даже Скотти напрягся.  
В этот момент оправдались самые худшие ожидания — Джим стремительно приблизился к полукровке и ткнулся носом в шею.  
— Ох ты ж гребаный стыд, — выдохнул Леонард. Скотти издал придушенный смешок. И неясно было, то ли он веселился, то ли выражал сковывающее напряжение.  
Это повторялось снова. Та же ситуация, что и в начале службы на корабле. Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, капитан новенького корабля класса «Конституция» и весь собранный экипаж из оборотней, вампиров и прочих инопланетян торжественно стоял в доках. Напротив — адмиралы недавно образованого Объединенного Звездного Флота и прочие зеваки, допущенные хотя бы издалека посмотреть на «зарождение легенды». Красная ленточка, торжественная речь адмирала Пайка, экипаж в новой форме, со сверкающими дельтами на груди и… Джим хэлев Кирк, который вместо того, чтобы завершить церемонию и торжественно ступить на борт шаттла, начал ходить между выстроившимся экипажем, попутно обнюхивая каждого. Леонард думал, его удар хватит. Как и всех адмиралов, почему-то кроме Кристофера Пайка, реагирующего на все действо с ледяным спокойствием. Даже с легкой полуулыбкой. Тогда у Леонарда зашевелились волосы на загривке. Не к добру это было.  
Всех членов экипажа Джим воспринял нормально, одобрительно кивая или залихватски подмигивая, зависимо от того, кто перед ним — отстраненный вампир или рыжеволосая орионка. Только возле старпома он напрягся. И сразу же выдал напряженное тихое «Нет». Опасно сощурился и едва заметно согнул колени, будто перед прыжком. Леонарда накрыла его злость, впрочем, как и многих помещении. Даже присутствие других альф не спасало. Они были слишком уравновешены и спокойны по сравнению с Джимом. Непонятно откуда взявшаяся неприязнь к одному конкретному вампиру прошла волной по всем чувствительным и открытым оборотням. Напрягся даже адмирал Пайк. Леонард возблагодарил небеса за вмешательство: стремительно подойдя к Джиму вплотную и, положив ему руку на спину, он что-то тихо и проникновенно заговорил.  
В доках воздух стыл от напряжения. Обстановка разрядилась лишь когда Джим сквозь зубы прошипел:  
— Надеюсь, я не пожалею, адмирал. Прошу на борт, экипаж, — и первым ступил в шаттл.  
Леонарду и тогда было неловко: ему хотелось приложить Джима чем-нибудь потяжелее. Может даже гипо с каким-нибудь видом тяжелейшей лихорадки. Или сразу сдаться под трибунал, если Джим выкинет что-то не то.  
Сейчас было еще хуже: прятаться было не за кого. Если Джим в порыве гнева загрызет полукровку, им будет несдобровать. В этот раз Джим вел себя еще более странно: в доках он не возил носом по каждому, просто наклонялся достаточно близко и принюхивался.  
Было больше похоже на какое-то странное обнюхивание влюбленного подростка. Да, Леонард был свидетелем картины «свихнувшийся оборотень в пубертате». Правда партнерша была довольна, а не замерла истуканом, боясь нормально вдохнуть. Хотя напуганным этого Спока было сложно назвать: каменное выражение лица не изменилось, разве что по-вампирьи растущая бровь слегка приподнялась. Но что-то заставляло понимать, что он напряжен и готов к атаке в любую секунду. Кто бы в такой ситуации не испугался? Леонард едва дышал, глядя на близость зубов Джима к сонной артерии полукровки.  
Джим же не испытывал никакого дискомфорта. Он даже не обнюхивал своего коммандера, он будто глубоко дышал им. Постоял пару минут, возя носом по шее, обошел по кругу, едва ли не утыкаясь лицом ему в затылок (по крайней мере так это выглядело со стороны Леонарда), пару раз ткнулся в правое ухо. Начал возвращаться, чтобы снова встать лицом к лицу со старпомом, но на миг замер, глубоко вдохнув. Леонард заметил, как зло сузились глаза Джима, и в который раз за десять минут облился холодным потом: такое выражение лица не говорило ни о чем хорошем. Скотти судорожно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Джим стремительно обошел полукровку и присел на корточки, сначала втягивая воздух на уровне его живота, а потом бесцеремонно задирая голубую форменную рубашку.  
— Доктор МакКой, — голос Джима был до предела разъяренным. Чудо, что он еще не начал давить силой. — Я настаиваю на полном медицинском осмотре коммандера Сча... Хэль, коммандера Спока. Немедленно.  
— Капитан, нет необ… — начал было возражать полукровка, но Джим не обратил на это внимания.  
— Это приказ. Без осмотра и лечения я не допущу вас на альфа-смену.  
Пока они препирались Леонард пытался понять, как такое возможно: под форменкой отчетливо виднелась едва начавшая заживать рана в правом подреберье. Она выглядела слишком плохо — запекшаяся темно-зеленым, с тоненькими ручейками свежей крови из открывшейся раны. Казалось, повреждение он получил максимум час назад, если Леонард правильно помнил сведения о регенерации полукровок. Такие, как этот, зарастали быстрее оборотней. Хотя вряд ли после перемирия даже полукровку решили отметелить в доках. Разве что в туалете закрыли и били ножом Попахивало поножовщиной из двадцатого, когда за иллюминатором полноценный двадцать третий.  
Полукровка еще пытался брыкаться, но Джим по-особому взрыкнул и тот мгновенно заткнулся. Только смотрел непроницаемыми темными глазами  
— Добро пожаловать на борт, коммандер Спок. Надеюсь после осмотра и должного лечения увидеть вас на альфа-смене и представить экипажу, — Джим удовлетворенно кивнул и отправился на выход. Но что-то вспомнил и повернулся к застывшему у консоли инженеру: — Скотти, как там с погрузкой животных на борт? Я надеюсь, лейтенант Т’Мила подробно объяснила, как с ними обращаться? Не хотелось бы, чтобы мой экипаж не получал достаточное количество необходимых питательных веществ, ввиду временной невозможности их воспроизведения репликаторами.  
— К’птан, я поставил следить за погрузкой Кинсера, уж он-то справиться, не сомневайтесь, — кивнул вмиг расслабившийся Скотти. — А репликаторы мы поправим, уж поверьте. Я тут подумал...  
Скотти и Джим, эмоционально переговариваясь, покинули транспортерную, оставив Леонарда один на один с новым старпомом.  
— Ну что ж, мистер Спок, прошу за мной, — он постарался не язвить. — Подлатаем вас перед сменой. Раз уж умудрились до поднятия на борт где-то напороться.  
— Конечно, доктор. Я думаю, что это доставит только ненужное хлопоты. Скорость моей регенерации…  
— Приказы капитана не обсуждаются, — отрезал Леонарда, недовольно поморщившись. Когда это он начал полностью следовать идиотским приказам Джима и впадать в формализм? Видимо, сейчас.  
— Это неоспоримо, — кивнул коммандер и, заложив руки за спину, последовал за ворчащим Леонардом.  
Кого же Джим умудрился притащить на борт?

***

  
— Капитан на мостике! — произношение Паши до сих пор умиляет.  
Джим выходит из турболифта и привычно окидывает гордым взглядом экипаж, спокойно доброжелательно улыбаясь. Все они — его. Просто — его. Он гордится этим и готов порвать любого, посмевшего посягнуть на их безопасность, свободу или жизнь. Вот только они этого не понимают: вампиры и инопланетяне — в силу своей природы, оборотни — в силу сложившихся в обществе представлений о роли альфы и беты в мире. Они забыли, что альфа — это сила, не слабость. Забыли, что такое стая. Отринули инстинкты, продиктованные Волчьей матерью тысячелетия назад. Но Джим не такой. И гордится этим. Самую малость. Он доволен своим экипажем. Сейчас — особенно. Он избавился от неприятного элемента, неправильного кусочка пазла. Джим надеется, что новый встанет правильно. Несмотря на его природу. Особенно учитывая его необычайную природу. Джим надеется, что не ошибся. Надежда укрепилась, когда Спок ступил на борт.  
Значит, он не зря угрожал Пайку по межпространственной связи, рискуя остаться без корабля. Не зря сделал вид, что не заметил, удовлетворенно сверкнувшие алым глаза, когда называл имя кандидата после изучения личных дел. Все к лучшему. Тем более, Джим предупреждал Пайка, что не отвечает за свои действия, если ему что-то не понравится в поведении Сконна. Пусть командование еще порадуется, что Джим не выкинул его в открытый космос. А нет, постойте, он ведь грозился! Но не сделал же. Хорошо, что этого никто не слышал. А может и слышал, неважно. Главное — результат. Пусть жуют своего Сконна сами. Главное, чтобы это не аукнулось. Но они приняли меры, и… Все должно быть нормально.  
— Вольно, энсин Чехов, — шутливо ворчит Джим, глядя на сияющего Пашу. Сегодня его настроение намного лучше вчерашнего. Частично в этом есть заслуга Джима, что невероятно греет душу. Все они вынесли не самые лучшие воспоминания из войны, но не все умеют с ними правильно уживаться. А уж семнадцатилетние («Мне почти восемнадцать, сэр!») ребята, даже вундеркинды, тем более нуждаются в поддержке. Если Джим может — он ее даст.  
Радужное настроение Джима омрачает только пустующее кресло старпома.  
Бодренько прошагав к своему месту, Джим замечает, что не все разделяют хорошее настроение Паши. Мостик скован напряжением. Никто не понимает капитана, не может вникнуть в его мотивы. События двухнедельной давности вроде и расслабили, дали новый виток веры в него, ощущение защищенности, но… Появление полукровки на борту может перечеркнуть шесть месяцев выстраиваемого хрупкого доверия.  
Джим и рад объяснить, но не по корабельной связи, когда новоприбывший может услышать. Пока рано. Раз он не узнал Джима, то пусть лучше не знает до поры. Нужно время, экипаж должен доверять новому члену без оглядки на мнение капитана. Да и сам Джим нуждается в убеждении, что не ошибся.  
Джим не поленился изучить кое что о полукровках после инцидента в Джонатауне. Т’Милу нужно оградить. Пока. Не зря же они с Боунсом правили отчеты, чтобы и не соврать, и не открыть всей правды. Даже Боунс не знает всего. Что к лучшему.  
ПАДД на подлокотнике кресла призывно вибрирует, отвлекая Джима от размышлений и ощущения взглядов исподтишка.  
«Джим, мне плевать, чем ты там собирался заниматься после смены. ТЫ, ХЭЛЬ ТЕБЯ ДЕРИ, ПРИДЕШЬ И ОБЪЯСНИШЬ, ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ. Я не шучу».  
Похоже, Боунс завершил осмотр. Значит, Спок скоро прибудет на мостик.  
Джим знал, что Боунс так отреагирует. Даже рассчитывал. Он предвкушает ведро сарказма и неповторимого южного юмора вперемешку с раздражением и злостью, которое вывалится на голову и нервную систему. У Боунса и без того нелегкий характер, и, будучи его альфой, Джим ощущает это вдвойне. Ему тяжело дается новая роль, спасает только привычка командовать. Боунс бесится, когда до него доходит, что Джим пытается делать, но серьезно не препятствует. Только ворчит. Вот и сейчас Джим радуется, что до встречи Боунс немного поостынет и начнет задавать внятные вопросы, а не просто выливать раздражение по стайной связи. Она действует в обе стороны — как Джим влияет на своего бету, так и бета влияет в ответ. Вот только Боунс часто об этом забывает. Он знает физиологические особенности и неприятности для альфы, он военный врач, ему приходилось работать с «сотворенными», но по части психологии он многого не знает.  
Современное общество не только принесло в мир оборотней идею о равенстве, о ненужности альфы, но и стерло из памяти, что стая — это обоюдная связь. Обоюдоострый клинок. К сожалению, серьезной литературы о связи в стае Джим так и не нашел. Зато любовных романов, фильмов, сериалов и прочей романтической розово-сопливой ереси в сети полно. Но описанное в том десятке фильмов, которые Джим решился посмотреть, расходилось с его опытом на тысячи парсеков в разные стороны.  
Джим расслабленно стучит пальцами по ПАДДу, набивая ответ. Он предвкушает прибытие Спока на мостик, исподтишка поглядывая на пустующее кресло. Какой он в действии? Что Спок — полукровка, защитивший волчат в таком далеком сейчас полуразваленном доме, у Джима нет сомнений. Особенно после тщательного обнюхивания в транспортерной. На миг ему стало неловко перед Скотти, но в доках шесть месяцев назад он вел себя так же. Почти.  
Джим искал странный беспокоящий запах. Ни вампиры, ни оборотни так не пахли. Запах тревожил. Он чуял его ранее. Джим всегда доверял своим чувствам. Его интуиция на пару с инстинктами не раз спасала жизни. Боунс ворчал об отсутствии чувства самосохранения, но это были такие мелочи. Главное, он всегда находил выход. И в этот раз нюх не обманул — Спок был ранен. Джим надеялся, что обнаруженная рана не была приветом более чем полугодичной давности. Ведь не могла же регенерация Спока быть настолько плохой? Если так, то у Джима серьезные проблемы. Точнее, прибавится еще одна головная боль — не дать Споку серьезно пораниться. Он нужен живым и максимально здоровым.  
Джим ждет Спока, но пропускает момент прибытия турболифта. Иногда он жалеет, что окружен беззвучными технологиями, и приходится полагаться только на повышенную чувствительность, а не на звуки приборов. Турболифт двигается беззвучно и за звуками мостика, не удается уловить чужое сердцебиение до открытия дверей. Кроме того, сама кабина звукоизолированная. Это открывает любопытные перспективы: вдруг захочется чего-нибудь… интересного. Но есть и существенный минус: сложно предугадать заранее, кто ступит на мостик. Один раз это закончилось тем, что Джим едва не отправил старшего помощника в открытый космос.  
Спок пахнет медикаментами и Боунсом, что успокаивает. Больше нет тонкого тревожащего запаха запекшейся крови, болезни.  
— Простите за опоздание, капитан. Разрешите подняться на мостик? — чопорно говорит Спок, не выходя из зоны турболифта. Он тоже чувствует витающее в воздухе напряжение и плохо скрываемую неприязнь. Даже от открытого Паши исходят нехарактерные волны настороженности. Джим может никого винить за это. Если бы не случай в Джонатауне, он бы реагировал даже хуже. Боунс бы ехидно сказал, что инстинкты альфы могут бить по голове отнюдь не детским надувным молоточком, а полноценной кувалдой.  
— Ничего страшного, коммандер, — усмехается Джим, игнорируя ситуацию на мостике. Экипажу нужно смириться с его решением. — Поздравляю с освобождением из цепких когтей нашего доброго доктора. Надеюсь, обошлось без угроз.  
Со стороны пилотов раздается неуверенный смешок. Сулу. Хоть кого-то отпустило. Несмотря на небольшой изъян — Сулу в детстве не прошел через обращение — зачастую именно он живее всех реагировал на каждое действие Джима. Он более отзывчив, чем остальные. Например, инцидент, когда джим нажрался какой-то дряни, вызвавший аллергическую реакцию. Вплоть до асфиксии. Джим отличился — оборотень с сильнейшей аллергией на что угодно. Ходячее несчастье. Сконн не знал, что делать, впал в ступор. Зато Сулу среагировал вовремя. Боунс после орал на Джима, пытавшегося справиться с аллергией переходом в бета-релиз. Теперь шуточки о новом методе лечения ходят по всему кораблю и доводят Боунса до бешенства.  
— Добро пожаловать, коммандер, проходите к терминалу, а я вас представлю.  
— Да, капитан, — Спок склоняет голову и подходит к своему месту.  
— Лейтенант Ухура, откройте канал корабельной связи на всех палубах.  
— Готово, капитан, — Ухура мгновенно отзывается, быстро пробежавшись тонкими пальцами по приборной панели связи.  
— Кирк — экипажу. Недавно нам пришлось расстаться с коммандером Сконном. Надеюсь, причину мне не нужно озвучивать, все и так ее знают. Я обратился к командованию Объединенного Звездного Флота для назначения на Энтерпрайз нового старшего помощника. Это… С`К…С`Ш... кх-кх, в общем, коммандер Спок. Думаю, вскоре мы познакомимся с ним поближе не только в рабочее время. Энтерпрайз — один из первых кораблей, укомплектованный сборным экипажем. Мы показали высокую продуктивность и сплоченность, поэтому можем поучаствовать в новой инициативе Объединенного Звездного Флота по привлечению и адаптации полукровок. В своем рапорте я настаивал на этом. Я уверен, что мы — прогрессивная команда, и можем с пониманием отнестись к коммандеру. Без ложной скромности, наш корабль — один из лучших в рядах Объединенного Звездного Флота. Мы успешно выполняем программу интеграции и достигли взаимопонимания. Я надеюсь на вас и ваши прогрессивные взгляды. Кирк, конец связи.  
Джим чувствует каждый направленный на него взгляд. Включая ничего не выражающий темный — коммандера Спока. Надо бы поговорить с ним об обращении, а то как-то неудобно получается — Джим не может внятно произнести его фамилию.  
Все, включая Спока, гадают о причинах, которые заставили Кирка принять на борт полукровку. Некоторые может даже предполагали, что Спока навязало командование. Но Джим в здравом уме и твердой памяти признал, что сам настоял на назначении и даже привел относительно внятные аргументы. К ним будет сложно подкопаться. Даже Пайк не смог. Только ругался матом, что ему не свойственно, несмотря на богатое армейское прошлое. Джим четко обозначил свою позицию. Он будет тщательно следить за происходящим. Джим готов нести ответственность за принятые решения. Он капитан и он альфа.  
— Мистер Спок, я надеюсь, что к вам дошли корабельные материалы, которые я отправлял вам через адмирала Пайка? И вы в общих чертах ознакомлены с происходящим на корабле, — Джим не рискнул отправлять отчеты и нужную информацию напрямую — недовольных умельцев на корабле хватало.  
— Да, капитан, — отвечая, Спок повернулся всем корпусом к Джиму с непроницаемым выражением лица.  
— Отлично, приступайте к работе, в процессе ознакомитесь с недостающей информацией. В конце смены жду от вас отчета.  
— Конечно, капитан, — никакого эмоционального отклика. Джим разочарован.  
— Лейтенант Ухура, свяжите с инженерным, — Джим возвращается к своим обязанностям.  
— Да, капитан.  
— Кирк — инженерному. Скотти, вы там?  
— Да, к`птан, Скотти на проводе, — отзывается он сквозь какой-то подозрительный шум.  
— Что у вас там происходит?  
— Какой-то клингонский выкормыш, торпеду ему в задницу, не уследил за грузом, — эмоционально рычит Скотти. Судя по звуку, он параллельно лупит по чему-то либо ключом, либо тем, что попалось под руку. Джим надеется, что это не Кинсер и не что-то жизненно важное. — Не волнуйтесь, у нас все под контролем! Мы все быстренько уладим.  
— Погрузка завершена? — с опаской уточняет Джим. Скотти вряд ли развалит корабль, он и из мусора соберет конфетку, но иногда Джим… волнуется.  
— Да, сэр. Все прошло успешно. Осложнения только на борту, но мы разберемся.  
— Надеюсь.  
— К`птан, не сомневайтесь! Вы же знаете, я никогда не обижу свою даму сердца, — искренне возмущается Скотти, даже звуки ударов прекращаются. И на том спасибо.  
— Хах, я в тебя верю, — Джим расплывается в довольной ухмылке. — Кирк, конец связи. Лейтенант Ухура, мы отстыковались от порта? Взлет разрешен?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Энсин Чехов, рассчитайте курс к Звездной базе 8.  
— Есть, капитан! — несмотря на ситуацию Паша полон энтузиазма и это невероятно радует. — Курс рассчитан. Время прибытия — 3 дня на варп-4.  
— Отлично! Сулу, выводите нас. Варп-4. Врубайте!

***

  
Альфа-смена проходит… скучно. Никаких происшествий, все вроде нормально, но напряжение на мостике и не думает спадать. Время от времени Джим ловит откровенно недружелюбные взгляды, направленные в спину Споку. Это логично, но одновременно раздражает. Полукровки действительно опасны, но Спок не выказывает агрессии, ведет себя уравновешенно и даже отстраненно. За всю смену он так и не поднял голову от своего терминала. В этом нет ни угнетенности, ни скрытой агрессии. Разве только напряжение и настороженность. Спок будто подтверждает свое кардинальное отличие от полукровок-военных, с которыми Джим не раз сталкивался. Причем как с союзниками, так и противниками. Джим ежится, вспоминая бои, в которых полукровки были его врагами. Уйти без потерь было сложно. Полукровки были агрессивными и несдержанными, фонтанировали энергией, подчинялись только «своему» старшему. С остальными вели себя нагло и грубо, не задумываясь о том, кто перед ними — адмирал или простой солдат. Старший был только один. Они следовали его приказам даже после смерти. Без оглядки новую стратегию армии. Это было жутко. Джим однажды столкнулся с таким полукровкой. Он был обычным солдатом и наблюдал, как вышестоящий офицер собственноручно пристрелил полукровку, вышедшего из подчинения. Еще до рождения их программировали на подчинение. Сбоев и изменений их программа не предусматривала. Все понимали — их можно только отключить.  
Спок не делает ничего из вышеупомянутого. Скорее наоборот. Он похож на чистокровного вампира — внешне, поведением. Это вгоняет всех на мостике в ступор. Хотя не все сталкивались с полукровками. Они верят слухам и домыслам.  
За пятнадцать минут до конца смены у Джима призывно вибрирует ПАДД. Он надеется, что Боунс решил отменить встречу, но экран мигает сообщением от Спока. Признаться, отчет Джим ждал после окончания смены. Подразумевал этот срок. Спок его удивляет. В последний ли раз? Вряд ли. Иначе будет очень скучно.  
Джим тяжело вздыхает. Отчет на трех страницах. Формальный до зубовного скрежета. Хоть сейчас отправляй в адмиралтейство к самым занудным буквоедам, всегда находящим к чему придраться. Предельно сухое изложение фактов должно бы быть кратким, но нет. Не отчет, а сухарь, о который можно обломать зубы. Сначала Джим восхищается, но потом мысленно стонет: если все отчеты Спока будут такими, то у него крыша поедет. Хотя это может научить Джима писать удовлетворительные для адмиралтейства отчеты. Пока он поднаторел только в обтекаемых формулировках. В переливании из пустого в порожнее, в пустом трепе Джим — мастер. Теперь нужно понять, как умело соединить обтекаемые формулировки и сухой формализм, чтобы всегда выходила конфетка. Конечно, Спок мог написать так первый отчет, чтобы впечатлить, но… Джим смотрит на его прямую спину и понимает: нет. Скорее Джим перестанет тащить в рот всякую пакость и нервировать Боунса. Так что, придется Джиму страдать.  
Заканчивает читать Джим к концу смены. Когда на мостик заступают офицеры-сменщики, он подписывает отчет и отправляет Споку обратно. Без замечаний.  
— Смена прошла без происшествий, лейтенант С`Морк. Надеюсь, ваша пройдет так же, — Джим весело подмиивает неодобрительно поджавшей губы вампирше и последним покидает мостик.  
Боунс ждет. Волчья Матерь свидетельница, вместе с неприятностями.  
Спускаясь на турболифте к медотсеку, Джим забавы ради перебирает возможные сценарии развития разговора. Первое, что приходит в голову — Боунс будет орать. Громко, используя ругательства на разных языках. Отдел лингвистики хорош в своей инициативе по ликбезу по матам на разных языках. Еще он может вколоть Джиму какой-нибудь вид андорианского лишая. Боунс уже мог остыть, так что последний вариант — разговор будет полон сарказма и неповторимого южного юмора. Вместе с уколами. Куда ни кинь — страдать будет Джим. Предсказуемо. Вряд ли удастся поговорить спокойно. Зная Боунса и его экспрессивность — маловероятный сценарий.  
На подходе к медотсеку Джим слышит возмущенный голос Боунса. Он раздражен и зол, Джим чувствует. Неужели до сих пор не отошел?  
— Кто разрешил тащить этих животных сюда? Где коммуникатор, мне нужен Скотти! Этот хэлев… и его к… Кинсер, мать его так! Не уследили за своими подчиненными. Они принимали груз! Джим! Капитан, твою мать! Следи за инженерным, и за грузом, который они поднимают на борт! Тридцать человек с укусами. Что за твари такие? Как ими питаться можно? Они друг друга не сжирают? Не знаешь? Никогда не думал, что на космической жестянке мне понадобится лекарство от бешенства! Инопланетные хвори, венерические заболевания, — красноречивый взгляд на Джима, — и прочая неизвестная хрень! Но бешенство! Бешенство, Джим.  
— Есть признаки? — Джим наконец вклинивается в тираду.  
— Нет, но лучше перестраховаться, — Боунс качает головой и успокаивается. Возмущался он явно дольше, чем слышал Джим, поэтому быстро остывает. За это он любит Боунса — хорошенько прооравшись, он быстро успокаивается и это не влияет на его методичность и профессионализм. Высокая эффективность. Недаром медсестры готовы на Боунса молится. — Кристин, займитесь остальными пациентами. Энсин Макко, прекратите стенать, вас всего лишь немного цапнули за щиколотку. Берите пример с лейтенанта Линна — его цапнули за задницу, но он молчит,  
Линн в ответ рычит и показывает зубы, но действительно молчит. Джима восхищают научники, готовые соваться в пасть льву и выдержать любые невзгоды и повреждения молча. Даже безопасники менее сдержанные — несильной царапины достаточно для составления завещания. В шутку, но все же.  
— Боунс, у вас чрезвычайная ситуация?  
В медблоке аврал — медсестры суетятся вокруг пациентов, Боунс возвышается над хаосом, раздает указания и экспрессивно поносит инженерный. Кажется, здесь он нужнее и неприятный разговор откладывается  
— Джим, не надейся, что сможешь так просто от меня отделаться. Здесь справятся и без меня. На борту квалифицированный персонал. Они могут справиться без няньки, — голос Боунса сочится сарказмом. — Пойдем, ты задолжал мне объяснения. Но в моем кабинете нормально поговорить не удастся, обязательно кто-то сунется.  
— Может займем одну из комнат отдыха? — спрашивает Джим, но по взгляду Боунса понимает: нет. Никаких общественных мест, где у него будет возможность сбежать. Джим с улыбкой качает головой: — Ладно, идем ко мне.  
— Ты мне подсунул огромную свинью, Джим. Всему экипажу тоже. Я доктор, а не психолог. Не дай бог ко мне будут ходить жаловаться.  
Джим пожимает плечами и идет к своей каюте, не оглядываясь. Он знает, Боунс следует за ним. Всегда.  
Продиктовав личный код, Джим впускает Боунса и идет к одному из шкафов, где хранит хороший крепкий алкоголь. Достав бутылку и два стакана, ставит их на столик. Боунс скептически хмурится. Джим, взявшийся за бутылку, замирает, прежде чем спросить:  
— Тогда, может чаю или кофе? Раз уж ты против алкоголя.  
— Не сейчас, Джим, — у Боунса усталый голос, он не язвит. — Что ты вытворяешь? Я думал, у меня в транспортерной случится инфаркт, если ты решишь сожрать этого полукровку. Как тебе вообще в голову пришло притащить на его на борт? Что ты за бред молол об инициативе Флота?  
— Это не бред, Боунс. Такой законопроект действительно суще…  
— Законопроект? — Боунс возмущен. — То есть, ты навешал нам лапшу на уши?  
— Технически, этот закон примут в течение месяца, но почему бы нам не быть в первых рядах? Мы проявили себя…  
— Хватит этой пропагандистской чуши. Иди ее Чехову рассказывай! — рявкает Боунс. Откуда ты узнал о законопроекте?  
— От Пайка, — Джим краток: Боунс давит по связи раздражением и злостью, вызывая мигрень. — Мне кажется, что мы можем лучше подготовиться, если на борту будет полукровка. Мы поговорили с Пайком и подумали, что...  
— Стоп, он знает?.. — он не верит. — Ты сказал Пайку? Тогда, скажи на милость, зачем мы тут долбались с отчетом, скрывая детали?! Адмиралтейство и так уже в курсе?! Да наш корабль взорвут к хэлевой матери на очередной Звездной базе! А если узнает пресса!..  
— Успокойся, знает только Пайк, — Джим обрывает разглагольствования Боунса. — Все будет в порядке, ему можно доверять. Ты это прекрасно знаешь. Кто не отдал меня на опыты, когда выяснилось, что я стал альфой без надзора специальной комиссии? Кто настоял на моем назначении, несмотря на нестабильность? Кто сумел договориться отпустить со мной экипаж, несмотря на мое поведение в доках? Кто добился того, что меня не списали после первой же миссии? Кто, в конце-концов уберегает меня от увольнения? Ведь у меня в стае только ты. Одного беты мало для альфы с моей силой, Боунс!  
— Подожди-подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что все эти месяцы находился под угрозой увольнения? Одного беты мало? — Боунс недоуменно хмурится, но давящее раздражение никуда не уходит. — И ты скрывал это от меня?  
— Я узнал не так давно, — смущенно отзывается Джим, наконец садясь в кресло. Он только сейчас замечает, что возвышается над Боунсом, невольно давя на него своей фигурой. Он пытается по связи послать волну успокоения, выходит не очень. Боунс слишком взвинчен. Джим едва слышно добавляет, отводя глаза: — Когда подал прошение о смене старпома.  
— В голове не укладывается, — бормочет Боунс. Раздражение уходит, оставляя беспокойство и смятение. — Ты молчал почти месяц.  
— Я подумал, что лучше не нагнетать, — пожимает плечами Джим, поднимая взгляд. У Боунса лицо бесконечно усталого человека. — Тем более, мы с Пайком подумали и вместе составили план.  
— Это он порекомендовал Спока?  
— Ну… — Джим тянет с ответом. — Не совсем.  
— И это все? «Не совсем»? — Боунс хмурится и по связи вновь жалит раздражение. — Хэль забери, Джим!  
— Помнишь ситуацию с волчатами, во время твоего симпозиума или как его там?  
— Еще бы я не помнил, — фыркает Боунс. — Тогда я позволил тебе сесть себе на шею, прости господи.  
— Я говорил о… том, кто мне помог. Что он едва не погиб.  
— Прекрати юлить, Джим!  
— Это был Спок.  
В каюте становится тихо. Боунс пораженно смотрит на Джима. Он не верит. Молчит. Уж лучше бы возмущался. Джим не может понять, что Боунс чувствует. Будто его вмиг отрезает. Хотя он хотел, чтобы Боунс не давил, но когда он закрылся — становится неуютно, даже неприятно. Джим передергивает плечами и испытующе смотрит на Боунса, не подгоняя, но ожидая хоть какой-нибудь реакции.  
— Спок? — хрипит наконец Боунс. — Этот зеленокровный гоблин? Полукровка? Ты не говорил, что тогда тебе помог… — Боунс замерает, а потом тихо шепчет: — Невозможно… Полукровка не мог ценой своей жизни кинуться защищать потомство. Нонсенс. Это…  
— Поэтому я и не сказал.  
— Может его «старший» дал такую установку, может…  
— Нет, Боунс, — качает головой Джим, прерывая бессвязное бормотание. — У него нет «старшего». В противном случае он прибыл бы вместе с ним. Ты помнишь, как было на войне.  
— Только благодаря войне мы знаем о «старших». Остальные не знают, их миловала твоя обожаемая Волчья Матерь от столкновения с полукровками. Джим, ты уверен, что он не опасен? А если… Если ему сорвет крышу?  
— Пайк бы сказал. Нет, мне кажется, что он… не такой.  
— Да уж, его физиология…  
— И поведение. Он был спокоен, Боунс. Может напряжен, но не проявлял практически никаких эмоций. Он все время просидел за своей станцией и в конце смены прислал отчет. Да я таких сухарей со времен армии не жрал! Три страницы краткого и предельно формального текста. Ты помнишь отчеты Гэри? Да там же ни одной четкой формулировки! Он и писал-то с трудом. Не удивлюсь, если ему помогал «старший». Да почти наверняка… — Джим мотает головой. — Так что с физиологией?  
— Если бы не клыки, я бы никогда не сказал, что передом мной — полукровка, — тон Боунса меняется, он будто успокаивается. Но с точностью Джим сказать не может. Это раздражает. Впервые Боунс закрылся полностью. Джим неосознанно пытается продавить Боунса по связи. Тот вздрагивает, но не придает этому значения. Джим тихо выдыхает. Все почти нормально. Почти.  
— Неужели зубы — единственный признак? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Джим.  
— Зеленая кровь. Как у вампиров. Состав почти тот же, цвет идентичен. Такое впечатление, что крови оборотня в ней и нет. Некоторые структурные элементы присутствуют, но… Его кровь в большей мере вампирья. Сердце в правом подреберье. В правом, Джим! Как у вампира. Не в районе солнечного сплетения, как должно быть у полукровок! Я делал вскрытие, я знаю, хэль побери, расположение внутренних органов. Острые уши, зеленоватая кожа… Все указывает на то, что он полноценный вампир. Только прикус и… очень медленная регенерация. Он не может восстановиться за часы, как полукровки и оборотни или за несколько дней, как вампиры. Мне нужно время для исследований, Джим. Я не могу понять, как его могли создать таким. Как это вообще возможно? Мне нужно больше образцов, а еще лучше — больше с ним общаться! Может тогда удастся понять.  
— Ты же говорил, что не психолог, Боунс, — усмехается Джим. По ощущениям — Боунс полностью успокоился и больше не хочет отгрызьть ему голову. В нем бурлит жажда деятельности, он видит перспективы. Джим нервно хрустит пальцами и задает очень волнующий его вопрос: — И еще… Насколько давняя та рана, которую я унюхал?  
— Пять дней, — коротко отвечает Боунс и недовольно щурится: — Я надеюсь, это не единственное, что тебя волновало, Джим?  
— Ммм, — Джим мычит, не зная, что ему ответить. Нет, но это волновало больше всего. Лучше об этом не говорить, потому что судя по напряженной позе, Боунс может завестить в любую секунду. — Нет. Он не сказал, как получил ранение?  
— Ты читал о последней миссии, в которой он участвовал?  
— Да. Группа высадки Фаррагута ввязалась в стычку с аборигенами… и старший помощник получил «незначительное ранение!» — до Джима наконец доходит. — Волчья матерь! Погоди, его что, вообще не лечили?  
— Похоже нет, — Боунс качает головой. — Мне кажется, его вообще не осматривали. То ли не хотели, то ли он не давался. По крайней мере только так я могу объяснить, отсутствие в медкарте шокирующих подробностей о его физиологии. Я бы такого не пропустил. Там вообще все очень стандартно. Мне кажется, его данные кто-то тщательно подчистил, выправляя на стандартные для полукровки. Или ему просто дали готовую медкарту. Знаешь, я сейчас задумался о том, как к нему относились на корабле, если даже не лечили.  
— Кажется, мне нужен доступ к отчетам Фаррагута. Особенно медицинской службы, — Джим зло хрустит пальцами. Боунс вздрагивает, ощущая его злость.  
— Зачем ты притащил его на борт, Джим? Объясни мне. Зачем? С ним что-то не так. Это сулит нам огромные неприятности, если тебе уже и так угрожали увольнением.  
— Именно поэтому, Боунс, именно поэтому, — Джим подавляет злость и задумчиво смотрит на пустые бокалы и непочатую бутылку виски на столике между ними. — Он необычен. Да и Пайк… Он бы не советовал абы кого. Это же Кристофер Пайк, рожденный альфа, чтоб его. Тоже уникум по своему.  
— Погоди, ты же не думаешь, что Спок… Что он… — у Боунса нет слов. Вообще.  
— Да, Боунс, я думаю, — Джим кладет руки перед собой на столик. — Должны были быть прецеденты. Иначе бы Сконн так не разозлился. Он что-то знает, до меня только потом дошло. Только когда Скотти едва удержался от того, чтобы не придать ему ускорения пинком под зад. Я бы сам не отказался сделать это. Он посмел пойти против меня и угрожал Т’Миле, ублюдок. За этим что-то стояло. Не могло это быть просто так, Боунс, не могло. А Спок… Он слишком необычен, слишком… не такой. Мне кажется, он нам поможет. Его поведение тогда и сейчас, говорит о многом. О нем. Нужно время, нужно понаблюдать.  
— И нужны образцы, — соглашается Боунс. — Я сказал ему прийти еще раз, на контрольную проверку заживления. Если ты прав… То мы должны знать о Споке как можно больше.  
— Да, конечно, — Джим твердо смотрит в глаза Боунсу и улыбается. Тянется наконец к бутылке и разливает виски по стаканам. Боунс хмыкает, но не отказывается: ему это тоже нужно.  
Джим не уверен в правильности своих действий и решений. Но показывать это не собирается. Придется все изучать эмпирическим путем.  
Им обоим нужно расслабиться. У Джима всегда много забот, Боунса ждет аврал в медотсеке. Но перед тем, как они начнут действовать, нужен отдых. Каждый думает о своем. Джим рад, что больше не одинок в своей затее. Скрывать все сложно. С Боунсом он справиться. Он теперь не одинок.

***

  
Звездная база 8 не поражала воображение своей архитектурой. Все было по стандартам, почти все — по уставу. Оборотни обустроили уголок, который держался годы войны и смог не развалиться без поддержки с Земли. Это восхищало: они выжили благодаря следованию правилам. Фактически без поддержки из главного центра. Война распространялась не только на территорию Земли. Она выходила и за уровень ее атмосферы. Но, слава Сураку, не прогибала под себя иные формы жизни. Как сказал бы адмирал Пайк, «детки играли в не выходя за рамки своей песочницы». Звездная база 8 — отличное тому подтверждение. Оборотни, родившиеся не на Земле, и другие расы, были спокойными, не обращая внимания на существенные различия между членами экипажа. Звездная база — пристанище для разных форм жизни, объединенных под одной крышей. Они привыкли быть толерантными к чужой инаковости. Это было очаровательно.  
Спок не спускался на Базу, как и капитан. Высадились несколько инженеров во главе с лейтенантом Скоттом за деталями для ремонта репликаторов. Иначе: «Боунс убьет тебя, а потом меня, Скотти, если к нему направят еще кого-нибудь с укусами. Кажется он говорил, что сыворотка от бешенства не бесконечна». Спок предложил пополнить запасы лекарств на Звездной базе 8, но капитан посмотрел на него с непередаваемой иронией и, усмехнувшись, лишь покачал головой. Это ставило в тупик. Позже Спок выяснил, что капитан уже отдал приказ о пополнении медицинских запасов, несмотря на замечание, что ему нравится ворчание доктора.  
Когда оправившийся после укусов энсин Макко второй раз за три дня попал в медотсек, капитан на мостике мучился жуткой мигренью. Лейтенант Ухура предложила ему лекарство, но капитан лишь отмахнулся от нее, сказав, что все пройдет, как только доктор МакКой успокоится. Спок много знал об альфах и на это заявление лишь приподнял бровь. Очевидно, что капитану было плохо, но вот вызвано ли это действительно настроением доктора МакКоя — неизвестно.  
Спок знал, что альфа может влиять на бету, но вот ответное влияние требовало дальнейшего изучения. Ни одного научного материала по этому вопросу найти в электронных библиотеках не удалось. Книги, либо не поддавались оцифровке, либо тщательно скрывались. Странно, что не было современных исследований, посвященных стайной связи. На войне правительство использовало альф. И в космосе. Эксперимент с капитаном-альфой был рискованным по мнению Спока. И не только его, если судить о слухах об «Энтепрайз».  
Очевидно, если бы Джеймс Тиберий Кирк не был героем войны и одним из подписавших мирный договор, капитанское кресло ему не светило. Спок читал о нем. Любимчик народа и СМИ. В статьях было много о победах и неожиданном милосердии к выжившим. Возможно, именно поэтому правительство вампиров потребовало, чтобы в мирную миссию был включен ныне капитан Кирк. Оборотни согласилось.  
Сбивала с толку небольшая деталь. В протоколах переговоров капитан значился, как бета. К управлению Энтерпрайз был допущен альфа с одним бетой в стае. Джеймс Кирк стал альфой между подписанием мирного договора и назначением на корабль. Вряд ли это было спланировано: назначать альфу капитаном было очень рискованно. Например, проблемы начались сразу: что-то произошло во время торжественного подъема на борт корабля. Пресса едва не раздула скандал, слухи были один нелепее другого, несмотря на наличие очевидцев. Они только подливали масла в огонь. Спок считал, что присутствие на запуске первого объединенного экипажа посторонних было лишним. Но решения адмиралтейства не обсуждаются. Скандал задавили в зародыше. Нового конфликта в хрупкое мирное время формирующееся Содружество не выдержало бы.  
С каждым новым днем на борту Энтерпрайз Спок убеждался, что правительство вампиров поступило разумно. Капитан Кирк был любопытным. Чего стоила встреча в транспортерной.  
Когда напряженный альфа шагнул к нему, Спок был готов к чему угодно, только не к произошедшему. Он не думал, что оборотень поступит, как принято только среди родственников. Обнюхивание было настолько интимным, что Споку едва удалось скрыть дрожь, прокатившуюся по всему телу. Он не привык к прикосновениям. К любым. Откровенная кожа к коже была настолько личной, что перехватывало дыхание. Очевидно капитан не испытывал такого дискомфорта, как Спок. Это и беспокоило. Капитан из напряженного вмиг стал расслабленным. Неожиданно, непредсказуемо. Только когда капитан задрал на нем форменку, Спок понял, что произошло: он учуял запах крови. Рана открылась. Оборотник на Фаррагуте чувствовали запах крови. Но только капитан Кирк предпринял меры. Это шокировало. Только на «Энтепрайз» к Споку отнеслись как к… достойному заботы и внимания. Побеспокоились о здоровье. Это было достаточно освежающе.  
Странности не заканчивались. Доктор МакКой не воспротивился приказу капитана. Он повел себя как профессионал и предоставил все возможные медицинские услуги, требующиеся для лечения. Во время процедур у доктора возникли вопросы, и Спок не мог не ответить. Вопросы были логичными, по существу: как он получил ранение, когда? Доктор удивился ответам, но не продолжил задавать неудобные вопросы, оставшись при своем. Попросил Спока зайти через несколько дней, чтобы проверить действие регенератора. Также отметил, что подходит срок обязательного полного медосмотра. Из медотсека его провожал задумчивый взгляд. Доктор МакКой показался более сдержанным, чем другие оборотни. Много позже Спок понял, насколько ошибся..  
Экипаж вел себя… нестандартно. Очевидно, что его присутствие напрягало, злило и пугало. Всех, кроме капитана и доктора. Но экипаж вел себя… адекватно. Не было травли, как на Фаррагуте. Экипаж относился к нему настороженно и отстраненно, от некоторых исходили волны враждебности, но никто не проявил к агрессии. Впрочем, как и особой симпатии. Только капитан обращался к нему по поводу и без. Могло показаться, что он недоволен и всячески пытаетсся «достать» Спока, но это не так. Капитан нетерпеливо ждал ответа, в глазах застывало любопытство, он распространял вокруг волны веселья. От этого постепенно, очень медленно, напряжение экипажа становилось меньше. С каждой сменой Спок ощущал себя более комфортно. Прошло всего несколько дней, но отношение к нему потихоньку теплело. Особенно хорошо это было заметно по юному энсину Чехову. Он настолько отзывчиво следовал за каждым порывом капитана, что казался его зеркальным отражением. Спустя два дня после прибытия на борт Спока, он несмело ему улыбнулся. Поразительно. Это произошло, когда Спок вмешался в научный спор энсина Чехова и лейтенанта Сулу о недавно открытой растительности на Арракане, ее эстетических и медицинских свойствах. Спок отметил, что возле Арракана нет солнца и химические процессы во всех живых организмах протекают иначе, чем на Земле. Поэтому, энсин Чехов прав в утверждении, что ошибочно называть процессы обмена веществ в арраканских растениях фотосинтезом. Возможно, именно это вызвало улыбку энсина, повергшую всех в шок Спок не знал, как должен реагировать, поэтому склонил голову, надеясь, что это равноценно. Кажется, он поступил верно: энсин Чехов улыбнулся еще шире и склонился к своей станции, не обращая ни на кого внимания. В том числе и на воцарившееся на мостике недоумение.  
Капитан в конце смены перед входом в турболифт хлопнул Спока по спине и радостно заявил:  
— Отлично, вы уже вливаетесь в коллектив, коммандер! Продолжайте в том же духе!  
Спок на это лишь приподнял бровь.  
Поразительно, как присутствие альфы влияло на оборотней. Они невольно подстраивались под него, копируя позу, модуляции голоса и отношение к другим. Поэтому экипаж не предпринял никаких враждебных действий к Споку. Очевидно, они не хотели расстраивать капитана. Как оборотни, так и вампиры.  
За полугодовое совместное пребывание в одном замкнутом пространстве членам экипажа приходилось мириться друг с другом. Многие из них не только пытались мирно сосуществовать. Среди разношерстного экипажа были отношения разной степени близости. Спок замечал это по общению людей, по тому, как далеко они допускали друг друга за границы личного пространства. Спок знал, где эти границы находятся как у оборотней, так и у вампиров. За полгода экипаж научился находить золотую середину, что положительно сказывалось как на личных взаимоотношениях, так и на командной работе.  
Атмосфера на корабле не стала умиротворенной, но уже и не была столь напряженной. Всего за несколько дней она начала меняться. Спок был все время занят, у него не было времени на размышления или детальный анализ. Только на поверхностные наблюдения и заключения, которые только предстояло углубить. Ему едва хватало времени на обязательные медитации, не говоря о связи с родными. Несмотря на дисциплинированный разум, Споку приходилось прилагать много усилий, чтобы разобраться большим объемом работы и не упустить отношение экипажа. Это было важно: повторения Фаррагута не хотелось. Открытая враждебность с первых минутсо временем не ушла. Здесь все было иначе. Спок надеялся, что все будет продолжаться в том же духе. Тогда он сможет связаться с родными, и, возможно…  
От размышлений его оторвал звук входящего вызова. Взглянув на дисплей, Спок без колебаний ответил:  
— Да, капитан.  
— Коммандер, требуется ваше присутствие в транспортерной, — у капитана напряженный голос. — Наши гости прибывают раньше времени. Меня не радует отсутствие Скотти.  
— Буду в течении пятнадцати минут, сэр.  
— Славненько. Кирк, конец связи.  
Прибытие на борт послов Джоназара раньше времени было неприятным. Гостевые апартаменты были уже давно готовы, но имелись некоторые трудности с размещением животных, с которыми джоназарианцы не расставались. К сожалению, о таких подробностях их культуры стало известно недавно. Спок вычитал в запросе на посадку небольшой пункт, который посчитали несущественным. Когда поступала директива от командования, капитан отмахнулся от графы о домашних животных, считая, что с какими-то мелкими карманными собачками экипаж справится. И как бы докторй МакКой не ворчал, выдержать их в течение двух недель пути до Джоназара не составит труда.  
Спок, внимательно изучавший документацию к миссии, решил проверить, каких именно животных могут привести на борт. Оказалось, не зря: домашними питомцами у на Джоназаре считались ар`саан. Эти животные похожи на земных рептилий, больше всего — на ящериц с яркой расцветкой от кислотно-оранжевой до голубой, перемещающихся на задних лапах. Им требовался специфический климат. Настроить температуру и влажность в помещениях не составило труда, но ар’саан требовались отдельные каюты. Это не было «заморочкой» джоназарианцев — небольшим пожеланием, изначально проигнорированным по ряду причин. Проблема в том размеры животных превышали человеческие. Рост зрелых особей составлял в среднем 2,78 метра, что исключало возможность их размещения вместе с хозяевами. Кроме того, ар`саан требовали определенного рациона и ухода. Это вызвало огромный интерес у научного отдела, взявшегося за подготовку помещений и обеспечение питания животных. Но они еще не закончили. Похоже, капитану не удалось убедить посла в необходимости нескольких часов отсрочки. Неприятно.  
В коридорах было шумно: время близилось к обеду. Бета-смена на мостике справлялась со своими обязанностями безупречно, а все остальные потихоньку стягивались в столовую, покидая свои рабочие места для законного перерыва. Тех, кто отдыхал в каютах спасала звукоизоляция. Но даже если бы ее не было, вряд ли это принесло какой-то дискомфорт.  
Спок шел по коридору, аккуратно огибая всех, кто попадался ему на пути. Он не спешил: знал, что не опоздает. Некоторые расступались перед старшим помощником, приветственно кивая ему. Это была еще одно новшество для Спока. На Фаррагуте подобного не было. Не приветствовалось ни капитаном, ни кем-либо из команды. На Энтерпрайз пусть робко и не все, но с ним здоровались. Может, не выказывая особого расположения, но и показательно не игнорировали. Очаровательно.  
Двери транспортерной разъехались, пропуская Спока внутрь. Стало понятно, что в коридорах тише, чем здесь. В небольшом помещении было всего шесть человек, но создавалось впечатление, что сюда набилась стая маленьких сехлатов. Они создавали такой шум, что впору выйти обратно, чтобы отрезать себя от балагана. Два члена научного отдела, офицеры службы безопасности, инженер за пультом и капитан создавали поистине огромный беспорядок, не прилагая особых усилий. Удивительно, что в этом всем участвовала на первый взгляд спокойная и степенная вампирша. Она не кричала и не бегала в панике, как ее невысокая рыжеволосая напарница-орионка. Но казалось, что каждое ее слово еще больше подзадоривает коллегу. А это действует на нервы капитану, расхаживающему туда-сюда и громко спорящему со старшим офицером службы безопасности.  
— Хендорф, я надеюсь, что вы проследите за животными! Они не должны нанести вред экипажу.  
— Но, капитан, это не входит в обязанности службы бе…  
— Вы видели размеры этих животных?! — зарычал капитан. Он не просто злился, он был в ярости. Это все ощущали, но не вели себя аккуратнее или почтительнее.  
Офицеры по науке стояли в опасной близости от платформы, их настроение становилось все более разгоряченным из-за второго офицера службы безопасности, вступившего в спор. Инженер за пультом, оставшийся без внимания, что-то спокойно щелкал в своем ПАДДе. Капитан и офицер Хендорф не могли прийти ко взаимопониманию.  
— Хендорф, если эта образина кого-то покусает или сожрет, отвечать перед доктором МакКоем будете сами!  
— Капитан, позволено ли мне будет заметить, что возложить обязанности по присмотру за животными стоит на научный отдел, — внес разумное предложение Спок . Он специально изучил, чьи навыки можно было применить наиболее эффективно без вреда для экипажа и животных. — В частности на лейтенанта Коха, защитившего диссертацию по крупным рептилиям с Кассиопеи. Я считаю, что его опыт может пригодится и для ар`саан, так как они имеют схожие физические характеристики с объектами его исследований.  
— Коммандер! — обрадованно воскликнул капитан. Он учуял Спока раньше, но не подавал виду, пока он не заговорил. — Наконец-то. Джоназарианцы не пожелали отложить свой… визит. Они настаивают на том, чтобы мы приняли их на борт и отбыли раньше. Не понимаю, как несколько часов могут изменить двухнедельный путь…  
— Капитан, даже объяснение, что мы не сможем отправиться раньше, так как главный инженер все еще находиться на поверхности Звездной базы, не принято послом как аргумент? — уточнил Спок, приподнимая бровь. Он не сомневался, что это было озвучено.  
— Нет, эта дотошная зануда… — поморщился капитан. Его не радовала перспектива общения с Альмирой Ак`тан`Даан. Джоназарианку уже отказались перевозить три корабля. Капитан тоже не хотел связываться с послом, сумевшим испортить кровь и бывалым космическим волкам, но ничего поделать с приказом не могу.  
— Капитан, поступил сигнал со Звездной Базы 8. Они запрашивают разрешение на подъем шести… — инженер запнулся, не зная, как обозначить всех, кого нужно поднять на борт. Он неуверенно помялся под ожидающим взглядами и обреченно закончил: — существ.  
— Вот и прибыли, — капитан недовольно передернул плечами и выпрямился. Он был раздражен. Спок молча занял место за его правым плечом. — Лейтенант Т`Рау, лейтенант Джонсон, отойдите от платформы. Хендорф, Савески, — прищуренный взгляд на офицеров службы безопасности и те спокойно отступили в стороны от платформы на случай опасности и кивнули. — Поднимайте, энсин Эмери.  
— Есть, капитан. Запускаю.  
— Надеюсь Скотти не задержится, — процедил сквозь зубы капитан, пока на платформе транспортера клубились огни переноса. — Не радует меня перспектива развлекать эту дамочку до его прибытия.  
Спок на миг склонил голову к плечу, понимая недовольство капитана Кирка, но не одобряя его пренебрежительное отношение. Джоназар славился своими техническими открытиями. Объединенный Звездный Флот надеялся использовать их разработки в своих новых кораблях. По отдельности у оборотней и вампиров не было бы шансов даже на переговоры, не говоря уже о торговле. Джоназарианцы были мирной расой, поставившей во главу технический прогресс. Они отказывались иметь дела с воинственными расами. Поэтому клингоны и ромулане были лишены возможности законно получить любую из разработок Джоназара. До окончания войны на Земле ни оборотни, ни вампиры тоже не имели ни шанса. Но они заключили перемирие, длившееся больше полугода. Тем самым привлекли внимание и вызвали благосклонность джоназарианцев. Превыше всего они ценили умение «ладить» с техникой. Капитан посчитал лейтенанта Скотта наиболее подходящим кандидатом на роль сопровождающего для госпожи Ак`тан`Даан. Не согласиться с ним было сложно. Монтгомери Скотт был известен как изобретатель уравнения трансварпного перемещения в пространстве, а также как гениальный инженер. Это имя было на устах и за пределами Земли. К тому же, сам главный инженер желал пообщаться с гениями технического прогресса. Он настаивал на этом. Капитан даже не думал отказывать.  
На платформе проявлялись шесть фигур. Впереди была сама госпожа посол, по бокам стояли ее сопровождающие. Шестирукие трехпалые голубокожие джоназарианцы выглядели весьма экзотично в парадных ярко-желтых нарядах. В сочетание с цветом кожи такой выбор одежды был слегка… режущим глаз. За спинами хозяев — их питомцы. Три зрелых ящера ярко-оранжевой, салатной и розовой расцветки с причудливыми узорами на чешуе. Любопытная вязь рисунков. Возможно, в нерабочее время Спок сможет присоединится к лейтенанту Коху в изучении ар`саан. Внешний вид, особенности физиологии и поведения этих необычных рептилий весьма занимательны.  
Капитан Кирк едва заметно поморщился, но быстро согнал болезненное выражение лица. Для глаз оборотней такое обилие красок было не комфортным. Но профессионализм победил. Как и требует этикет Джоназара, капитан прямо посмотрел в черные лишенные зрачков глаза госпожи посла и склонил голову в приветствии, особым образом складывая ладони. Спок и все в транспортерной повторили жест капитана.  
— Добро пожаловать на борт Энтерпрайз аласа Альмира Ак`тан`Даан. Мой дом — ваш дом на последующие две недели. Таруак.  
— Благодарю за прием, капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, — перекрестив шесть рук перед собой и соединив все пальцы ответила посол. — Твой дом станет кровом для меня и моих людей. Таруак.  
— Таруак, — эхом повторили за ней сопровождающие мужчины, замершие в такой же позе. Эта фраза в переводе на стандарт означала: «Пусть твои машины слушаются тебя, дарят покой и умиротворение». Лейтенант Ухура на вчерашнем собрании подробно инструктировала высший офицерский состав корабля обо всем, что нужно было знать о языковой культуре джоназарианцев. Ее подчиненные проводили такие же собрания на всех палубах с экипажем. При контакте с другими культурами нужно было учитывать все их особенности. Хотя джоназарианцы заверили, что со взаимопониманием не возникнет проблем, Спок поддерживал столь разумный подход с кратким ознакомлением экипажа с культурными особенностями иной расы. Например, следовало помнить, что джоназарианцы — весьма тактильная раса, но прикосновения к верхней паре рук для них слишком интимны, поэтому недопустимы. У них считается неприличным закрывать плечи и кисти, а также живот. Женщинам должно носить одежду, прикрывающую нижнюю часть ног (коленей у джоназарианцев не было), но не верхнюю. Ноги же мужчин должны быть открыты полностью. Сейчас делегация была одета в парадные одежды, поэтому на госпоже Ак`тан`Даан длинная юбка. Но во время путешествия будет возможность ознакомиться и с повседневными нарядами, учитывающими все особенности и менталитет джоназарианцев. Также все они ходили босиком. Доктор МакКой отметил, что роботы-уборщики «собьются с ног» с этими гостями. Спок же отметил, что у джоназарианцев нет потовых желез, так что чистота на корабле будет соблюдена не только благодаря роботам. Доктор лишь закатил глаза, но никак не прокомментировал данное уточнение, вызвав веселый смех капитана.  
— Разрешите представить, мой старший помощник Спок.  
— Таруак.  
— Лейтенанты Т`Рау и Джонсон будут присматривать за вашими ар`саан под непосредственным руководством своего начальника. К сожалению, он не смог присутствовать, так как занят обустройством места обитания для ваших питомцев.  
— Таруак, — девушки неловко сложили руки и склонились перед послом.  
— Глава службы безопасности Хендорф и офицер Савески будут оберегать ваш покой.  
— Таруак.  
— Мои охранники, Джароф и Салид Рас`тан`Зелеф будут сопровождать меня в этом путешествии, капитан Джеймс Кирк, — ответила любезностью на любезность госпожа посол.  
— А теперь, прошу за мной, госпожа Ак`тан`Даан. Мы со старшим помощником проведем обзорную экскурсию по кораблю.  
— Конечно, спасибо, капитан. Это будет весьма познавательно.

***

  
Как ни странно это признавать, неделя присутствия джоназарианцев на корабле прошла… относительно спокойно. Если не учитывать ворчания доктора МакКоя по поводу и без. В последнее время он был частым гостем на мостике. Возможно,из-за нестабильного состоянием капитана, распространяющего флюиды нервозности. Казалось, он обходился гораздо меньшим временем для сна, чем нужно. Создавалось впечатление, что капитан все еще ждет какого-то подвоха. Хотя два дня без инцидентов показали, что от джоназарианцев особых неприятностей ждать не следует.  
Госпожа посол присутствовала на нескольких планерках, готовилась к предстоящему сеансу связи с адмиралтейством для обсуждения новых директив и договоров между Объединенной Звездной Федерацией и Джоназаром. Ее люди, впрочем как и сама госпожа Арк`тан`Даан, в свободное время пропадали в инженерном. А это значило, что до лейтенанта Скотта было практически невозможно достучаться. Поэтому, когда произошел подвергающий риску здоровье экипажа инцидент, мистер Скотт был занят.  
Альфа-смена проходила вполне заурядно. Капитан по своему обыкновению сидел на мостике и… скучал. Он покачивался в кресле и буравил взглядом всех на мостике. Но молчал. Казалось, что без происшествий капитану нечем заняться. Хотя рутинные корабельные дела продолжали поступать: к капитану подходили энсины, главы отделов с докладами, вопросами и проблемами. В короткие промежутки, когда капитан был свободен, он выглядел донельзя скучающим. Сейчас он встал и начал бродить по палубе. Все уже привыкли к внезапным появлениям капитана за спиной. У Спока это вызывало дискомфорт, несмотря на то, что он привык сосуществовать по крайней мере с одним оборотнем. Правда, оказалось, что тот оборотень по сравнению с экипажем Энтерпрайз был сдержанным и не компанейским. Капитан порой бывал взрывным гипердружелюбным.  
Спок загривком чувствовал его приближение. Оно не несло угрозы, но держало в напряжении. Капитан излучал особую ауру, которой либо следовало подчиняться, либо сопротивляться. Инстинкты, в отличие от разума, не видели компромиссов. Только черное и белое. Спок пока не знал, что выбрать.  
Капитан не успел приблизиться, он резко остановился и тревожно замер. Его беспокойство ощущали все. Даже острее обычного.  
— Что-то не так, — сквозь зубы прорычал капитан.  
Спок машинально обернулся, реагируя на тон капитана. Его мать была права, говоря о возможностях сильного альфы. Спок сделал пару глубоких вдохов, отгоняя неуместные мысли. Он сосредоточился на обстановке, пытаясь уловить, что же потревожило капитана. На мостике медленно снижалась температура. Спок почувствовал это гораздо раньше, не придав особого значения. Температуру могли изменить в рамках приказа, проекта или любого другого санкционированного назначения. Причин для беспокойства Спок не видел.  
— Энсин Чехов, проведите диагностику всех систем.  
— Да, капитан!  
Энсин Чехов развернулся к консоли (когда капитан говорил, он всегда разворачивался к нему всем телом, независимо от того, чем был занят до того) и начал быстро печатать. Он обнаружил что-то тревожащее: пальцы замерли над сенсорным экраном, энсин Чехов выпрямился, напряженно вглядываясь в мелькающие графики и цифры.  
— К-кап-питан, система регуляции жизнеобеспечения дала сбой, — не уверенно отрапортовал энсин. — По причине внешнего механического повреждения.  
— Что именно повреждено?  
— Термостат и прилегающие к нему системы.  
— Волчья матерь! — прошипел капитан. — Лейтенант Ухура, свяжите меня с инженерной. В идеале — со Скотти. Я надеюсь, госпожа посол уже не оккупирует его внимание и он ответит.  
— Готово.  
— Кирк — инженерной. Что у вас там? Мы диагностируем механическое повреждение термостата. Докладывайте.  
— Лейтенант Сотторо на связи, капитан. Мы минимизировали риски для других систем, смогли переключить их на дополнительный генератор. Повреждение зафиксировано на третьей жилой палубе. Туда уже направлена бригада ремонтников. Сам термостат поврежден слишком сильно, он не отвечает на запросы из инженерной и оперативно переключить его отсюда невозможно. Нужно ручное вмешательство. По нашим оценкам через час температура начнет снижаться быстрее, поэтому экипажу нужно принять меры.  
— Сколько времени потребуется на ремонт?  
— Трудно сказать без оценки повреждений, но судя по показаниям приборов — не меньше пяти часов.  
— Как только выясните детали, жду устный отчет, — капитан устало сжал переносицу. — И письменный, естественно.  
— Да, капитан.  
— Лейтенант Сотторо, где лейтенант Скотт?  
— Он с делегацией джоназарианцев.  
— Попытайтесь задействовать его как можно скорее. И пусть свяжется со мной, как только… освободиться, — капитан Кирк скривился так, будто бы у него болели зубы. — Кирк — конец связи.  
Лейтенант Ухура отключила связь с инженерной палубой и капитан сквозь зубы прошипел:  
— Так и знал, что что-то случиться. Еще и без Скотти. Волчья Матерь, да за что мне это!

***

  
Прогнозы подтвердились: повреждения термостата были значительными, поэтому ремонт затянется. По оценкам инженеров, требовалось не просто «спаять» провода, а практически полностью заменить весь пласт панели управления на третьей палубе. Включая и те системы, которые удалось переключить на дополнительные генераторы. Долго в таком режиме они не протянут: повреждения основательно задели основной канал жизнеобеспечения, что без должного ремонта грозило большими проблемами. В открытом космосе это смерти подобно. К счастью, мистер Скотт на Звездной Базе 8 закупил «на всякий случай» некоторые детали.  
Спустя час, как и предполагал лейтенант Сотторо, температура значительно понизилась. Все на мостике едва заметно дрожали в ожидании конца смены. Спок и сам невольно ежился. Его терморегуляция была на порядок хуже, чем у остальных.  
Казалось, только капитану Кирку низкая температура нипочем. Он был раздражен и наматывал круги по мостику, нервируя экипаж. Во-первых тем, что мог в любой момент что-то гаркнуть из-за спины (как произошло с лейтенантом Миарой, которая едва ли не выпрыгнула из кресла от обращения капитана). Во-вторых, своим настроением он влиял на окружающих. Создавалось впечатление, что капитан рвался решать проблему самостоятельно, направляя свою бешеную энергию в определенное русло.  
Бета-смена пришла на мостик в дутых куртках и термо-костюмах. Они были румяны и спокойны, тогда как у альфа-смены настроение испортилось напрочь: и температурой, и капитаном. Споку хотелось как можно быстрее покинуть мостик, чтобы одеться и отогреться, как и всем остальным. Но они с капитаном в этот раз передавали смену гораздо дольше. Несколько минут в другое время не имели бы никакого значения, но сейчас Спок осознавал, что не чувствует пальцев. Мороза на мостике не было, но его тело считало, что снижение температуры — это стресс. Иногда Спок чувствовал иррациональную зависть к иным полукровкам — у них не было таких проблем, как у него. В отличие от него они были лабораторно выведенным совершенством практически без изъянов.  
Кажется, холод не только влиял на его тело, но и приглушал мысли. Теплая одежда и пара часов глубокой медитации должны помочь.  
Когда за спиной закрылись двери турболифта, Спок возблагодарил Сурака, хоть и не был склонен обращаться к нему по пустякам. Странно, что капитан не вылетел с мостика сразу же: казалось, по окончании смены он просто телепортируется. Но он проявил зрелость и выдержку, сумев выполня свои обязанности в полной мере.  
— О чем задумались, коммандер? — голос капитана вырвал Спока из задумчивости. — По-вашему, я смогу выцарапать Скотти из лап госпожи посла?  
— Капитан, вы имеет полное право вызвать мистера Скотта по коммуникатору, вы не давали ему увольнительную или выходной, он должен присутствовать на посту…  
— Я покажусь эгоистом, но, если бы не данная ситуация, я бы Скотти отдал на растерзание джоназарианцев до конца их пребывания на корабле. В противном случае развлекать бы их пришлось мне, — капитан передернул плечами и поморщился. — Я, конечно, должен быть дипломатом, но еще в первый день сопровождающие госпожи посла дали понять, что считают нашу расу на мягко говоря низшей. На уровне муравьев где-то. Как они вообще решились поделиться с нами технологиями с таким отношением?.. А, ладно, спасибо, что выслушали, коммандер, думаю, вам нужно пройти в каюту и согреться. Как и мне. Хотя я бы предпочел заняться проблемами с кораблем, но нарваться на негодование Боунса не хочется. Хорошего отдыха, коммандер.  
— Благодарю, капитан… — Спок в моменты странной словоохотливости капитана терялся, не понимая, что должен сказать или сделать.

***

  
Как Спок ни старался, нормально согреться не получалось. Каюта, в которой он привык поддерживать высокую комфортную температуру, превратилась в холодильник. Не помогала ни теплая одежда, ни медитация. В дутой куртке и теплых штанах, сковывающих движения, было неудобно работать, а без них терпеть холод — невозможно. Хуже то, что Спок не мог надеть перчатки — для работы с ПАДДом, для написания отчетов были нужны обнаженные руки, а перчатки делали пальцы неуклюжими и неповоротливыми, не давая печатать так быстро, как хотелось.  
В конце-концов, Спок отложил документы, которыми занимался после медитации, Он решил пройтись по кораблю, чтобы не сидеть на месте. Давно пора было осмотреть оранжереи и обзорные палубы, потому что до этого сделать ознакомительную прогулку не было возможности: отчеты, документы, включение в работу экипажа и визиты в медотсек, отнимали все свободное время.  
Спок неспешно шел по коридорам, прислушиваясь к жизни экипажа, глядя на нее со стороны. В аварийной обстановке пониженной температуры экипаж функционировал все так же. Несколько энсинов энергично обсуждали предстоящую тренировку, чувствуя себя вполне комфортно в громоздкой теплой одежде. То тут, то там мелькали мило воркующие или ругающиеся парочки. Возле приборной панели лениво переругивались два инженера. Сестра Чэпел куда-то спешила с озабоченным лицом. Это было нормально. Удивительно было другое — инженеры были вампиром и оборотнем, среди парочек тоже случались разнорасовые. На этом корабле будто не было границ. Будто не было до войны. Напряжения. Представители разных рас не кучковались по отдельности. Не шипели злобно друг на друга. Ну может изредка, но это было… Больше по личной неприязни, чем ввиду надиктованной годами войны. Каждый будто следовал за своим капитаном, подражал ему. Все. Оборотни, орионцы, андориане. Вампиры. Будто так было всегда. Спок считал, что они сами того не осознавали. Насколько зависимы от своего капитана. Насколько он…  
Спок дошел до небольшой голопалубы и решил зайти. Отличается ли она от похожей на Фаррагуте? Хотя звездолеты класса Конституция конструировались по одному проекту, но даже стандартную территорию каждый экипаж подстраивает под себя. Под свои нужды, желания и представления. Под свой характер. Споку говорили, что у каждого настоящего экипажа есть свой характер. Очень близкий для него человек. И хоть он всегда относился к этому с некоторым логичным скептицизмом, в некоторых моментах склонен был верить. У экипажа Энтерпрайз был характер. Он разительно отличался от характера Фаррагута.  
На голопалубе тихо и сумрачно. Большие визоры отражали звезды. Это лишь проекция: на скорости звездолета невозможно отследить отдельные созвездия и планеты. Но оборотни считали, что это красиво. Чернота, глубокая синь космоса и яркие точки звезд, иногда составляющие абстрактные рисунки. Свет.  
Двери тихо съехались за спиной Спока. Он прошёл вглубь палубы, которая казалась пустой. Только казалась.  
На диванах, стоящих полукругом посреди комнаты, чуть ниже возвышения у входа, кто-то был. Светлая макушка и чутье подсказывали, что это капитан. Он что-то тихо говорил, склонив голову вниз. Бесшумно подойдя ближе Спок увидел, что у него головой на коленях кто-то лежал.  
Юный энсин Чехов, судя по кудрявым волосам.  
— Капитан, я больше не боюсь командира, — тихие слова энсина заставили Спока замереть без движения, хотя он собирался уйти, не нарушая чужого уединения. — Он не такой, как те полукровки. В Турине. Он… другой. Я не чувствую опасности.  
— Да, Паша, коммандер другой, — капитан мягко, почти невесомо гладил энсина по волосам.  
— Всё говорили, что вы сошли с ума, капитан. Я сначала не верил, но потом… было сложно.  
— Мм, немного внезапно.  
— Но я сказал, что вы бы нам не навредили. Сулу тоже так сказал. А доктор МакКой — что вы без царя в голове.  
— Ну в Боунсе я не сомневался, — пробормотал себе под нос капитан. — Я бы не подверг свой экипаж опасности.  
— Я знаю, — энсин говорил спокойно и тихо. А потом вдруг судорожно вздохнул и всхлипнул. — Я скучаю, капитан. Мне не хватает… родных. У меня много братьев и я привык… А сейчас будто отрезано. Мне одиноко. Моя бабушка, она родилась и выросла в России, рассказывала, что если есть стая, тогда легче. Даже если это не родные. Капитан, я хочу в вашу стаю. Мне будет легче, я думаю. Мне спокойно рядом с вами. И с доктором МакКоем. Ну… с ним немного не так, он много ворчит и огрызается, но с ним тоже спокойно.  
— Лестно слышать, Паша, но я не уверен, что…  
— Капитан, вы мой альфа. Я признаю вас своим альфой.  
На миг воцарилась тишина. Густая, звенящая. За ним послышался свистящий звук чужого вдоха. Капитан.  
— Ух ты, это так… — восторженно прошептал энсин Чехов.  
— Я и забыл, как это может ударить по мозгам, — капитан обескуражен. Он пытался подавить легкую дрожь. Спок думал, чтобы не напугать.  
— Я не думал, что бабушка была права. Что будет достаточно просто сказать… Вам неуютно, капитан? — голос энсина Чехова дрогнул неуверенностью. — Я чувствую…  
— Ты мой бета, Паша, — в голосе капитана звучала… легкая насмешка? — Теперь ты меня чувствуешь. Возможно, Боунса тоже.  
— Боунса? — явное недоумение. Споку тоже захотелось узнать, кто это такой.  
— Хэль забери, забываю, — фыркнул капитан. — Доктора МакКоя. Он тоже мой бета.  
— Я так и знал! — энсин Чехов вскинул голову с колен капитана и наткнулся взглядом на Спока. Его глаза горели расплавленным золотом. — Капитан…  
Услышав испуг и напряжение в голосе энсина, капитан Кирк резко обернулся, сверкая алой радужкой. Готовый к прыжку. Но встретившись глазами со Споком, он как-то сразу расслабился. Энсин Чехов на его коленях тоже сразу обмяк.  
— Коммандер, добрый вечер. Не думал встретить вас здесь в такое время, — он говорил, будто все нормально. Будто Спок не был свидетелем чего-то особенного.  
— Простите, что помешал, капитан, — Спок чувствовал… неловкость? Он не должен был этого видеть. Он должен был уйти, как только понял, что вторгается во что-то столь… Интимное. Ему всегда казалось, что стайные отношения это действительно нечто… Не для чужих глаз.  
— Вне службы можете называть меня Джим, не стесняйтесь, коммандер. А я буду звать вас Спок, — в голос капитана проскользнула некая… игривость?  
— Не думаю, что это уместно, капитан, — Спок заложил руки за спину и выпрямился еще сильнее.  
— Какая вы бука, коммандер.  
Споку показалось, или капитан только что… надул губы? Как… дитя?  
Энсин Чехов, о котором они с капитаном подзабыли, вдруг звонко рассмеялся. Спок понял, что все это представление направлено не на него. По этому смеху стало понятно, что энсина отпустило напряжение. А по серьезному и внезапно острому взгляду капитана — что он старался сделать все для этого. Чтобы энсину Чехову стало спокойно.  
Спок проникся к капитану еще большим уважением. Его инстинкты альфы, вожака, капитана, были развиты на высшем уровне. Ни у одного из встреченных ранее альф Спок не видел такого. Настолько сильной заботы о своей стае. Да и стай он видел не так уж много. На Фаррагуте небольшая семья-стая одного из старших офицеров была не настолько… Защищенной? Хотя что можно говорить о стае без альфы? С этим гораздо сложнее.  
— Пожалуй, я пойду в свою каюты, капитан, — Спок понимал, что должен оставить энсина Чехова, нового бету капитана Кирка, с ним наедине. Так должно быть правильно.  
— Хорошего отдыха, коммандер.

***

  
Паша на удивление спокойный и какой-то радужный. От него исходит такой внутренний свет, что хочется зажмуриться и закрыться локтем. Он — сильный бета и в будущем может стать…  
Сон резко прерывается и Джим подхватывается на кровати. Как всегда — из глубокого сна сразу в бодрствование. Военные привычки невозможно искоренить, даже если ты на безопасном корабле. Джим глубоко вдыхает-выдыхает и опускает босые ноги на пол каюты. Сразу покрывается мурашками с ног до головы. Термостат еще не починили. Прекрасно.  
Сон был сильным и ярким, давно Джиму такие не снились. Возможно сон такой из-за ощущения теплого присутствия Паши по стайной связи. Своей детской непосредственностью он уравновешивает тяжелое и порой болезненное присутствие Боунса, который не всегда закрывается. Порой Джиму кажется, что Боунс все делает ему на зло. Или в назидание. Одно другому не мешает. Перед самым пробуждением Джим увидел фигуру немолодой женщины. Возможно… А, нет, кто поверит, что к нему в сны приходит сама Волчья Матерь? Скользящая между людей. Какая глупость, он сам в это мало верит.  
Когда Джим вернулся в свою каюту после дивного разговора сначала с Пашей, потом со Споком, он без сил рухнул в кровать и уснул, задумываясь о произошедшем. Казалось, произошедшее выпило из Джима все силы. После сна Джим чувствует себя вполне отдохнувшим. До альфа-смены есть время и он может сделать записи.  
— Компьютер, личный дневник капитана. Продолжить. Звездная дата… Хэль, какой сегодня день? Не важно, потом добавлю. Вчера моя стая пополнилась еще одним членом. Павел Андреевич Чехов. Энсин. Бета без стаи. Теперь со стаей. У нас еще и наблюдатель был. Мистер Спок. Коммандер. Хэль, мой личный дневник, будет просто Спок. Паша сам выбрал меня, я прочувствовал это. Но Спок не был угрозой. Если бы вошел кто-то другой, Ухура или, например, Скотти, мне кажется, я бросился бы защищать Пашу. Рычать. Со Споком все не так. Он не ощущается чужеродным. Он важный, безопасный. Я это почувствовал, как только он ступил на борт. Странно, но его хочется опекать. И с ним легче, чем со Сконном. Несмотря на весь формализм, которому он следует. Есть что-то такое в нем… Располагающее. Может в этих темных глазах? Будто без зрачка. Хэль, хотел о Паше, а снова о Споке. Надеюсь, я был прав. И его присутствие поможет понять, куда нам двигаться с Боунсом. Как оградить Т’Милу и…  
— К’птин,Скотти на связи! Что тут без меня творилось? Что эти хэлевы рептилии сделали с системой жизнеобеспечения? И какого… — голос Скотти тонет в страшном грохоте на заднем фоне.  
— Скотти, иду к тебе! — Джим вскакивает и бегает по каюте, быстро натягивая форменные брюки. Как хорошо, что сегодня он спал один. Как и предыдущие полгода, в общем. Нелегка капитанская доля на закрытом корабле. Скотти давно отключился. Джим надеется, что он услышал ответ. Натягивая через голову рубашку он делает запрос:  
— Компьютер, местоположение… Тьфу, хэлева горловина! Лейтенанта Скотта.  
— Местоположение лейтенанта Скотта — третья жилая палуба.  
— Что ж, погнали!

Возятся они до самого вечера, Джиму приходится искать себе замену для альфа-смены. Инженерные навыки все еще при нем. Странно, казалось, война сожрала все, кроме умения командовать, подчиняться и нападать. Скотти садится на пол прямо рядом с разворошеной панелью. Ее нужно косметически закрыть, чтобы не сверкала нутром с разноцветными проводами. Бригада техников ушла, чтобы ее заменит следующая, в задачи которой входит косметический ремонт.  
— А вы та еще шельма в инженерии к’птин, — слова Скотти можно расценить и как оскорбление, и как комплимент. Джим выбирает последнее.  
— Я просто лучший во всем, Скотти, — он расплывается в улыбке, глядя куда-то в пустоту. Холодно. Хочется спать.  
— Ну конечно, конечно, — Скотти фырчит и хрипло смеется. — Хотите выпить? Смена уже закончилась.  
— А что у тебя есть?  
— Саурианский бренди подойдет?  
— Спрашиваешь!

Саурианский бренди — та еще гадость. Бронебойная. 15 лет выдержки. Где только Скотти достал…  
— К’птин, я чуть инфаркт не схватил там, прямо в транспортерной, — язык у Скотти уже не хило заплетался. Кинсер пытался отобрать у него бутылку, но это он зря. — Вы как будто с дуба рухнули, такое творили. Еще и… Ик!.. Полукровка этот. Вы не думайте, осуждать вас я не в праве, но чем вы думали? Это тогда я так думал. Коммандер Спок он… ну не такой, как те, на войне. Они другие. А он спокойный, аж бесит. И парочке моих инженеров нравится. Прошло полторы недели, а наши дамочки некоторые уже вздыхают по нему, вы знали?  
— Да ладно? — Джим удивленно поднимает брови и шипит: когда потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы вылить в бокал остатки бренди, он стукнулся локтем о стол. — Я думал, экипаж едва про… пер…пред... прео-до-ле-ва-ет, о!.. неприязнь к нему.  
— Пфф, все видят, что вы к нему нормально относитесь. И он, ну, нормальный вроде, — Скотти задумчиво болтает остатки янтарной жидкости в своем бокале. — Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но я служил с одним полукровкой. Его пристрелили. Он вел себя отвратительно, будто машина, не человек. Только машина обозленная. Дикое животное. Бешеное. Его старший просто приставил пистолет ко лбу и выстрелил. Тот не просил пощады, не… Только смотрел обезумевшим взглядом. Он тогда подростка убил голыми руками. Я никогда не думал, что… Что можно вот так вот, на ребенка. Безоружного. А Спок… Коммандер не такой. Он спускался несколько раз в инженерный. Он нейтральный. Я не чую его как тех полукровок. Он вообще будто вампир. А к ним я уж привык за полгода. Но знаете, к’птин, я иногда боюсь, что он может вот так же обезуметь.  
— Скотти, если он причинит кому-то вред на корабле я пристрелю его лично.  
— Надеюсь у вас хватит на это духу.

***

  
— Прибываем на орбиту Джоназара через 20 минут! — звонко отрапортовал энсин Чехов.  
— Слава Волчьей матери, — проворчал себе под нос капитан. Но услышали все. Спок отметил, как он сжал переносицу пальцами, и только потом поднялся из кресла. — Спок, мы с вами проведем наших гостей на планету. Сулу, мостик на вас.  
Спок поднялся из-за своей консоли и машинально стал за правым плечом капитана. Это уже стало привычным.  
Неделя после происшествия с термостатом, а соответственно и последняя неделя пребывания джоназарианцев на корабле прошла спокойнее. Никакие животные не вызывали проблем, что радовало доктора МакКоя. Капитан стал спокойнее. Возможно, это следствие увеличения стаи. Утверждать сложно, Спок еще слишком мало знал обстановку на корабле. И капитана.  
После того, как Спок стал свидетелем произошедшего на голопалубе, энсин Чехов стал более открытым и благосклонным. Он без боязни обращался по рабочим вопросам, интересовался его мнением о научных изысканиях в разных областях. Энсин Чехов, казалось, пытался всячески его привечать. Он еще больше подражал капитану, при этом оставаясь самим собой. Насколько Спок мог судить. Следом к нему начал лояльнее относиться лейтенант Сулу. Казалось, этот немного странно пахнущий оборотень опекал младшего товарища. И готов был его как защитить, так и поддержать.  
Спок никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. К столь… доброжелательному отношению от некоторых членов экипажа.  
Он размышлял об этом не в первый раз, следуя за капитаном. Тот излучал столь явное нетерпение, что было неуютно. Он его даже не скрывал. Сейчас это ощущалось не так всепоглощающе, как неделю назад. Спок предполагал, что это следствие расширения стаи. Любопытно, если он прав, то как будет ощущаться капитан, если стая станет еще больше? Насколько Спок знал, сейчас в нее входило три оборотня — сам капитан, доктор МакКой и энсин Чехов. О новом статусе командование было проинформировано почти незамедлительно, судя по доступным файлам. Адмиралтейство не скрывало статус капитана и его стаи. На определенному уровне доступа. Спок считал это неразумным. Прошло не так много времени. Хотя кто знает, на что уровень доступа Спока не распространялся. Он не в том положении, чтобы задавать вопросы. Никогда не был. И вряд ли когда-либо будет.  
— Ну что, коммандер, вы в таком же нетерпении, как и я? — капитан нарушил затянувшееся молчание, когда они вышли из турболифта. — Наши гости порядком… подпортили нам нервы. Не знаете, как там лейтен Кох? Кажется, вам пришлось взять на себя его обязанности с ар’саан?  
— У Лейтенанта Коха оказалась весьма специфическая аллергия на укусы этих животных. Его кожные покровы стали «нежно-василькового цвета» по словам сестры Чэпел. Вчера был последний приступ асфиксии…  
— То-то Боунс фонил раздражением больше обычного, — пробормотал себе под нос капитан. — Как лейтенант чувствует себя сейчас?  
— Доктор МакКой утверждает, что лучше. Что у него и с вами забот хватало, а тут ещё Кох…  
— Боунс мне никогда не забудет высадку на Эр-4 и ту милую пушистую зверушку. А, не обращайте внимания, коммандер — заметив выгнутую бровь Спока, капитан отмахнулся. — Эта история долгая, хоть и весьма забавная. Не для Боунса, конечно. Расскажите лучше, как вам было работать с ар'саан?  
— Весьма познавательно, капитан, — Спок думал, что этого достаточно, но судя по выражению лица капитана — нет. Хотя может он хотел услышать нечто иное.  
— Например?  
— Эти рептилии малочувствительны к свету и теплу, больше привыкли к обитанию в условиях влажных подземелий. Научная служба очень долго пыталась подобрать оптимальную влажность для ар'саан. Одна из особей в последнюю неделю заболела.  
— Не после укуса ли лейтенанта Коха? — хохотнул капитан.  
— Не думаю, что это взаимосвязано.  
— Да ладно, коммандер, разве это не смешно?  
— Это может вызвать прецедент. Влияния крови оборотней на ар'саан.  
— А может у этого конкретного аллергия на Коха? — капитан веселился. Спок не понимал причин — почему это может быть смешно — но чувствовал, как из капитана уходило напряжение. Оно было не явным, но весьма нервирующим. Будто электризовало воздух.  
— Исключено. Мы купировали развитие заболевания. Удалось вывести антитела, способные защитить иммунитет ар'саан от заражения подобным вирусом.  
— Так они ещё и заразные были?  
— Для остальных особей, не для гуманоидов.  
— Как интересно, — несмотря на веселье в голосе, по глазам капитана видно, что ему действительно интересно. Это не притворство. И не сарказм. — Хотел бы я послушать про все ваши открытия с ар'саан, но мы уже на месте. Готовы?  
— Да, капитан.  
В транспортерной немноголюдно: только лейтенант Хендорф стоял немного вразвалку рядом с молодым энсином-дежурным. Девушка смущенно смеялась и смотрела на него из-под ресниц. Спок не помнил, как ее зовут.  
— Энсин Лоер, давайте вы будете строить глазки вне смены? — капитан слегка раздражен, но не недоволен. Казалось,что он даже позабавлен ситуаций. Хотя ни энсин Лоер, ни лейтенант Хендорф об этом не догадывались. Оба смущенно отпрянули друг от друга.  
— Да, капитан!  
— Волчья матерь, как все сложно, — капитан был взвинчен. За эти недели он устал. — Скотти уже должен быть на подходе, я надеюсь.  
— Позвольте предположить, капитан, что лейтенант Скотт должен прибыть в течение…  
— И вот в этих реле мы…  
Двери разъехались с лёгким шорохом, впуская в транспортерную делегацию джоназарианцев в сопровождении лейтенантов Скотта и Т'Рау. Вампиршу окружили ар'саан, успевшие за две недели привязаться к ней. Она шла между тремя рептилиями, будто в окружении охраны. Сопровождавшие делегацию офицеры службы безопасности по кивку лейтенанта Хендорф остались снаружи.  
— К'птин, позвольте принять на себя честь транспортировки наших гостей на их родную планету, — лейтенант Скотт блестел глазами со странным трудовым рвением.  
— Разрешаю, — капитан благосклонно кивнул. Энсин Лоер уступила место лейтенанту Скотту за пультом.  
Джоназарианцы степенно прошли к платформе транспортера и повернулась лицом к провожающим.  
— Капитан Кирк, наше присутствие на корабле было весьма… продуктивным, — Альмира Ак'тан'Даан на миг задумалась, но сразу же продолжила: — Мы смогли достичь согласия во всех деловых вопросах на данном этапе. Ваше участие в переговорах весьма ценно. Общение с вашим экипажем было освежающим. И познавательным. Гостеприимство ваших машин мы оценили по достоинству. Надеемся, что ваше руководство будет столь же разумным и в дальнейшем.  
— Весьма лестно слышать такое из ваших уст, госпожа Ак'тан'Даан, — капитан почтительно склонил голову. — Мы надеемся на дальнейшее плодотворное сотрудничество.  
— Все будет зависеть только от вас, — на лице госпожи Ак'тан'Даан появилось подобие улыбки. Вместе со своими сопровождающими и ар'саан, которые неохотно отошли от лейтенанта Т'Рау, госпожа посол ступила на платформу.  
— Мистер Спок, напоследок мы хотим поблагодарить вас и мистера Коха, — в разговор вступил один из сопровождающих джоназарианцев. — Я являюсь главой одного из крупных питомников ар'саан. Когда наступит цикл размножения, мы в благодарность пришлем вам яйцо. И инструкции по уходу за ним до вылупления.  
— Это будет честью для нас, — Спок невозмутимо склонил голову.  
— До свидания, — неожиданно сказала госпожа Ак'тан'Даан. Ее сопровождающие эхом повторили за ней.  
— До свидания, — голос капитана выдавал недоумение. Госпожа Ак'тан'Даан усмехнулась и кивнула, обозначив что на этом прощание окончено.  
— Запускайте, лейтенант Скотт!  
Джоназарианцы исчезли в огнях транспортера.  
— С планеты передают, что все окей, к'птин. Они дома, — отрапортовал лейтенант Скотт.  
— Наконец-то.  
— И не говорите.  
— Все по местам. Пора убираться отсюда. А там можно будет отметить.

Альфа-смена закончилась быстро и на удивление легко. Капитан излучал такое благодушие и довольство, что не заразиться его хорошим настроением было сложно. Энсин Чехов сиял улыбкой, ему едва заметно вторил лейтенант Сулу. Только лейтенант Ухура сохраняла спокойствие. На первый взгляд. Спок думал, что на самом деле она тоже ликовала, только не показывала этого. Военная муштра и природная уравновешенность не давали ей поддаваться всеобщему веселью. Если состояние экипажа на мостике можно так назвать.  
— Лейтенант Мако, мостик на вас! — капитан бодро передал смену и прошёл в турболифт вместе со Споком. — А это становится традицией, а, коммандер?  
— Что именно, капитан? — Спок попытался скрыть замешательство. Он действительно не совсем понимал, что имелось в виду.  
— Вы и я покидаем мостик последними, — мягко улыбаясь, пояснил капитан.  
— Это не удивительно. По уставу капитан и первый офицер последними передают смену.  
— Нет, коммандер, обычно смену передают все одновременно. Должны просто меняться, — капитан задумчиво смотрел на панель турболифта. — Так было раньше, я еще застал беззаботное время в академии, во время практики на последних курсах. Паша, например, не знает такого. А я помню. Хотел бы вернуть те традиции, но пока ещё не отпускает. Полгода прошло, а не отпускает.  
В голосе капитана грусть. Но она какая-то лёгкая, почти беззаботная. Он знал, что в силах изменить, повлиять. Он уже был частью чего-то большего,чем обычный оборотень. Спока это восхищало. Хотя вряд ли он об этом расскажет.  
— Я не знал о таких особенностях.  
— А я не знал, что такие глупости прописали в уставе. В новом Уставе объединенных космических сил.  
— Космических?.. — Спок недоуменно поднял бровь.  
— О, ну разве это не умора, коммандер?  
— Простите… — от Спока ускользал смысл. Его мысль прыгала с темы на тему. Или Споку так казалось. Возможно, в словах капитана была какая-то взаимосвязь, только уловить ее никак не удавалось.  
— А, ничего,коммандер, — капитан как-то устало вздохнул и махнул рукой. — Не обращайте внимания. Лучше скажите,вы же присоединитесь к нам в столовой?  
— Я не совсем понимаю причину…  
— Просто скажите «да», коммандер, вам нужно вливаться в коллектив, — за маской балагура скрывался сильный и острый разум. За некоторыми чужими ужимками, эмоциями, поведением Спок иногда забывал об этом. Но капитан будто не уставал напоминать: он не зря получил свой пост. Далеко не за «красивые глаза».  
— Да, капитан.  
— Вот и славненько.


	3. Часть 2. Стая

Альфа-смена идёт своим чередом. Чехов привычно порхает длинными тонкими пальцами по панели навигации. Джим завороженно следит за их движениями. Это вводит в какое-то подобие транса. Успокаивает нервы. Сконн за своим терминалом что-то делает с каменной спиной. Он в очередной раз зол или на что-то обижен. И бесит Джима до дрожи. Прошло почти полгода, а он все никак не может смириться с этим вампиром на борту. От него всего будто исходит какой-то душок. От которого болит голова. Джим замечает, что и у вампиров с ним не самые тёплые отношения. Он ни разу не видел его с кем-то в комнатах отдыха или на одной из голопалуб. Кажется, от него мурашки по коже не только у Джима.  
«Сконн в последнее время похож на обиженную женушку», — быстро набирает Джим сообщение и отправляет, не давая себе задуматься.  
«Джим Кирк, тебе пятнадцать, что ли?» — ответ от Боунса приходит с задержкой. К Джиму успевает подойти энсин, заменяющий Ухуру. Которая должна быть у Боунса на внеплановом осмотре в связи с неизвестным вирусом, постигшим нескольких вампиров на борту. Часть из них уже побывали в медотсеке. Не то, чтобы безопасник М'Тена выглядит довольным по этому поводу. Вампиры в целом не отличаются эмоциональностью, но… Джиму кажется, что он прав.  
«Но это правда, Боунс!»  
«Ты сейчас серьёзно жалуешься мне на своего первого помощника,будто он твоя девушка?»  
«Ну…»  
«Ты же его ненавидишь. А, тебе…»  
Джим не успевает дочитать сообщение, мгновенно вскидывая голову. Его привлекает сильный запах. Он какой-то… Родной. Нужный. Правильный.  
— Разрешите подняться на мостик, капитан! — голос у лейтенанта Т’Милы очень звонкий. Он как-то не вяжется с ее строгим видом и холодным взглядом. Бледная и темноволосая, она не производит впечатление человека с таким высоким голосом. Джиму раньше казалось, что у он у неё должен быть низким и глубоким. Но все не так. Иногда это вгоняет в ступор. И заблуждение, что по голосу можно судить о характере. Своим упрямством Т’Мила могла даже Боунса переплюнуть. Жаль, не его подчиненная, а одна из связисток Ухуры.  
— Разрешаю, — первое «р» выходит рокочуще-рычащим. Джим не может справиться с голосом. Весь мостик оборачивается на него. Он сам не замечает, как поднимается со своего места и идет в сторону Т’Милы.  
Она уже вышла из турболифта и успела пройти в сторону Сконна, но замирает, глядя на приближающегося Джима. Она не боится. Но напряжена. Несмотря на месяцы на корабле, она помнит происшествие в доках. Считает, что ей нечего боятся  
На мостике тишина, только едва слышно шуршат и пищат некоторые из приборов. На ручке капитанского кресла истерически дребезжит ПАДД.  
Джиму все равно. Он подходит к Т’Миле и опускается перед ней на колени. Сидит так пару мгновений, принюхивается, прикрыв глаза. Удовлетворенно кивнув, подается вперед и утыкается лбом Т’Миле в живот. Она не одна. Вампир, а пахнет так правильно.  
Джим ласково рычит.  
И просыпается от истерического ора будильника.

***

  
Спок на Энтерпрайз уже два месяца и пять дней. Не то, чтобы он специально считал, но, если нужно, мог сказать до секунды. Врожденное чувство времени, удивляющее всех на Фаррагуте. Многие считали, что такое присуще только вампирам. Не полукровкам, как он. Многие не знали, что истина о нем где-то посредине.  
За это время Спок не почувствовал себя своим. Но и не стал изгоем. Он был чем-то иным. Не вливался в какие-то огромные компании, но как-то незаметно начал играть с лейтенантом Ухурой на музыкальных инструментах. Помогать лейтенанту Коху в написании диссертации об ар’саан. Решать интересные математические задачки с энсином Чеховым. Заниматься в зале вместе с несколькими офицерами службы безопасности. Спокойно медитировать в оранжерее рядом с парой офицеров по науке. Не говорить с ними, но всегда кивать при встрече. Ходить на обследования к доктору МакКою. Не то, чтобы последнее было приятным времяпрепровождением. От Спока не шарахались в коридорах и других комнатах. Здоровались теперь абсолютно все.  
Жизнь на корабле текла своим чередом. Короткие миссии разной степени сложности и направленности были… очаровательно любопытными и раскрывали экипаж с разных сторон. И Спока узнавали с тех же разных сторон. Он не чувствовал какого-то очевидного и яркого дружелюбия (если не считать энсина Чехова, который лучился приязнью), но понимал, что экипаж за какие-то пару месяцев стал относиться к нему теплее, не так настороженно, а некоторые и с толикой уважения. Как лейтенант Кох, который в какой-то момент перестал стесняться писать Споку по поводу каких-то сведений или в поисках совета. Это было необычно. Можно сказать, непривычно.  
В какой-то момент Спок начал понимать, что большая часть его свободного времени занята. Он не только работает или пишет отчеты. Он вовлечен в какую-то мизерную часть социальной жизни огромного экипажа. Иногда ему казалось, что он практически не остается в одиночестве.  
Сейчас был тот редкий случай, когда Споку не нужно было с кем-то встречаться вне работы. Он закончил свою ежедневную медитацию и решил прогуляться к одной из комнат отдыха на третьей палубе. После джоназарианцев, Спок не доходил до этой части корабля. Как сказал бы энсин Чехов — «не довелось».  
Спок спокойно шел к своей цели, когда на пути его нагнала запыхавшаяся энсин Нанди. На четверть андорианка восточно-европейской внешности выглядела… экзотично. Она увлекалась татуировками и древними письменностями разных культур. В какой-то момент она решила, что по поводу досураковской письменности более рационально обратиться ко Споку, чем к лейтенанту Ухуре, что было бы логичнее.  
— Коммандер, постойте! — энсин Нанди заговорила только когда отдышалась. — Я хотела вас поблагодарить за расшифровку тех фраз, которые хотела набить на… В общем которые хотела превратить в татуировку.  
— Вы могли бы написать мне сообщение, энсин, — Спок приподнял бровь, глядя на то, как нежно-голубая кожа на щеках Нанди темнеет, приближаясь оттенком к синеватому. Очень любопытный феномен.  
— Я хотела поблагодарить лично и… — энсин Нанди смутилась еще больше, нежели до этого и протянула свернутую в виде свитка бумагу: — Если вы когда-либо захотите сделать себе татуировку, то у вас будет макет.  
— Благодарю, — Спок осторожно взял в руки свиток и ничего, кроме благодарности, сказать не успел: энсин Нанди еще сильнее потемнела щеками и, бормоча извинения, буквально сбежала.  
Прежде чем развернуть свиток, Спок несколько раз провел пальцами туда обратно, пытаясь прочувствовать текстуру. Реплицированный один из древних видов письменного носителя был приятным на ощупь, чуть шершавым. Легкого желтовато-кремового цвета с едва заметными темными разводами по всей поверхности. Точно нельзя было утверждать, но материал был неживотного происхождения. Папирус? Спок не знал, что энсин Нанди взяла за основу, когда реплицировала задуманное. Возможно она обратилась не к земным корням, а к андорианским. С культурой данной расы Спок был знаком в меньшей степени. Тем не менее, свиток был эстетически приятен. На вид и на ощупь.  
На внутренней стороне были изображены вулканские иероглифы, складывающиеся в традиционную фразу приветствия «Живи долго и процветай» на акварельно-голубом фоне с нежно-розовыми цветами сакуры.  
Рисунок был красив и многозначен, многогранен. Но основной посыл был к смешению культур. К тому, что Спок был полукровкой. Скорее всего энсин Нанди вкладывала и другие смыслы, эскиз был гораздо более многогранным, чем казалось. Наверняка она вкладывала в него еще и какую-то часть романтического контекста, но… Спок не мог оценить именно этот контекст по достоинству.  
Спок аккуратно свернул свиток. Он обязательно сохранит его. И, возможно, покажет матери. Расскажет о том, что понял сам. И что может еще означать этот эскиз. Вряд ли Спок сделает татуировку. Он считал несколько нерациональным разрисовывать свое тело. Если нужно будет рассказать историю, он расскажет ее сам. Особенно о себе.  
Жаль, что сложить свиток было некуда, но Спок был уверен, что не потеряет его.  
Нужно будет поблагодарить энсина Нанди.  
Спок продолжил свой путь к комнате отдыха. По дороге ему больше никто не встретился: он уже был как раз неподалеку. Комната отдыха на третьей жилой палубе не должна отличаться чем-то неординарным. Но по словам лейтенанта Ухуры, после одной из миссий, аборигены небольшой планеты класса М в благодарность подарили десанту необычный фонтан, не требующий трубопровода и дополнительных источников воды. Жидкость из фонтана пить было нежелательно, но он был «необычайно красивым». Споку любопытно посмотреть на этот феномен.  
Комната отдыха не пустовала. Спок на какой-то момент подумал, что оборотни называют это понятием дежавю. В комнате был мягко приглушенный свет и звучала легкая музыка. Посредине журчал золотой фонтан.  
На диванах, стоявших вокруг фонтана, лицом ко входу, расположились трое — офицер связи лейтенант Т’Мила откинулась спиной на рыжеволосого мускулистого оборотня, кажется, одного из инженеров лейтенанта Скотта, а у них в ногах, на полу, устроился капитан, положив голову на живот лейтенанта. Заметив вошедшего Спока, инженер низко зарычал, но замолчал, когда капитан поднял голову и посмотрел на Спока немного осоловевшим взглядом.  
— Фин, успокойся, коммандер Спок не враг, — в противовес расслабленному виду, капитан говорил твердо и властно. Он поднялся с колен и пересел на диван рядом с настороженной парой. При этом собраннее выглядеть не стал. Он был спокоен и… умиротворен? Он шало улыбнулся и сказал: — Коммандер, ну что вы стоите на пороге? Проходите, здесь места всем хватит.  
— Но Дж… капитан! — лейтенант Т’Мила едва сдержалась, чтобы не назвать капитана по имени. Как и ее… партнер, она не в восторге от присутствия Спока. Она достаточно дружелюбно (насколько это возможно для вампира) воспринимала его в рабочее время, но не сейчас. Кажется, Спок прервал нечто важное. Вторгся в личное пространство. Не капитана — его границы были гибкими и он подпускал к себе окружающих очень близко — но лейтенанта Т’Милы и… Фина? Как же зовут этого рыжеволосого гиганта?  
— Долго это скрывать не получится, Т’Мила, — ласково, но твердо, как маленькому ребенку, пояснил капитан. Спок не совсем понимал, что происходит. До слов капитана он хотел уйти, но теперь решил остаться. Ему явно хотели доверить нечто важное. По крайней мере, то, чего нет в официальных документах, но известно ограниченному кругу лиц.  
— Ну что же вы, коммандер? Мы не кусаемся.  
Спок решил послушать и пройти в комнату. Капитан выглядел, будто был пьян. Лучше с ним в таком состоянии не спорить. Вероятнее всего. Поэтому Спок сел на диван напротив. Хотя капитан приглашающе похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.  
— Ладно, не все сразу, конечно. Я хочу слишком многого за два-то месяца, — пробормотал он себе под нос, глядя на Спока. Капитан не злился, просто констатировал факт. — В любом случае, ребята, нам уже нужно подавать рапорт о твоем положении, Т’Мила. Официально, а не на словах адмиралу Пайку. Он, конечно, мужик понимающий, но. Мы не оберемся проблем, если подадим документы на более поздних сроках.  
Если Спок правильно улавливал суть слов капитана, то…  
— Лейтенант, вы беременны?  
— А ты догадливый сукин сын, — капитан довольно зажмурился, а лейтенант Т’Мила поджала губы, глядя на его веселье.  
— Думаю, вы не хотели оскорбить меня этим идиоматическим выражением.  
— Хэль, иногда я забываю, что вы бываете таким занудой, коммандер.  
— Капитан, я не понимаю в чем проблема с беременностью лейтенанта Т’Милы, — Спок не мог уловить сути. — Уже были прецеденты на других судах и, насколько я знаю, были приняты положительные решения по поводу продолжения службы беременных офицеров на кораблях с возможностью родов в переоборудованых медотсеках. Или проблема в том, что вы — вышестоящий офицер…  
— Что? — кажется, это выражение лица называется «вытаращился». — Нет, Спок, это не мой ребенок!  
— Тогда…  
— Алан Финеас — счастливый папа, — капитан хитро улыбнулся и хлопнул себя по колену. «Фин» и лейтенант Т’Мила настороженно замерли. Капитан как ни в чем не бывало продолжил: — Прекрасно, правда?  
— Поздравляю, — голос Спока звучал сухо, но он не знал, как именно обязан реагировать. Хотя постепенно он начал понимать… Т’Мила — вампир. Алан Финеас — оборотень. Это создавало возможность прецедента. После войны, они вместе и…  
— Думаю вы кое о чем догадываетесь, верно, коммандер? — взгляд капитана был острым и пытливым. Он больше не казался расслабленным. Максимально собранный, настороженный. Готовый в любую секунда напасть. Как метафорически, так и практически. Он ждал ответа. Но какого?  
Спок начал сопоставлять некоторые факты — срок у лейтенанта Т’Милы был небольшой. И была высока вероятность того, что ее могут заставить… прервать беременность. Она родит полукровку. Если сможет выносить и если ей дадут это сделать. Общество, еще не успевшее остыть после отгремевшей войны, может не принять такого. Подавляющее большинство обеих рас готово мириться друг с другом, не все готовы простить, и только мизерная часть готова открыться настолько, чтобы подпустить так близко. На расстояние дружбы. Или любви. Взаимной любви. Но дело не только в этом, а в том, что… о рожденных полукровках никто не слышал. Потому что даже до войны каждая из рас держалась особняком, не желая смешивать кровь. Несмотря на вынужденные годы сосуществования после… после инцидента с «Нарадой». Когда кровь смешали неприродным путем, на выходе вышло нечто неприглядное. Стыдное и болезненное. И многие будут настаивать, что ничего хорошего не выйдет даже от любящего добровольного союза разных миров. Что на выходе получится то же самое, что и при лабораторных экспериментах. Если не хуже. Только мало кто знал, что по крайней мере один «результат» такого смешения уже был. И этот результат дожил до зрелого возраста. И не был таким, как лабораторно выведенные полукровки. Этим результатом был Спок. Неужели капитан?..  
— Вы не хотите сообщать командованию об… отце ребенка, — осторожно сказал Спок, прямо глядя в глаза капитану.  
— Верно, коммандер, — он кивнул. — В нашем прекраснейшем, храни его Волчья матерь, объединенном правительстве сидят очень консервативные задницы. Я не хочу, чтобы мой экипаж растаскивали на эксперименты. Или, более того, диктовали ему как в случае «неугодности» поступать. Фин и Т’Мила хотят этого ребенка. Я их в этом поддержу. Во чтобы то ни стало. И буду давать столько информацию и такую, чтобы им не навредить. Вы меня понимаете, коммандер Спок? — взгляд капитана стал тяжелым, как и распространяемая им аура силы. Он давил и давал понять, что не отступится и не потерпит пререканий. Будет стоять на своем до последнего. Спок уважал его за это.  
— Да, капитан, — он кивнул и почувствовал кожей, насколько капитан сразу расслабился. Но не лейтенанты Т’Мила и Финеас.  
— Ребятки, можете оставить меня наедине с коммандером?  
— Джим…  
— Пожалуйста, Фин, уведи ее, мы поговорим позже.  
— Хорошо.  
Оба лейтенанта легко встали и тихо покинули комнату отдыха, оставляя Спока с капитаном.  
— Компьютер, активировать замки приватности, — капитан сидел чуть сгорбившись, уперев локти в разведенные колени и сцепив ладони в замок. — Код капитана альфа-восемь-четыре-семь-девять-альфа.  
— Замки активированы, — вопреки расхожему мнению, голос компьютера не был механическим и неприятным. Напротив, всегда казалось, что с экипажем говорит молодая девушка с мелодичными голосом.  
— Итак, коммандер, думаю вы понимаете, что я захотел с вами пообщаться не просто так.  
— Я… — Спок не знал, как отразить степень своего напряжения и растерянности. Хотя он понимал, что капитан наверняка догадывается о его смятении: — догадываюсь.  
— Вот и славненько, коммандер. Я думаю, в связи со многими обстоятельствами, я обязан быть с вами откровенным. Я хочу вам многое рассказать и попрошу хранить это в секрете. Если понадобиться, я прикажу. Я знаю, что вы обязаны будете подчиниться. Хотя я бы хотел не поступать так. И, помимо этого, я хотел просить вас об одолжении. От своего имени и от имени будущей семьи. Неродившегося ребенка, — капитан был на диво серьезен.  
Спок видел его таким только на мостике Вне службы капитан казался… Балагуром, пьяницей и весельчаком. Рубахой-парнем, как сказали бы многие оборотни. До прибытия на корабль и нескольких месяцев службы, Споку часто казалось, что все на мостике — показной фарс, а все заслуги капитана в войне, в подписании мира — преувеличены. И он только медийная фигура, едва ли не мессия, в котором нуждались оба народа. Придуманный образ о благородстве, силе и взаимовыручке. О толерантности несмотря ни на что. О человечности. Казалось, слухи об Энтерпрайз тоже преувеличены, просто медийная утка, которая должна поддерживать миф о мирном сосуществовании оборотней и вампиров. За прошедшие месяцы службы Спок убедился в своей неправоте. Экипаж действительно интегрировался так тесно, что казалось, не было войны чуть меньше года назад. Яркий пример — дружба между офицерами, а самый показательный — возможность зачатия и желание рождения ребенка смешанной крови. Капитана любил весь экипаж, даже вампиры уважали его, как равного, как высшего. И его профессионализм невозможно подвергнуть сомнению — это кощунство. Он был блестящим дипломатом. Со своеобразной логикой и методами, но при нужде прячущий свои эмоции так, как не каждый сможет. Только в окружении своего экипажа он становился открытым и… хотя бы чуточку собой, если Спок правильно улавливал и понимал хоть что-то о капитане.  
— Для начала я хотел бы понять, о чем вы просите, капитан, — несмотря на размышления и зарождающееся… восхищение капитаном, он считал неразумным бросаться с места в карьер, как в своей манере сказал бы доктор МакКой. Жизнь во время войны, служба на Фаррагуте научила Спока многому. В том числе и осторожности. Он не считал ее излишней.  
— Это разумно, коммандер, — капитан уважительно склонил голову и не допусти в голос ни иронии, ни сарказма. Хотя, как догадывался Спок, вполне мог свести все к шутке. Он был предельно серьезен и не собирался допускать недопонимания. Казалось, что капитан готов был доверить не только тайну двоих на корабле, но и свою жизнь и репутацию. Ведь от того, что предпримет Спок, может зависеть его карьера в Звездном Флоте. И вне его, если уж на то пошло. Хоть Спок по факту на корабле был без году неделя. Оба это прекрасно понимали.  
Спок молча смотрел на капитана, давая ему время собраться с мыслями. Он уже знал, как поступит. За два месяца Энтерпрайз не успел стать ему домом, но и не был вариацией концлагеря, как Фаррагут. Это дорого стоило.  
— Не думал, что этот разговор придется провести так скоро, коммандер. Я немного к нему не готов, но что же, откладывать не имеет смысла, — капитан глубоко вздохнул и, сцепив пальцы под подбородком, начал рассказывать, глядя Споку куда-то в район ключиц. — Все началось с моего бывшего первого офицера. Я изначально не хотел брать Сконна на борт, но адмирал Пайк, настоял. Мол стерпится-слюбится, будто женушку мне подбирал. Не помогло, мы полгода успешно ненавидели друг друга, несколько раз чуть не подрались. Ну, я был инициатором, он же вампир, весь из себя хладнокровие и рассудительность. Логика, — капитан говорил с таким пренебрежениям, что у Спока волоски на загривке встали дыбом. — Кто бы знал как он нарывался иногда. Словесно, все так же холодно и рассудительно, ублюдок. Я чувствовал, что ему не доверяли даже вампиры на корабле. Не знаю, что там они не поделили, но вампиры старались держаться от него подальше. Я видел. А потом… я выкинул его с корабля.  
— Ходило много слухов, — осторожно начал Спок, когда капитан замолчал, глядя в никуда. — Энтерпрайз стал своеобразной притчей среди офицеров, многие мечтали служить здесь. А потом вы внезапно распрощались с первым офицером.  
— Он угрожал мне. И безопасности моего экипажа. На самом деле только благодаря Боунсу, Сулу и Чехову я не выкинул Сконна в открытый космос. Я был в таком бешенстве, что меня накачали седативами. Боунс боялся, что я словлю асфиксию с моей непереносимостью лекарств, но обошлось, — капитан криво усмехнулся, поднял глаза на Спока и продолжил: — Именно из-за Сконна я не доложил о Т’Миле. И все еще не знаю, как правильно это сделать. В тот день на мостике… Хэлевы инстинкты, мне отключило голову. Я почувствовал, что Т’Мила беременна раньше всех. Я слышал едва сформировавшееся сердце ребенка, я чуял, как изменился ее запах. Она… она пахла так правильно, что мне трудно было удержаться. Я дышал ею. И малышом. Это какое-то непередаваемое ощущение, Спок, — капитан не заметил, как оставил все звания. — Она пахла оборотнем, хотя сама вампир. Ты представляешь, насколько сильны в ребенке наши гены? Я ощущал такую гордость, что на моем корабле зародилась жизнь. Оторвать от Т’Милы меня смог только Боунс. Я тогда рычал на каждого, кто осмеливался ко мне подойти. Может быть я бы подпустил Фина, но никого другого. Слава Волчьей Матери, никто не догадался проверить. А вот Сконн. Мне кажется, он сразу понял. Ублюдок. После обследования Боунс подтвердил, что Т’Мил беременна. От оборотня. Точнее она сама сказала, что знает отца. Никто другой быть не мог. Мы с Боунсом были в шоке, а Сконн… Тогда мне показалось, что он в бешенстве. Вечером того же дня он пришел ко мне в каюту и потребовал, чтобы я приказал избавиться от ребенка. Иначе он донесет куда нужно… Я не дослушал, я просто был на грани того, чтобы выкинуть его за борт. Я перешел в бета-релиз с полоборота. Впервые осознанно с того времени, как стал альфой. Я чувствовал его ужас. Меня оттащили, а Сконна заперли в камере без связи с внешним миром и приставили охрану. Когда я очухался и перестал бушевать, то запросил о переводе Сконна. Только сейчас я начал понимать, что, узнав о беременности Т’Милы от оборотня, он испугался. Не знаю чего — рождения полукровки или любовного союза вампира и оборотня. Кажется, несмотря на полгода на корабле, Сконн все еще придерживался старых взглядов о невозможности мира между нами.  
— Вы не думаете, что Сконн расскажет до вас обо всем? — Спок чуть склонил голову набок.  
— Ну, если честно, после общения со мной в бета-релизе…  
— Сконн немного повредился рассудком? — Спок вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Да.  
Спок задумчиво кивнул. Такая возможность была вероятной. В личном деле бывшего старшего помощника был указан высокий пси-уровень. А это значило, что бешенство капитана при контакте с пытавшимся защититься Сконном могло повредить нейронные связи в его мозгу.  
— Где теперь коммандер Сконн?  
— В лечебнице.  
Спок понятливо склонил голову. Это было логично. И разумно. Неизвестно, насколько сильно был поврежден мозг коммандера Сконна, но очевидно, что в ближайшее время он не доставит проблем.  
— Каковы прогнозы специалистов?  
— Не очень утешительные для Сконна, но обнадеживающие для нас, — капитан криво усмехнулся. — Признаться, я не горжусь тем, что сделал. И что радуюсь последствиям этого. Но я не знаю, что сделал бы,если бы все сложилось иначе.  
— Время научило нас…  
— Ты… — капитан на миг запнулся, но сразу сразу исправился: — вы хотели сказать, война.  
— И она в том числе, — Спок не стал возражать. — Не думаю, что это все, о чем вы хотели мне рассказать. И о чем попросить.  
— Да уж, — капитан фыркнул. — Мне нужен был новый первый помощник. Я попросил помощи у Пайка. Его связи и влияние… Они могли быть мне полезны. Потому что я искал вас, коммандер. Вы были нужны мне.  
— Почему я?  
— Потому что мы уже сталкивались.  
— Я бы вас запомнил.  
— Не в тот раз. Вы были без сознания и истекали кровью.  
— Простите?..  
— Джонатаун.  
Спок не проронил ни слова, только внимательно смотрел на капитана. Он понимал, о чем тот говорит. Тогда он жил в поселении рядом с этими руинами в аварийном состоянии. На окраине базы вампиров. Его отец должен был прибыть со дня на день для инспекции базы и снятия периметра, который патрулировался как при помощи приборов, так и вампиров. Его тогда нашёл один из патрулей. Рана прошла в опасной близости от сердца и начала воспаляться. Кажется позже врачи нашли в ней ржавчину. Спок знал, что не мог сам попасть к территории базы. Его кто-то туда доставил. Он помнил скулящих волчат и стену, обрушившуюся на спину. Перед тем, как потерять сознание, он с радостью осознал, что сумел защитить детей. Дальше провал. Только смутное воспоминание о грозном рыке.  
— Так это вы вытащил меня?  
— Да.  
— Но почему?..  
— Ты был странным, выглядел как вампир, но были признаки… Ну что ты полукровка.  
— Но полукровки не спасают детей.  
— Нет.  
Помолчали. Оба пытались собраться с мыслями и понять, что делать. Тишину нарушил капитан:  
— Я тогда стал альфой. Мной двигали инстинкты. Я должен был спасти вас, но даже в том состоянии понимал, что на нашей базе тебя бы не приняли. Даже Боунс. Было ещё рано.  
— Но вы запомнили.  
— Ты был незабываем, — капитан засиял своей знаменитой обаятельной улыбкой, которая быстро потухла. — Когда стало известно о беременности Т’Милы, я подумал, что ты…  
— Что я могу быть полезен.  
— Да. Но я не был уверен, я только догадывался о твоём происхождении.  
— Как вы меня нашли? Я мог не служить в Объединенном Флоте.  
— Ну скажем так, я о тебе никогда не забывал. Нет, я не искал специально, но мониторил новости и сводки. За пару недель до инцидента были новости о миссии Фаррагута на…  
— Дендроне с дилитием, — закончил Спок. Он эту миссия стоила ему раны рядом с едва зажившим шрамом.  
— В новости было изображение. Я тебя узнал. Не сразу, признаюсь. В Джонатауне я не был до конца вменяемым.  
— Как волчата? — Спока давно интересовал этот вопрос. Смог ли он спасти тех детей?  
— О, кажется скоро должны пойти в садик. Это были дети пары учёных с нашей базы. Убежали играть и обернулись. Сколько бы нам ни было лет, в единственный оборот мы все маленькие слепые волчата. Каждый родитель старается, чтобы обращение прошло под присмотром. Но тут не вышло. Я теперь крестный. Хотя думаю, что эта честь должна быть поделена между нами, — капитан смотрел прямо и открыто. Он был искренен и, на удивление, уязвим. Будто он… выпрашивал у Спока что-то? Прощение?  
— Не думаю, что их родители были бы в восторге.  
— Тогда нет. Но сейчас… Их старший брат служит у меня энсином. И я ему рассказал правду. Только еще не успел сказать, что это был ты.  
— Не думаю, что это разумно.  
— Посмотрим.  
Они опять замолчали. Спок думал о том, что благодарен капитану за спасение. Если бы его там не было или он не решил вынести раненого непонятно кого из разрушенного здания, Спок бы здесь не сидел. А то, что благородство капитана требовало некой справедливости… Что ж, время покажет. Спок видел упрямый огонек в глазах капитана.  
— Я попросил у Пайка полукровку, — продолжал тем временем капитан. — И отвергал кандидатуру за кандидатурой. Он не понимал, почему. Он искал наиболее управляемых и вменяемых, потом перешел на других, пытаясь мне всучить хоть кого-то. Но не тут-то было, я тот еще упрямый сукин сын и Пайк знает это. Мне кажется, что в то время он меня немного ненавидел. Хотя и чувствовал вину за то, что настоял на присутствии Сконна. При знакомстве с экипажем я категорически не хотел его брать на борт, но Пайк задавил меня авторитетом. Я тогда был еще слишком зеленым, Не скажу, что сейчас я намного перепрыгнул себя тогдашнего, но давить на меня стало тяжелее. Может из-за моего опыта, может — из-за расстояния.  
— Об этом инциденте довольно много информации в рапортах.  
— И еще больше в сети, не трудись осторожничать и разводить политесы, я знаю, что тогда писали. Боунс рвал и метал. Я думал он мне голову отгрызет, — капитан издал нервный смешок. — В итоге Пайк нашел тебя и предоставил мне как бы нехотя. Кажется, он не хотел тобой делиться. Думаю, ты был его своеобразным протеже.  
— Он… знаком с моим отцом, — Спок понимал, что уже не было смысла отпираться о своем происхождении.  
— Наверное они совместно поправили твое дело, чтобы оно было больше похожим на стандартного полукровку? Ты ведь только внешне можешь сойти за вампира, а если всмотреться, то ты гораздо слабее и с меньшей степенью регенерации… И еще эти клыки…  
— Все верно, — Спок кивнул. — Только мало кто обращает внимание на… наличие не спрятанных клыков.  
— Ну да, ты же редко улыбаешься, — капитан серьезно кивнул. Кажется, он сам не замечал, как скачет из формального в неформальное обращение и обратно. Спока это немного забавляло. — Вообще не улыбаешься.  
— Это нелогично.  
— Так, ладно, оставим это, — капитан мотнул головой, будто сбрасывая веселье. — Пайк отдал твое дело мне, я убедился в своей правоте и теперь ты здесь.  
— Думаю, доктор МакКой приглашал меня на медосмотры не только из-за беспокойства о моем здоровье?  
— В первую очередь из-за него. Боунс всегда остается врачом до мозга костей, забота о пациенте — на первом месте. К тому же, он изначально не знал всей истории. Только после твоих анализов орал на меня благим матом.  
— Адмирал Пайк?..  
— О том, для чего ты мне был так нужен, он не знает. Не думай, что я хотел тебя на борт только из-за происхождения. Львиная доля ему, конечно, принадлежит… Я читал рапорты с « Фаррагута». Несмотря на явную неприязнь экипажа, ты был хорош. Хотя я думал что ты та еще занудная заноза в заднице.  
— Думаю, вы до сих пор так считаете, — Спока совсем не задевало высказывание капитана. Он часто слышал замечания о своем занудстве и не считал это недостатком. Он больше склонялся, конечно, к тому, что это внимательность к деталям и букве устава, но остальные называли это иначе.  
— Не без этого, но ты действительно хорош. Ты прекрасно себя показал. И я тебе доверяю, — капитан на удивление откровенен. И открыт. Спок не мог оставить это без внимания.  
— Я… слухи о вас оказались весьма правдивы.  
— И это все? Ты не будешь признаваться мне в вечной любви? — капитан расхохотался, но этот смех не коснулся серьезных настороженных глаз.  
— Я уважаю вас, капитан.  
— Рад это слышать, Спок.  
— Так адмирал не в курсе… ваших затруднений с положением лейтенанта Т’Милы?  
— Ну, он знает, что Т’Мила беременна, но не знает — от кого.  
— Нам бы не помешал такой союзник, как адмирал Пайк…  
— Нам? — глаза капитана округлились. Он был удивлен. Но быстро справился со своими чувствами и на лицо проскользнула довольная усмешка. — Значит, ты уже принял решение. И мою сторону.  
— Я понимаю и принимаю ваши опасения по поводу возможных волнений в связи с такими новостями.  
— И ты готов помочь нам?  
— Да, я готов.  
— То есть, Боунс без зазрения совести может эксплуатировать тебя анализами и всеми прочими медицинскими заморочками?  
— Верно.  
— Ты меня несказанно радуешь, Спок! — капитан вдруг расхохотался. В его смехе слышалась нервозность и облегчение. Похоже, он до конца не был уверен в решении Спока. И после его согласия расслабился и почувствовал себя более уверенно. Хотя некоторые моменты его все же смущали: — А… мы сможем пообщаться с… Хэль, мне очень хочется, но я не могу просить тебя о таком…  
— Я постараюсь добыть максимум информации о протекании беременности, но я не могу связать вас со своими родителями, капитан, — Спок понимал, насколько ценной была данная информация, но некоторые обстоятельства не позволяли ему пообещать делиться ею напрямую.  
— Понимаю, — капитан серьезно кивнул. Кажется, он действительно все понимал и чувствовал себя неловко, что приходится просить о таком. — Спасибо.  
— Что насчет экипажа, капитан? — после недолгого, но уютного молчания уточнил Спок.  
— О беременности Т’Милы знают все. И те, кто хорошо с ней общаются догадываются об отцовстве. Сложно не заметить, как Фин относится к ней. По Т’Миле сложнее понять, но она тоже им дорожит. Особенно, когда ему приходится лезть вместе со Скотти во внутренности корабля, к варп-ядру и трубам Джеффри. Мне кажется, скоро Т’Мила будет разбираться в некоторых инженерных аспектах не хуже Фина.  
Капитан рассказывал с нежностью и гордостью. Будто лейтенанты были частью его… семьи? Стаи? Спок не знал, что сейчас капитану ближе. Он будто их охранял и лелеял. Это подкупало. Спок думал, что капитан не замечал, насколько сильно опекал не только эту пару, но и весь экипаж. Не как родитель, а как сильный лидер.  
— Если судить по вашему рассказу, то остальной экипаж не против?  
— Я думаю, они предпочитают не задумываться об этом. И ярых противников нет, — капитан немного грустно улыбнулся. Потом тряхнул головой и, лукаво щурясь, спросил: — Не хотите ли полюбоваться фонтаном в тишине, коммандер?  
— Я изначально направлялся сюда за этим.  
— Компьютер, открыть замки. Но прежде, я расскажу вам, как мы получили этот чудо-сувенир…

***

  
Нийота задумчиво смотрела на спину Алана Финнеаса, громогласно смеющегося в небольшой очереди возле репликатора. Может Т’Мила более права, чем многие из их знакомых, коллег и подруг, выбирающих себе подобных? Инженер, больше известный как Фин, яркий, громкий, шумный, веселый. Живой. Нийоте до сих пор иногда бывало некомфортно в такой компании. Но Т’Мила… Она выбрала его и… Кажется он тоже смог рассмотреть что-то большее, чем «бездушную хладную», как многие раньше отзывались о вампирах.  
Так было до Энтерпрайз. Мир был зыбким, держащимся «на соплях». Казалось, что стоит шагнуть в сторону — и все рассыплется. Одно неверное движение, взгляд, мысль — и война продолжиться. Жестокая война. После старой трагедии, которая и так оставила в живых немногих, война в новом доме вампиров была сильным ударом. И без того малочисленный народ терял все больше и больше. Мир был необходим, как воздух. В первый месяц он был настолько хрупок, что становилось страшно. Нийота помнила это. Все помнили. До сих пор.  
Они всегда были малочисленной расой. Дело не только в воинственном прошлом. Не только в произошедшей трагедии с «Кельвином» и войне. Дело было в них самих. В зачатии и вынашивании.  
Зачать ребенка было очень тяжело, и дело было не в женщинах, а в мужчинах. В том, о чем они не говорят. Считают постыдным. В Пон-Фаре.  
Выносить ребенка вампира — нелегкая задача в связи с особенностями строения тела. Ребенок всегда был выстраданным и желанным. Его холили и лелеяли (по-своему, конечно, оборотни не всегда понимали методы воспитания в строгости и дисциплине). Его ждали. Решение зачать ребенка было осознанным и важным шагом. И его всегда принимала женщина.  
У Т’Милы и Фина все было иначе. В первую очередь потому, что… Фин был оборотнем. И это накладывало определенный отпечаток на отношения и в целом на… все. В том числе и на семью. Которой на данном этапе у них не было, но...  
Глядя на огромную фигуру Фина, который всем своим видом напоминал больше медведя, чем волка, Нийота вспомнила свой недавний разговор с Т’Милой.  
Она зашла к подруге вечером после альфа-смены и изнуряющего совещания командного состава. Кирк был прекрасным капитаном, но его альфа-сущность местами была настолько невыносима, что будь Нийота чуть менее сдержанной — он получил бы в нос. Кажется, сейчас только Нийота так к нему относилась, остальные женщины на корабле были от него в разной степени восторга. Кажется, даже те, у кого уже были избранники. Нийота думала, что от кобелиной натуры Кирка женщин на Энтерпрайз спасало только то, что технически каждая из них была его подчиненной. А за отношения с нижестоящими по должности Кирка по головке не погладят.  
У Нийоты ныли виски. Она редко сталкивалась с мелкими заболеваниями и мигренями, но после войны и травмы… Головные боли перестали быть редкостью. Ни для кого война не проходит бесследно. Доктор МакКой гонял ее на медосмотры стабильно раз в неделю, но сильных лекарств не давал — опасался, что это может повлиять на скорость реакции и выздоровление в целом. Пока обходились гипо с витаминами и часовыми процедурами в капсуле медотсека.  
Т’Мила открыла быстро, она ждала Нийоту. Они договорились встретиться после альфа-смены. Виделись редко, так как смены у них не совпадали и приходилось подгадывать время, чтобы пообщаться. Нийота работала с Т’Милой до Энтерпрайз, в одном из переговорных центров вампиров во время войны. В какой-то момент обе поняли, что им комфортно общаться не только на рабочие темы. В целом такое общение считалось пустой болтовней, но в условиях, когда со всех сторон давит напряжение, даже вампиры отступали от привычной линии поведения. Особенно более гибкие женщины. Как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле.  
— Живи долго и процветай, Нийота.  
— Живи долго и процветай, Т’Мила.  
Они степенно вошли в каюту, чтобы там мгновенно расслабиться. Обе знали, что на борту можно опустить привычные ритуалы, но… Обеим так было привычнее. Особенно в условиях, когда одна находилась в прямом подчинении у другой.  
Нийоте раньше не доводилось бывать в каюте у Т’Милф. Обычно они встречались в комнатах отдыха, в столовой. А теперь дошло до того, что они ходят друг к дружке в гости. В каюте приглушенный свет, пахло вулканскими благовониями с приятной примесью чего-то земного. Сандал? Что-то древесное, какое-то монументальное. Мужское.  
— Прости за мой вид, пока ждала, решила помедитировать, пока малыш давал, — на Т’Миле просторное темно-серое домашнее одеяние с переливчатой вышивкой на подоле и запахе. Когда она говорила, на обычно неэмоциональном лице проступала небывалая нежность: — Еще такой маленький, а уже капризный.  
— Ты… уже его чувствуешь? — с легкой опаской спросила Нийота, присаживаясь на предложенное кресло.  
— Еще нет, так просто говорит Алан, — уголки губ Т’Милы приподнялись, она посмотрела немного сквозь Нийоту. Она была какая-то… Легкая и непривычная. Раньше в ней тоже было что-то подобное, но выражалось не столь явно. — Ты же знаешь, протекание беременности у нас всегда непредсказуемый процесс, а уж с такими генами…  
— Я только слышала упоминания о беременности, в наше время рядом не было никого в положении…  
— Верно, — лицо Т’Милы вновь стало холодным, ушла расслабленность и легкость. Она закрылась. Будто не хотела расплескать свое… счастье?  
Нийота даже засмотрелась на миг. Когда на борту большинство оборотней и не очень много соотечественников, невольно забываешь, насколько они все умели держать маску и скрывать свои эмоции. Прятать бушующую внутри бурю. Некоторые оборотни выставляли свою эмоциональность напоказ, кичились и гордились деланной раскрепощенностью. Но суть в том, что вампиры все это прятали. И не считали оборотней такими уж открытыми. За показными чувствами зачастую пряталось такое, от чего хотелось бежать без оглядки. Нийота помнила слишком многое. К счастью или к сожалению, слишком хорошо знала язык тела многих рас, в том числе и оборотней. Она замечала противоречия, от которых взрывалась голова. Образно говоря. Вампиры стыдились силы и глубины своих чувств. Хотя их эмоции честнее. Мало кто понимал это.  
Т’Мила была счастлива. Кажется, она не очень хотела делиться этим счастьем. И опасалась разбазарить его, поэтому и прятала так тщательно: свою мягкость, уязвимость, страх и опасения. Но Нийота успела заметить. И она хотела спросить — как это? Она не смела просить показать. Вряд ли Т’Мила захочет подпустить ее... Для соединения разумов они недостаточно близки.  
— Чаю?  
— Да, спасибо, — Нийота благодарно кивнула. Многие оборотом считали, что они ничего не ели и не пили помимо крови. Такая глупость первое время вгоняла в недоумение, а потом начала смешить.  
— Алан так по-детски удивлялся сначала, когда я пила чай и ела плюмиковый суп, — будто уловив мысли Нийоты, заговорила Т’Мила. — Он будто не видел, что вампиры также ходят в столовую и едят. Он такой... Будто немного не от мира сего.  
— Я его почти не видела в столовой, — Нийота благодарно приняла чашку. От чая приятно пахло травами и пряностями. Т’Мила заваривала чай сама, а не заказывала в репликаторе. — Очень вкусно. Это реплицированная смесь?  
— Нет, травы мне дал Хикару, из нашей оранжереи, а специи — из моих личных запасов с Земли.  
— Хикару?..  
— Сулу. Лейтенант Сулу, — пояснила Т’Мила, усаживаясь напротив Нийоты. — Он занимается садоводством на корабле. Любит ботанику. Кто бы заподозрил в суровом оборотне с катанами такое мирное хобби, правда?  
— Это… удивительно, — Нийота сделала глоток, чтобы спрятать проступившее на миг смущение. Она знала, что многие ее подчиненные, да и вообще, многие вампиры на борту за восемь месяцев успели разобщаться с оборотнями. Некоторые смогли подружиться и даже завести отношения. Т’Мила даже забеременела. Но… только сейчас осознала, что все они настолько сблизились, что знали даже о таких мелочах, как хобби друг друга. Сама Нийота подумала,что знала о любви коммандера Спока к музицированию, привязанности Паши к математике, увлечении Джой культурой вампиров досураковских времён. И о многих других мелочах о жизни и увлечениях своих сослуживцах. Поразительно.  
— Они такие многогранные, Нийота, ты когда-нибудь задумывалась об этом? — Т’Мила внимательно смотрела, не отводя взгляд. — Они отличны от нас и так похожи. И сколько скрытого, чего мы раньше не замечали? Они динамичны и статичны одновременно. Например, Хикару любит ковыряться в оранжерее и увлекается фехтованием. Его любимое оружие — катана. Алан, когда хочет подколоть, называет его самураем-фермером. Иногда мне кажется, Хикару это льстит.  
— Иногда я забываю об этом. Особенно, когда смотрю на Кирка.  
— Капитан намного глубже, чем кажется, Нийота. Я сама узнала об этом недавно. Ты удивишься, сколько вампиров готовы пойти за ним теперь, когда прослужили здесь больше полугода.  
— Думаю, не удивлюсь, — Нийота опустила глаза на свои руки. Она давно уже приводила пример разгильдяйства Кирка больше по привычке, не совсем веря в то, что говорит. Она сама бы пошла за ним, если бы пришлось. Особенно с учётом того, как он защищает Т’Милу. Хотя не должен. — Это логично.  
— О да.  
— Т’Мила, скажи… А как ты решилась на это? — после легкой получасовой болтовни ни о чем спросила Нийота. Ей было очень интересно узнать, что двигало и движет Т’Милой. И почему она сделала такой выбор — в пользу Фина, а не кого-то другого. В пользу кого-то настолько отличного.  
— На Алана или на ребенка? — Т’Мила склонила голову, глядя на Нийоту с лёгкой, загадочной полуулыбкой. Она даже не подумала, что вопрос касался недавнего обсуждения моды или, например, распития земных напитков.  
— На обоих.  
— Это одновременно сложно и легко объяснить. Не знаю даже, с чего начать, — Т’Мила поднялась и пошла к репликатору за горячей водой для чая, который начал отдавать землиcтой горечью, как и любой вулканский травяной напиток.  
— У нас есть время, — Нийота покосилась на огромный циферблат, светящийся лимонным на противоположной стене. Мало кто сейчас пользуется столь… материальными часами. Все предпочитают узнавать время у компьютера. Но Т’Мила не из их числа.  
— Если говорить об Алане, то… Знаешь, он как огонь. Мне иногда кажется, что в отличие от наших мужчин, он горит постоянно. Он порывистый, чересчур открытый и такой яркий, что будь он солнцем — обязательно слепил бы глаза. Но в отличие от наших мужчин он контролирует свое горение, свой огонь. В этом его сила и преимущество. Он не стыдиться себя. Иногда его бывает слишком много, он будто заполняет собой все пространство вокруг. Но меня это не раздражает, наоборот, я чувствую себя… защищенной. Будто меня спрятали и готовы оберегать без оглядки. Я даже не берусь сказать, как у него это вышло, Алан просто в какой-то момент начал появляться слишком часто рядом со мной. Он пер, как неумолимый крейсер на станцию, не видя преград. Ничто не могло сдвинуть его с намеченного маршрута. А на его пути стояла я. Хотя, может, именно я была его целью. Мне кажется, несмотря на всю свою порывистость и силу, он был готов методично и скрупулезно осаждать меня. Сначала я не понимала, что происходит, а потом… Он уже был частью моей жизни, от которой едва ли возможно отмахнуться. Я настолько увязла, что уже не могла отступить, чтобы он не притянулся следом. И сейчас, несмотря на то, насколько его бывает много, я не могу представить себя без него. Наверное, если бы это было еще возможно, я бы назвала его своим t’hy’la.  
— А ты соединялась с ним разумами?  
— Да, — коротко сказала Т’Мила. — Я не буду говорить всего, только скажу, что он… как брызги от водопада в недрах оазиса в пустыне. Он вроде и горит, но одновременно освежает. Это сложно объяснить, это нужно чувствовать. Иногда мне кажется, что я не должна гасить его огонь. Потому что он ровный, греет, не сжигает. С ним проще, чем с нашими мужчинами. И сложнее. Он многого не понимает, Нийота. Многое нужно объяснять и показывать. Иногда кажется, что от этого еще слаще.  
Нийота задумчиво смотрела на Т’Милу, наслаждающуяся заваренным чаем. Рассказывая о Фине та будто впала подобие транса. Она пыталась описать ощущения. Она была полностью вовлечена в свой рассказ. Такая сильная и такая уязвимая одновременно. Нийота слушала ее, но едва ли могла понять — наверное, нужно было пережить нечто подобное, чтобы иметь возможность хотя бы приблизиться к осознанию и принятию того, о чем так яро говорила Т’Мила.  
— А малыш… — Т’Мила мягко улыбнулась, сразу же пряча губы за чашкой. — Ты же знаешь, нам очень сложно забеременеть. По крайней мере такова статистика с нашими мужчинами. Я не говорю, что это ложно, это факт. Нам трудно зачать, что обусловлено многими причинами. И знаешь, возможность забеременеть от оборотня казалась мне фактически невозможной. Я думала, что мы не совместимы. Что наши гены можно скрестить только в лаборатории. И в итоге получится то, что получилось у наших учёных — нечто бездушное, слабо похожее на человека. Со своей извращенной логикой и своеобразной волей. Пугающее. Но… Мои предположения оказались неверными — мы вполне совместимы. Хотя бы на уровне зачатия. И самым первым почувствовал сердце малыша капитан. Правда это удивительно? После того, как мое положение подтвердилось и Фин стал проводить со мной еще больше времени, я начала немного завидовать оборотням — они уже могут слышать сердце ребенка, его шевеление… А я еще нет. Правда Алан говорит, что мое сердце громче, чем малыша, и ему трудно что-то разобрать, а вот капитан… Он будто в любую секунду может просто подойти, сесть рядом и рассказать, как малыш двигается. Может, это особенности альф?  
— Я не знаю, — Нийота растерянно покачала головой.  
— Можно будет спросить у доктора МакКоя, — задумчиво проговорила Т’Мила. Нийота вдруг поняла, насколько часто та упоминает разных оборотней, будто находиться с ними в постоянном взаимодействии. Она о вампирах так не говорила. Хотя, не сказать, чтобы вампиры были такими уж дружелюбными товарищами. — После ряда исследований доктор МакКой выяснил, что я могу выносить этого ребенка, но за нашим состоянием нужно постоянно следить. Меня это успокоило. В тот момент я поняла, что действительно хочу малыша. Что я смогу. Что Алан меня не бросит, он будет рядом, как был в тот момент.  
— Это очень ценно…  
— Понимать, что есть на кого опереться? — Т’Мила грустно усмехнулась. — Раньше мы бы и не задумались об этом. Культура оборотней стала нам ближе, чем наша собственная. Хотя и они не бросают детей. Но чаще разводятся, я слышала о таком. В нашем мире мы заключаем союз еще в детстве, чтобы контролировать наши эмоции. Но война нас изменила. Всех нас. Я понимаю, что неизвестно, как будет дальше — как отреагируют мои и его близкие, общество в целом. Мы же фактически единственный известный сейчас случай природного смешения крови. Я не знаю, как будет протекать беременность. Доктор МакКой с доктором М’Бенга сказали, что если беременность прервать, я больше не смогу иметь детей. А это пугает меня больше, чем все трудности, через которые придется пройти.  
— Ты оставляешь ребенка поэтому? — о таких подробностях Нийота не знала.  
— Нет. В целом, у каждой из нас может быть такая проблема, не только из-за «смешанных генов». Доктор МакКой говорит, что наша природа та еще шутница.  
— Почему?  
— Нам в целом сложно зачать и выносить, а уж если мы решаемся на аборт… То это фактически стопроцентная гарантия бесплодия.  
— Я не знала об этом.  
— А ты когда-нибудь слышала об абортах?  
— Нет.  
— Я тоже. Разве кто-то раньше задумывался о прерывании беременности? Мне кажется до того, как мы стали жить бок о бок с оборотнями, мы даже не знали о такой возможности. Ведь жизнь мы ценим превыше всего.  
— Только почему-то забыли об этом во время войны.  
— К сожалению, — Т’Мила поставила чашку на стол и бездумно посмотрела в точку над головой Нийоты, будто увидела там что-то. — Из-за этого слишком многие погибли. Нас было немного, а стало еще меньше. Мне кажется, каждая зародившаяся жизнь — это огромное счастье. Неважно, чистые будут у ребенка гены или нет. Я буду бороться за себя и за эту жизнь. За эти месяцы я поняла, что Алан тоже. Мне кажется, даже более рьяно и яростно. Не знаю, почему.  
— Может потому, что он тебя любит?  
— Возможно.  
— А ты? Что ты чувствуешь?  
— Что он мой вечно далекий и вечно близкий. Я же говорила.  
— Но…  
— Знаешь, если у меня будет возможность и мы будем совместимы, я бы хотела заключить с ним ментальные узы.  
— А что он…  
— Думаю, он знает.  
— Но ты не уверена?  
— Я знаю его разум, Нийота. Ему редко удается что-то от меня скрыть — он же не телепат.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это нечестно?  
— Что бы кто ни думал — мы с ним равны. Я уважаю его границы, Нийота. Как и он мои. Я раскрываю свои мысли. Мы знаем разумы и тела друг друга. Этого достаточно.  
Нийота вынырнула из размышлений, когда рядом зазвенела уроненная Пашей вилка. Она бездумно подняла на него глаза и приподняла губы в намеке на улыбку. И словила ответную — яркую, как солнце. Паша был самым молодым оборотнем на борт. И по нему можно было отслеживать настроение капитана. Всегда, в любое время.  
— Пашка, не пачкай посуду, — гулкий голос Фина зазвучал очень близко. Яркие голубые глаза хитро светились, в уголках губ застыла улыбка. — Чем есть будешь?  
— Возьму новую, сэр! — бодро отозвался Паша.  
— Да оставь ты, какой я тебе сэр? Пошли, не будем мешать миз Ухуре обедать, — перед тем, как уйти, закинув тяжелую руку на плечи Паше, Фин подмигнул Нийоте. — Тут такое дело…  
Нийота смотрела им вслед и думала, что Т’Мила сделала правильный выбор.

***

  
— Быстрее, быстрее, энсин Моро, не отставайте! Хелевы мелкие инопланетяне!  
— Капитан, я бы советовал вам не говорить во время бега.  
— Спок, а сам?  
— Вампиры более выносливы…  
— Заткнитесь оба, хэль вас забери, и шевелите задницами! — Леонард задыхающимся голосом прервал разгорающуюся дискуссию между капитаном и первым помощником.  
Все началось как обычная короткая увольнительная на пути к Каассиор-5 — старой колонии оборотней, с которой недавно возобновилась связь новообразованной Объединенной Федерации. Миссия была не срочной и командный состав Энтерпрайз дружно решил, что экипажу определенно нужно отдохнуть от постоянных миссий и нахождения в замкнутом пространстве. Со времени выхода Энтерпрайз из доков это была первая высадка на планету вне миссий. От маршрута они не отклонялись, а Кассиопея, по случайному стечению обстоятельств, была прекрасной зелёной планетой с кучей баров. То есть каждый мог найти себе развлечение по вкусу — и любители природы, и отчаянные гуляки. Как в их компанию затесался Спок кажется не понял даже он сам. Просто в какой-то момент он оказался возле барной стойки и спокойно попивал местный фиолетовый аналог лимонада. Кажется с этого все и началось. Или с пьяного Джима, который попытался выпить тягучую зеленоватую жидкость в бокале, поданном Споку?  
В общем, что послужило началом конфликту с мелким, даже ниже ференги, барменом-инопланетянином, неважно. Главное, что сейчас капитан звездолета, его первый помощник, главный врач и молодой энсин-безопасник со всех ног убегали от небольшой толпы маленьких инопланетян.  
— Отдохнем, расслабимся… Я доктор, а не спринтер! Я слишком стар для этих упражнений. Хэль тебя дернула выпить это пойло, Джим!  
— Берегите дыхание, доктор, — зеленокровный гоблин не звучал и не выглядел ни капли запыхавшимся. А еще плохая регенерация, все такое. Брехня!  
У Леонарда кололо в боку и не хватало дыхания. Хваленая выносливость осталась где-то на свалке его преклонного возраста. Он ветеран войны, как никак. Энсин Моро бодрой рысцой бежал рядом и не отсвечивал. Спок от него не отставал, даже не вспотел, гоблин остроухий. Только Джим был какого-то нездорового оттенка.Чем-то цвет напоминал ту жижу, к которой он присосался вместо Спока. К счастью, никаких других признаков плохого самочувствия, кроме изменения расцветки, Джим не подавал. Поэтому их четверка бодро продолжала бежать от улюлюкающей толпы к месту, где можно будет безопасно телепортироваться на корабль. Леонард надеялся, что оно уже где-то рядом.  
— Откуда уже можно будет транспортироваться? Мои старые кости не предназначены для таких нагрузок!  
— Еще 3 и… — начал было Спок.  
— Минут 10, Боунс, и не на такие дистанции бегали, разомнешься, а то совсем уже проросли в своём медотсеке, — перебил гоблина Джим. Кажется, ему было весело. Адреналиновый наркоман хренов.  
— Ваши 10 минут!..  
— Доктор, ложитесь! — энсин Моро внезапно подбежал и сбил Леонарда с ног. Где-то над головой просвистело что-то определённо тяжёлое.  
— Хэль забери, это что, копье? — голос упавшего на четвереньки Джима звучал восхищенно.  
— Моро, пустите, — Леонард мотнул головой, сбрасывая с макушки тяжёлую руку, прижимающую его к траве.  
— Простите, привычка, — энсин кажется не раскаивался. Совсем. Но отпустил.  
— Это укороченная версия копья, но с серповидным лезвием, нужно уточнить…  
— Давайте вы оставите свои научные изыскания на потом, коммандер? — Леонард надеялся, что его голос в достаточной мере сочился сарказмом. — Джим!  
Леонард заметил, что тот не поднимается и странно тяжело дышит. Цвет кожи стал гораздо темнее. И насыщеннее.  
— Спок — Энтерпрайзу! Слышите меня? — Спок мгновенно ударил по коммуникатору, пытаясь дозваться до команды на борту. Хэлевы ограничения на транспортировку.  
— Энтерпрайз — коммандеру Споку. Слышим вас, но очень плохо!  
— Чехов, вы? — Леонард вклинился в разговор.  
— Доктор…  
— Энсин Чехов, можете нас поднять на борт? — гоблин так зыркнул из-под бровей, что Леонард решил не вмешиваться. Джим начал хрипеть. Рядом с ухом Леонарда воткнулся то самый серповидный наконечник.  
— Моро, слезьте с меня и поднимите капитана!  
— Коммандер, сигнал прерывается, но если вы не будете двигаться…  
— Энсин Чехов, нам очень сложно не двигаться, мы пытаемся скрыться от погони.  
— Хватит трепаться! Чехов, поднимите нас, капитан задыхается! — Леонард уже орал в коммуникатор, вставая на четвереньки. Он готов был сорваться с низкого старта вдруг чего. Джим рядом сипел, но не двигался. — Живо!  
— Зафиксировал вас, поднимаю троих…  
— Каких к хэлевой матери тро… — Леонард начал возмущаться, но закончил уже на платформе транспортера: — ...их? Нас не раскидало кусками по космосу, уже хорошо. Кристин, срочно носилки в транспортерную. И стандартное противоаллергенное гипо для капитана. А лучше пару.  
— Да, доктор, — Кристин как обычно не выказала ни капли удивления. Идеальная помощница.  
— Где-х С.. сп.. пок? — подал голос едва дышащий Джим.  
— Молчи уже, страдалец, — заворчал Боунс, начиная ощупывать его. Господи, как звучит-то! Горло Джима основательно отекло, опухли глаза и лицо. — Открой рот.  
— Ааа, кх-кх, — язык у Джима тоже опух и был болотно-зелёного цвета.  
— Ну прекрасно, поздравляю, Джимми, у тебя аллергия на какой-то из ингредиентов чудо-коктейля. Ходячее ты несчастье!  
— Мммэ, кх-кх! — сказать он ничего от не мог, зато сверкать алыми глазами — запросто!  
— Перестань, — Леонард сильно пожалел, что его небольшая сумка с гипо осталась на барной стойке, когда они спешно убегали. Он ничем сейчас не мог помочь Джиму без бригады транспортировки с лекарствами. А паниковать попусту он конечно мог и умел, но сейчас делать этого не собирался. Джим нехорошо хрипел и периодами начинал задыхаться, но был бодр и в сознании. Главное не дать ему упасть в обморок до прибытия любимой сестры.  
— Ссс… — никак не мог угомониться Джим.  
— Ты даже на пороге смерти не можешь заткнуться? Чехов, какого хрена вы подняли троих?  
— Сигнал коммандера пропал и… ваши стали более четкими, — голос Паши внезапно стал очень и очень растерянным.  
— Хэль побери этого остроухого гоблина! — рявкнул Леонард. Честно, он на миг даже восхитился — кажется хобгоблин фактически пожертвовал собой, чтобы их спасти? — Какой бессмысленный идиотизм. Кирк, это он от тебя заразился! Чехов, найдите коммандера Спока и поднимите его к нам!  
— Не могу зафиксировать его сигнал на планете. Похоже, коммуникатор все еще выключен, — Паша начал паниковать. Он даже при виде своего (еще один член стаи на пока еще не седую голову Леонарда) альфы, разноцветного, опухшего и задыхающегося, выглядел более собранным.  
— Энсин Чехов, отправьте меня на планету, — подал голос до этого молчащий энсин Моро. Он был предельно серьезен и спокоен. — Это приказ.  
Паша растерянно посмотрел на Джима. Тот с трудом кивнул. Моро встал на платформу транспортера. Тонкие пальцы Чехова запорхали по панели и Моро исчез в огнях транспортера. Потянулись минуты молчания, прерываемые хрипами и кашлем Джима. Но все закончилось как только пришла Кристин с бригадой. Леонард забрал у неё гиппо и одно за другим всадил Джиму в шею. Тот не возражал, но когда его попытались переложить на носилки, уперся и сверкнул на всех красными глазами. Началось.  
— Джим, капитан, хэль тебя дери, тебе нужно в медотсек! — напирал Леонард, на что тот только мотал головой. Он отказывался уходить без новостей о Споке. Вот же привязался к этому занудному полукровке! Радовало одно — хрипеть Джим перестал. Но Леонарда беспокоило,что цвет оставался и отек не спадал. Ворочать языком Джим толком не мог. Кажется, только это спасало их от его болтовни. Он мог только гневно и обеспокоено сверкать глазами.  
Время шло медленно. Пальцы Чехова напряженно замерли над панелью транспортера. Он был натянута как струна. Леонард чувствовал волнение мальца по стайной связи, как свое. Джим лучше не делал — в таком состоянии он плохо блокировал свои эмоции и проецировал их по связи. На Леонарда и Чехову резко упало его злостью, раздражением и беспокойством. Потом его эмоции немного заглохли и от него по связи скользнула теплая неопределенная волна. Поддержка? Плечи Чехова чуть расслабились, а Леонард уставился на Джима, приподняв брови. Тот в ответ растянулся распухшие губы в немного жутковатой улыбке. Наблюдавшая эту пантомиму Кристин только закатила глаза. Не будь она помолвлена, Леонард бы приударил. Идеальная во всех отношениях женщина. И спокойная, и гаркнуть может на огромного оборотня вдвое больше себя так, что тот заткнется и присядет на койку. Сейчас она только спокойно стояла рядом с Джимом и ковырялась в небольшом реанимационном чемоданчике Леонарда. Без напоминания взяла, помимо противоаллергенных гипо. По-прежнему идеальная.  
Мучительное ожидание затягивалось. Минуты тянулись, как любимая Чеховым ириска. Как обычная попойка могла приобрести такой… опасный оборот? Хотя… Если вспомнить, в какие переделки влезал Джим раньше, удивительно, что его «везение» не ляпнуло из по голове до этого. Серьёзный капитан федерального флагмана, как же. Мальчишка с возросшей ответственностью. И как справлялся только? Ведь на корабле ни расслабиться, ни выдохнуть. Долг. Обязанности. За ними Джим забывал о правах. Хотел обо всех позаботиться и уберечь. Будто за всех тех, кого не смог за годы войны. Леонард не знал, что будет, если на одной из миссий кто-то из экипажа погибнет. Миссии в космосе это не то, что битва на поверхности. По сути здесь они исследователи, не военные. Потери в мирное время могут подкосить Джима так, как на могли те, старые. От которых в его глазах до сих пор застарелая тоска и боль. Сложно ее спрятать от лучшего друга. Леонард все видел. Поэтому сейчас, несмотря на неодобрительные взгляды Кристин, он подошел к платформе транспортера и ждал. Не давал команду бригаде с носилками унести Джима в медотсек. Хотя мог. И должен был. Он врач, он терял не только на поле битвы, но и на операционном столе в мирное время. Он выдержит. Со скрипом, литрами виски и головной болью по утрам, выдержит. Но, как и Джим, он не хотел терять просто так. И он понимал. Поэтому готов был ждать и дать эту возможность Джиму. Его жизнь сейчас вне опасности. А жизни Спока и Моро — да.  
— Моро — Чехову! Поднимайте двоих, быстрее! — казалось, прошла вечность до этого вызова.  
Чехов мгновенно отмер, пальцы запорхали с удвоенной скоростью.  
— Зафиксировал вас, поднимаю двоих! — голос мальца дал петуха, когда он жал последние кнопки. Все в комнате тактично сделали вид, что ничего не слышали.  
Фигуры в вихре транспортера вывалились на платформу будто из движения. Чехов показал чудеса мастерства, поднимая движущихся людей. Хорошая работа.  
Леонард облегченно выдохнул, когда увидел живых и относительно целых коммандера и Моро. Ну как целых — у хобгоблина была разбита губа, левая кисть вывернута под неестественным углом и кровоточила правая бровь. Из икры энсина Моро торчало обломанное древко. В остальном он выглядел просто хорошо вспотевшим. И подволакивал раненую ногу, повиснув на плече у коммандера. Оба дышали, держались на ногах и в целом смотрелись как два завсегдатая баров — то есть, как после хорошей драки. Это заставило выдохнуть и Леонарда, и Джима. Тот заметно расслабился, когда увидел своих офицеров на борту. Живых.  
Спок, увидев цветного и опухшего Джима, сразу же нахмурился.  
— Доктор МакКой, почему капитан до сих пор не в медотсеке? — совершенно игнорируя Джима, с порога начал хобгоблин. Леонард поразился его… наглости? смелости? участии?.. — На планете у него проявлялись признаки асфиксии…  
— Хрр, — лицо Джима приобрело забавное злобно-растерянное выражение. Говорить из-за опухшего языка он все еще не мог, поэтому только издавал рассерженные хрипы и гневно вращал глазами.  
— Коммандер, угроза жизни миновала, к тому же, как вы успели заметить, сдвинуть этого барана с мертвой точки, если уж он уперся, очень сложно, — Леонарда развеселила ситуация, поэтому он даже не думал злиться на Спока. Тот беспокоился о Джиме, как и тот о нем. Не знай Леонард, что они лично знакомы всего несколько месяцев, подумал бы, что служат вместе они не первый год. Да и дружат тоже. Нехарактерная забота друг о друге казалась чем-то большим, чем была. А может и не казалась. Странно это было.  
— Это неразумно, доктор. Капитан выглядит нездоровым, — Спок все еще полностью игнорировал возмущенные хрипы Джима. На что тот злился еще больше. Это забавляло. Кристин, осматривающая Спока, сошедшего с платформы транспортера с Моро на плече, едва сдерживала смех. Офицеры из медотсека старательно делала вид, что они здесь просто мимо проходили. И не будут так же откровенно лыбиться, как и Чехов за пультом. Который смог выдохнуть только когда коммандер начал в своей манере упрекать всех в непрофессионализме.  
— Я здесь доктор, коммандер, мне решать. А вы, Моро, постарайтесь не сопеть так громко, — забыв про двух упрямцев, Леонард сосредоточился на самом травмированном. Энсин Моро бледнел на глазах. Штанина вокруг деревянного древка промокла насквозь. Вот для него и пригодятся носилки. Леонард достал из чемоданчика первой помощи два гипо с обезболивающими: одно протянул Кристине, которая без лишних слов вколола его Споку, а второй без предупреждения вколол энсину Моро. Тот зашипел сквозь зубы от неожиданности — Леонард помнил, что тот не любит уколы в любом виде, но иначе обезболить ничего не мог. На следующий гипо, появившийся в руках доктора, тот смотрел еще более подозрительно. — Это для свертывания крови, а то истечете до медотсека, Моро, не сверкайте глазами. Грузите его на носилки! А вы двое, — Леонард прервал переглядки Джима с его первым помощником, — подоприте друг друга и топайте в медотсек. Нужно выяснить, что за аллерген ты выпил и сделать антидот, а то будешь сверкать цветной рожей и пугать экипаж. Альфа-аллергик на мою голову. А вам, коммандер, нужно вправить руку и залечить ушибы. С вашей регенерацией хрен все само рассосется. Кристина, сопроводишь этих двоих? А то еще подеруться и потеряются по дороге, ищи их потом по всему кораблю.  
— Да, доктор, — почти в унисон сказали Кристина и Спок. Джим что-то прохрипело на периферии. Идилия.  
Кажется нервные клетки Леонарда не доживут до конца миссии. Или до прибытия на планету. Хэлева жестянка в космосе и ее обитатели.

***

  
На мостике царит ленивая тишина, изредка прерываемая звуками обычного течения жизни. Только и они какие-то тягучие и приглушенные. Все действия экипажа слаженные, спокойные. Сегодня, в отличие от других дней, Джим наслаждается. Он смотрит на своих людей. Он доволен. Миссия предстоит простая и спокойная — пообщаться с поселенцами, снова наладить контакт и установить новые средства для связи. Окунуться в культуру, которая развивалась без многих событий, затронувших Землю. Которую миновала недавняя война.  
С этой колонией они потеряли связь несколько десятков лет назад. Если судить по данным корабельного журнала, первые поселенцы отправились сюда, когда оборотни открыли варп-двигатель. Спустя какое-то время. Когда стаи еще были значимой частью общества и не были чем-то устаревшим и постыдным. Джиму любопытно, как развивались каассиорцы, отказались ли от стай или наоборот — укрепили свою внутреннюю иерархию? Если второе, дошли ли до одной огромной общей стаи на всю планету или разбились на множество подстай? Как они построили свое управление? Сколько их? И самое главное — верят ли они в Волчью Матерь так же, как Джим? Может она оставила Землю вместе с поселенцами и больше не бродит среди оборотней? Все эти вопросы живо интересуют Джима. Внутри зарождается предчувствие чего-то нового или неизведанного старого. Оно пузырится детским любопытством под ребрами, заставляя сгорать от нетерпения. Но это нетерпение легкое и спокойное. Наверное только сейчас Джим чувствует, что он исследователь. Не военный, не альфа, не капитан — просто исследователь, который ступает туда, куда ему интересно, изучает новое. И несмотря на щекочущее светлое чувство под ребрами, сейчас, на альфа-смене Джим был удивительно спокоен и умиротворен. Он понимает, что ничего не может сделать, ему остается только ждать. Поэтому и сидит более менее спокойно. Он ждет. Будт чуда, как в детстве, когда мама еще читала сказки и рядом был старший брат. Еще не смывшийся в неизвестном направлении. Когда Джим еще верил в сказки.  
Волчья Матерь — тоже сказка, но он считает, что это другое. Кем становится человек без веры? Дело ведь даже не в религии, а в самом понятии веры. Боунс этого никогда не понимал. А Волчья Матерь… Ей же никогда не приносили жертвы и не поклонялись, как богине. У нее нет и не было статуй и храмов. Потому что ее обитель — в душе каждого оборотня. Она берегиня, а не богиня. Мать, защищающая своих детей. Или наказывающая их своей суровой морщинистой дланью. Джим надеется, что после смерти он попадет в стаю, бродящую по Земле с Волчьей Матерью. Не куда-то в эфемерный рай новой религии, а будет рядом с близкими и потомками, оберегать их от бед и невзгод, как Волчья Матерь с ее призрачной стаей оберегает каждого из них. Но всех не уберегла. И вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет. Потому что она не богиня, а такой же оборотень, как и все они. Только более опытная, зрелая и… всепрощающая. Джим хотел бы пообщаться с теми, кто, как и он, верит, что она все еще где-то рядом.  
Единственное, что напрягает Джима — цвет кожи. Лететь недолго, а реакция на аллерген с Кассиопеи все не проходит — отек конечностей и языка сошел относительно быстро, но нежно-зеленый с розовыми прожилками цвет остался. Каждый раз, когда его видел Боунс, он начинал бесконтрольно лыбиться. Поначалу, он бессовестно ржал, хотя как доктора, его беспокоила реакция организма на неизведанный токсин в напитке. После выделения аллергена, Боунс проверил реакцию крови Спока — она была вполне адекватной. По-идее напиток не вызвал бы у него и легкого опьянения. Спок — тот еще везучий ублюдок. Винить-то в своем состоянии Джим никого не мог — сам полез пить эту бурду, попутно умудрившись оскорбить бармена и его расу. А пострадали еще и Спок с энсином Моро. Слава Волчьей Матери, оба отделались легко — Боунс все последствия снял буквально за ночь в медотсеке, во время которой Спок полежал пластом, а Джим с Моро и еще несколькими ребятами порезались в карты. Пока их не разогнала злющая, как фурия, Кристин Чэпел. Верная поддержка Боунса, милая блондинка хуже сторожевой собаки. Интересно, как ее с такими командирскими замашками жених выдерживает? Хотя тут Джим конечно лукавил — вне медотсека Кристин была милейшей девушкой, а вот о здоровье экипажа заботилась, как ревностная мать, которая и по заднице за провинность надает. Даже если дитятку за 30 лет.  
Волнует Джима другое — станет ли он нормального цвета до встречи с официальной делегацией Каассиор-5? Немного неловко быть такой яркой расцветки. А еще капитан, призванный быть дипломатом и лицом Объединенного Звездного Флота. Зеленым. С розовыми прожилками. Так себе лицо, если честно. Хорошо хоть не опухшее, и на том спасибо чудодейственным лекарствам Боунса. Который при случае не уставал ворчать: «Вот не будешь в следующий раз в рот всякую дрянь тащить, Джим».  
— Энсин Чехов, расчетное время прибытия до Каассиор-5? — Джим уточняет, насколько близка его личная катастрофа. Неразрешимых сценариев не существует, да и не такой уж непотребный у него вид, но лучше бы перестраховаться и быть нормального цвета.  
— До прибытия четыре часа двадцать минут на варп-8, капитан! — бодро рапортует Паша.  
… или не очень нормального. Ну хоть оттенок уже бледнее, чем раньше.  
— В этот раз мы быстро, — бормочет себе под нос Джим. Даже слишком.  
— И без происшествий, — подтверждает Спок, поворачиваясь от своей станции. После смешливого хмыканья Сулу он уточняет: — Не учитывая Кассиопею.  
— Ну спасибо, коммандер, подрываете мой авторитет перед экипажем на раз два, — Джим дурашливо дует губы.  
— Будто сами с этим не справляетесь, — подает голос Ухура из-за своего терминала, а после холодного строгого взгляда Спока издевательски добавляет: — Сэр.  
Какая у него дружная и весёлая команда. Сплоченная. И пусть они сплотились вокруг подтрунивания над своим неуклюжим капитаном, но… Это первый шаг. Или не первый, а десятый, двадцатый, сотый. Еще далёкий до последнего, но такой важный.  
— Капитан, нас вызывают по внешнему каналу связи! — голос Ухуры прерывает смешки, эхом прокатившиеся по мостику.  
— Кто?  
— Небольшой катер «Бейкер». И его капитан — Хан. Запрос видео.  
— Что они хотят?  
— Чтобы мы… представилась?  
— Выведите на экран, лейтенант Ухура, — кивает Джим на вопросительный взгляд. Когда на экране отображается высокий темноволосый мужчина с серо-голубыми холодными глазами в чёрном, он склоняет голову в приветствии: — Капитан Кирк на связи.  
— Добрый день, капитан, — голос Хана сильный и глубокий. Таким можно как завораживающе читать детские сказки или соблазнять взрослых, так и отдавать приказы на уничтожение целой расы. — Мое имя Хан Нуньен Синг. Я капитан этого небольшого судна. И альфа.  
В следующее мгновение Джим рычит почти у самого обзорного экрана. Поперек груди его удерживает тяжелая сильная рука с изящными длинными пальцами и аккуратно остриженными ногтями.  
— Капитан, капитан Кирк! — голос Спока доносится как сквозь вату. Кровь бухает в ушах. Во рту — противная горечь.  
На экране самодовольно улыбается Хан, сверкая алыми глазами. Хэлев альфа. Более опытный и сильный. Давящий даже сквозь пространственную связь. Джим рычит и пытается рвануться из удерживающих рук. В глазах мутится от ярости.  
— Хан, прекрати! — все обрывается резким окриком. Говоривший привык командовать. Голос чуть повышен, но тон спокойный и уверенный. Он стоит за спиной у Хана, положа руку ему на плечо. Тот подчиняется почти мгновенно, без колебаний, хотя говоривший гораздо ниже его. Светловолосый с темными мудрыми глазами. — Достаточно.  
Джим тяжело дышит, зло глядя на экран. За его спиной каменным изваянием застыл Спок, все еще удерживающий его поперек груди.  
— Коммандер, можете меня отпустить, — хрипит Джим вполголоса. Спок на мгновение каменеет еще больше, заглядывает Джиму в глаза и покорно отступает назад.  
Джим выпрямляется и резко выдыхает. Мостик звенит от напряжения — у оборотней глаза горят ярко-голубым, только Паша выделяется расплавленным золотом на их фоне. Вампиры будто палки поглотали. Джим ощущает звенящую тишину всей кожей Как и ужас Паши, и злость пополам с беспокойством Боунса. Он старается послать им волну спокойствия, которого у него нет. Паша мгновенно кривится, но смаргивает золота с глаз. По нему все сразу видно, хэлев мальчишка.  
— Капитан Кирк, а вы молоды и горячи, — Хан хмыкает, обводя взглядом мостик. — И на удивление… одиноки. Где ваша стая? Я вижу только одного паренька. Лучше бы вам осторожно соваться на Каассиор-5 с таким количеством… свободных волков.  
— Рядом с вами… вулканцы? — подает голос стоящий за его спиной.  
— Вы не представились, — Джим сам вздрагивает от того, насколько лающий у него голос.  
— О, простите мою невежливость, зовите меня Джон. И простите нашего капитана за… его несдержанную проверку, — Джон предостерегающе зыркает на Хана, когда тот пытается что-то сказать. — Я первый помощник на «Бейкер». По крайней мере это ближайшее похожее определение моей должности. И корабельный хирург.  
— Ваша… проверка…  
— Это необходимо. Планета ожидает прибытия корабля Объединенной Федерации. Мы давно не общались с теми, кто остался жить на земле наших предков. Но будьте осторожны, капитан Кирк, будьте очень осторожны, — Хан оперся на панель управления перед собой. Его полные губы четко очерчивают каждый звук, отчетливо складываясь в гласные, будто он хочет подчеркнуть свои слова артикуляцией. — Вами могут заинтересоваться не только дружелюбные и любопытные сородичи, но и очень опасные личности. Их не так много, но я вас предупреждаю.  
— Так рядом с вами вулканцы?.. — снова говорит Джон, будто пытаясь сгладить слова своего капитана вежливым любопытством. Джим хмурится. Это он о…  
— Да, раньше наша раса так называлась, — Спок согласно склоняет голову. Он натянут, как струна, не отходит от Джима, отступив всего на полшага. Мизерно малое расстояние для его личного пространства. Но комфортное для Джима.  
— Раньше?  
— Это долгий разговор, Джон. Я коммандер Спок, старший помощник на Энтерпрайз.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Спок. Надеюсь мы сможем продолжить нашу беседу.  
— Но не сейчас, нам пора убираться, Джон, — Хан криво ухмыляется на раздраженный взгляд своего старпома. — Попомните мои слова, капитан Кирк. Я не причиню вреда без причины. Там, на поверхности, больше опасностей чем вы думаете. Прислушайтесь. Оставлю вам маленький подарочек на будущее. Мы сможем быть полезными друг другу.  
Мостик на экране содрогается и изображение мигает. Но даже сквозь помехи видно, что люди на мостике Бейкера не двигаются. Будто статуи. У них истошно орет тревога. Экран мигает красным.  
— Маневр уклонения! Антея, отключайся, убираемся! — на этих словах связь прерывается и на обзорном экране отображается безмятежные звезды и планета по курсу. Небольшого корабля в обозримом пространстве нет.  
— Не могу восстановить связь, капитан, — докладывает Ухура. — Но…  
Она не успевает договорить, как тревога орет у них.  
— Какого?.. — рычит Джим. — Что, хэль забери, происходит?  
— Вторжение в систему, неизвестный вирус, капитан! — докладывает Чехов.  
— Кажется это привет от наших новых знакомцев, — напряженно шипит Ухура, пытаясь помочь Паше. — В этом вирусе какая-то шифровка, текст странный…  
— Он не несет прямой угрозы, капитан, просто…  
— МакКой — мостику! Джим, что у вас там происходит, мать вашу! — голос Боунса злой и напряженный. — Медицинские приборы взбесились и орет эта мартовская сирена.  
— Ухура!  
— Соединила.  
— Доктор МакКой, все в порядке, проверяем, у нас вирус.  
— Разберитесь с этим, у меня пациентка родит раньше срока с вашими тревогами. Конец связи.  
— Кирк — Скотти. Что там у вас?  
— Скотти — мостику. К’птин, мы не диагностируем никаких повреждений. Из-за чего красная тревога?  
— Отбой, Скотти, сними всех с боевых постов.  
— Есть, сэр!  
— Паша?  
— Я не могу перехватить вирус, он скачет по всем системам.  
— На данный момент он в связях репликатора, капитан, — голос Спока — оазис спокойствия в пустыне хаоса. Хотя и с нотками напряжения. Джим и не заметил, как он вернулся за свой пульт. — Двигается хаотично и бессистемно. Энсин Чехов идите по значительным системам, может он там оставил более ощутимый след, я пойду по незначительным.  
— Есть, сэр. По касаемой прошел по инженерному, задел сети соединителей с дилитием и прошел мимо.  
— В турболифтах.  
— В системе жизнеобеспечения. Не могу ухватить его.  
— Явный след в голокомнатах! Зацепился.  
— Держите его, сэр, я сейчас!.. — голос Паши полон азарта.  
— Ушел!  
— Он в системе связи! — рявкает Ухура. — Хэль! Добрался до динамиков, я ничего…  
«London bridge is falling down  
Falling down, falling down!  
London bridge is falling down  
My fair lady…»  
Вместо сигнала тревоги из динамиков звучит противная навязчивая мелодия, напеваемая детским голосом.  
— Что за….  
— Я пытаюсь, капитан, оно не умолкает! — Ухура паникует, хотя и не хочет этого показывать. Пальцы суматошно порхают по сенсорному экрану.  
— Вырубите это как-нибудь! Спок!  
— Работаем, капитан, сейчас...  
— Мы еще встретимся, капитан Кирк! — песня обрывается на высокой ноте голосом Хана. Все затихает.  
— Капитан, он будто… Исчез? — Паша поражен.  
— Нет, есть остаточные следы в разных системах. Вирус затаился и ждет своего часа, — холодно поправляет Спок.  
— Найдите эту хрень и нейтрализуйте! И расшифруйте по возможности то, что удалось захватить, лейтенант Ухура.  
— Да, капитан.  
Джим замирает натянутой струной, а затем выдыхает и расслабляется. Поворачивается спиной к обзорному экрану, лицом к мостику. Важно понять, как его люди. Он чувствует, как с покидающим его напряжением успокаивается и экипаж на мостике: сначала Паша, следом Ухура, Сулу… у всех секунда за секундой расслабляются сведенные плечи. Тревога не покидает их, но они отзываются на настроение Джима. Как он раньше не замечал? Что они эмоционально зависят от него? Что он так сильно влияет на них? Не только на Пашу, на каждого. Это пугает. Хэль забери, это огромная ответственность! Джим понимает, что из глубины поднимается паника. Но он мягко улыбается оглянувшемуся через плечо Паше и пытается подавить чувство в зародыше. Не пустить его дальше. Не дать плечам снова окаменеть. Он снова глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, поднимает голову и встречается с внимательными пронзительными черными глазами на бледном лице. Спок. Иногда Джиму кажется, что тот отслеживает его настроение лучше, чем его маленькая стая.  
— Капитан, до конца смены осталось одна целая шесть десятых часа, этого времени хватит на вычисление всех компонентов вируса в системах корабля, — Спок говорит спокойно и размеренно. Будто убаюкивает. Хэль забери, его научная болтовня реально успокаивает.  
— Думаю, если у вас есть желание, можете взять работу на дом и раздать задание нашим умникам из научного, — хмыкает Джим, пытаясь разрядить напряжение. Сулу фыркает первым, что-то пробормотав под нос. Резкость из голоса убрать при следующей фразе Джиму не удается: — Лейтенант, вы что-то хотите сказать? Может, вызваться добровольцем?  
— При всех талантах лейтенанта Сулу, не думаю, что его навыки будут полезны, — как-то уж слишком дипломатично говорит Спок.  
Джим только открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но…  
— Капитан, нас вызывают, — голос Ухуры напряженнее некуда.  
— Кого там нелегкая принесла? — Джим разворачивается к экрану. До капитанского кресла он так и не дошел. — Хан вернулся?  
— Это патрульный корабль. Нас вызывает капитан Анна Локк.  
— На экран!  
— Говорит патрульный корабль Каассиор-5. Ваше судно замечено рядом с судном преступников. Назовите себя! — голос появившейся на экране капитана глух и резок, как и ее внешность — заостренные черты лица, густые брови вразлет, острый взгляд смурных темно-серых глаз, горькая складка у губ. Она сидит в кресле на своем мостике напряженная, будто готовая к прыжку.  
— Капитан Джеймс Кирк, «Энтепрайз», Объединенная Федерация с Земли. Мы предупреждали ваше правительство о своем прибытии, — Джим смотрит в глаза капитану напротив. Такие, как эта женщина ценят прямой, открытый взгляд. Судя по ее поведению, перед ними альфа или очень сильная бета. Джим спешит отметить: — Ваше «судно преступников» варварски напало на нашу систему, запустив какой-то вирус.  
— Капитан Кирк, прошу прощения за такой прием, — капитан склоняет голову, признавая свою оплошность. — Меня зовут Анна Локк, я капитан «Ласточки». Наше правительство предупредило патрули о вашем прибытии, но... Мы уже очень давно гоняемся за «Бейкер». От имени нашего правительства прошу прощения за их… поведение.  
— Они опасные преступники? — Джим кивает, принимая извинения.  
— Смотря что считать опасностью, — капитан Локк пожимает плечами. — Они взорвали одно из зданий правительства — да, взломали базу данных системы безопасности — да. Но, на удивление, никто не пострадал. Серьезно.  
— Кроме гордости правительства? — Джим солнечно улыбается, включая свое обаяние на полную.  
— Не без этого, — капитан Локк смеется, прищурившись. Вокруг ее глаз сразу собираются лапки морщинок, выдавая возраст пополам со смешливым характером. Несмотря на кажущуюся резкость, она явно неплохой человек. На второй взгляд. — Что ж, капитан, я сопровожу вас к орбите и представлю нашим встречающим.  
— Спасибо, капитан, — Джим благодарно кивает.  
— Можно просто Анна, — капитан Локк фыркает. — И еще…Могу я поинтересоваться, что с вами произошло, капитан Кирк?  
— Ну раз просто Анна, тогда я Джим, обойдемся без церемоний, мы не на приеме, — Джим продолжает улыбаться. — Что вы имеете в виду, Анна?  
— Ну раз без церемоний, то кто вас так разукрасил, Джим? Или на земле появилась какая-то новая тенденция в моде? Или в геноме?  
От неожиданности Джим звонко хохочет — за выходками Хана и прочими треволнениями он как-то подзабыл о необычном цвете кожи. Этот вопрос расслабляет Джима окончательно.  
— Это очень интересная история, Анна, — Джим лукаво улыбаетя. — Ее лучше рассказывать не по корабельной связи а за кружкой чего-нибудь горячительного.  
— Ну тогда отложим, — Анна понятливо кивает. — Следуйте за нами. Локк, конец связи.  
Экран гаснет. Джим неторопливо возвращается в свое кресло.  
— Вы и тут умудрились пофлиртовать, — тихо (на весь мостик) ворчит Ухура.  
— Энсин Чехов, проложите курс за «Ласточкой», — Джим игнорирует подколку, едва удержавшись, чтобы не показать язык. — Пора познакомиться с нашими сородичами.

***

  
Прием на Каассиор-5 неожиданно теплый. Это не напоминает прежние контакты с другими расами, которые настороженно относились к новому Флоту некогда сильной главной планеты Федерации, погрязшей в войне, тянувшейся больше десятилетия. Многие расы не верили в хрупкий мир. В состоятельность нового правительства. В разумность обеих рас. Федерация, ранее сильная и славившаяся «несением добра, света и невмешательства», за годы войны у себя дома растеряла репутацию.  
Каассиорцы, ввиду родства и отдаления от новостей, были рады своим братьям. Они покинули Землю вскоре после первого контакта. В их мире могущественной Федерации еще не было. Они знали Кокрейна, но не знали Энтерпрайз. Они знали вулканцев, но не знали об их трагедии. Они были как хиппи с далекого прошлого Земли. Оторванные от мира. Оторванные от каналов связи в космосе. Они развивались в варп-технологиях гораздо медленнее своих сородичей с Земли. Их было мало и у них не было вулканцев, которые помогали в исследованиях. Как много может сделать гибель одного корабля. Как сильно влияет присутствие нескольких людей на будущее целой расы.  
Каассиорцы — пример другого пути. Самостоятельного. Они развивались без наставников и влияния извне. Горстка оборотней стали государством.  
Джим с нетерпением ждет встреч с разными специалистами, чтобы пополнить знания, обменяться опытом. Он договорился о встречах для Ухуры и лингвистов, для Спока и научников, для Скотти и инженеров, для Хендорф и безопасников, для себя с политической верхушкой.  
Но больше всего Джиму хочется пообщаться с историками и представителями Старейшин — носителей сказаний и религиозных лидеров. Джим надеется, что за неделю он успеет узнать все, что ему хочется. Или хотя бы обменяется контактами с теми, кто согласиться поддерживать связь и обмениваться знаниями на будущее. Естественно, с восстановленной Академией Звездного Флота, которая планировала возобновить набор в случае успешного годового перемирия. И с Джимом, попавшим в ожившую мечту.  
Для экипажа, не задействованного в официальных встречах и переговорах, Джим договорился о возможности увольнительных с высадкой на планету. Каассиорцы радостно согласились предсотавить разномастным группам с Энтерпрайз отдых по вкусу.  
Джим же готовится к формально-неформальному ужину в предоставленных апартаментах и вместо отдыха изучает местную сеть, к которой ему любезно предоставили доступ.  
Но не только ему было не до отдыха. На главном экране местного аналога компьютера мигает запрос о предоставлении доступа к сети. Джима предупредили, что его экипаж будет получать разрешения от него (в той мере, в которой он посчитает нужным в рамках его прав). Он усмехается, глядя на мигающие ярко-синим буквы. Вместо разрешения, Джим быстро набирает на местной клавиатуре ответ (слава Волчьей Матери, хоть письменность отличается от федерального стандарта, им предоставили что-то вроде письменного переводчика, довольно упрощающего поиск).  
«Спок, может заглянете ко мне? Мы можем вместе изучить сеть и сложить свое мнение? Заодно и обсудим наши действия на приеме».  
«Насколько я помню, посол Тамила упоминала об ужине».  
«Не придирайся к словам».  
«Я зайду к вам».  
«Жду».  
Пока Спок идет, Джим успевает известись. Их апартаменты по соседству и идти недалеко, но для Джима несколько минут тянутся, будто резиновые. Он ставит на небольшую плитку найденную в одном из шкафчиков джезву: еще одно маленькое увлечение, за которое Боунс ему всю плешь проел — заваривание кофе. Сюрпризом было наличие в апартаментах-студии аналога кухонного уголка со всякими мелочами типа посуды, нескольких видов кофейных зерен в баночках, сахара, специй и еще парочки вещичек, которые приводят маленького ребенка внутри Джима в неописуемый восторг. Будто привет со старой Земли, о которой он только читал в материалах Звездного Флота. Джим будто касается старины.  
Тихое шипение нагревающейся воды в джезве успокаивает и вгоняет в легкое состояние транса. Джиму не хватает таких примочек на Энтерпрайз. Открытый огонь на борту — не самое лучшее решение. Будь у него возможность раз в день не валиться от усталости в кровать, а просто заварить чашечку кофе традиционным способом, а не в репликаторе — на одного капитана звездолета стало бы больше. И спокойнее.  
— Входи, Спок! Открыто, — кричит Джим в ответ на вежливый стук, поспешно снимая шипящую турку с огня. Вместе со своим коммандером он тгнорирует систему оповещения. Точнее, Джим ее, кажется, сломал при вселении — сигнал не срабатывает. Хотя может и не сломал, ведь Спок почему-то стучит?  
— Капитан, кричать было не обязательно, у меня…  
— Да, да, у вас достаточно острый слух, даже если я прошепчу, — ворчит Джим, оборачиваясь с туркой в руках. И тут же задирает брови: — О.  
— Что-то не так? — Спок приподнимает бровь в ответ на ошарашенный возглас.  
— Ты переоделся.  
— Очевидно.  
— В парадную форму.  
— Вскоре будет ужин, я посчитал, что парадная форма будет уместна.  
— Да, я тоже собирался надеть парадный китель, но… — Джим ставит джезву на стол и смущенно смотрит на свои босые ступни. — Чуть позже. А, неважно. Будешь кофе?  
— Это земной напиток…  
— Да, думаю ты пробовал его в реплика…  
— Нет, я предпочитаю чай, — лицо Спока спокойное, но Джиму кажется, что в его глазах мелькает любопытство. Вот же плут!  
— Хм, я могу поискать чай. Да, он вроде был здесь. Если хочешь, — Джим суетится в поисках чая. Он не совсем понимает, почему чувствует себя… Немного неловко. Будто Спок пришел к нему домой, а не в выделенные апартаменты на чужой планете.  
— Я попробую кофе, — Спок сцепляет руки за спиной и, немного склонив голову набок, наблюдает за суетой Джима. Кажется, его это забавляет.  
— Класс! Кхм, то есть… Да, Спок, присаживайся! Вот тут, за барной стойкой. Я не знаю, может есть что-то к кофе, но, признаться, я не озаботился поиском холодильника...  
— Насколько я могу судить, — Спок грациозно садится на высокий стул. Можно сказать — непринужденно. Джим бы так не смог, — обстановка во всех представленных апартаментах схожа. В моих шкафчиках ничего съедобного.  
— Ну значит я искать тоже не буду. Думаю, нас неплохо накормят на ужине.  
— Я пришел к аналогичному выводу.  
— Хм, видишь, мы с тобой команда! — Джим радостно восклицает и поднимает кулак. Улыбка быстро вянет под недоуменным взглядом Спока. Хэль, он все время забывает, что тот редко понимает всякие такие «оборотнические» жесты. В целом, Джим только со Споком, Боунсом и иногда с Пашей забывает о том, что он серьезный капитан с боевым опытом и кучей регалий. С ними у него вылазит контактный сельский парень, который не прочь влезть в драку, хлопнуть по плечу или потискаться с кем-то красивым. Любого пола. Как раз этого ему не хватает. Интересно, капитан Локк будет на ужине?..  
— Ладно, Спок, забудь. Добавить сахар в кофе? Или специй?  
— Пожалуй, для начала я хотел бы ознакомиться с оригинальным вкусом восхваляемого напитка.  
— Я молол вручную, надеюсь получилось правильно для джезвы, — Джим разливает по чашкам кофе, делясь переживаниями. — Представляешь, здесь есть ручная кофемолка… Небольшая, очень удобно! И вкус не испортится — зерна закрыты и смолоты перед самой заваркой. Идеально.  
Болтая Джим, пододвигает чашку Споку, а в свою добавляет немного корицы и, кажется, карамели — по крайней мере пахнет сладко и приятно. Сделав первый глоток, он жмурится и довольно вздыхает. Получилось очень вкусно — кофе крепкий, с легкой кислинкой, оттененной слабой карамельной сладостью. Открыв глаза, Джим встречается с темным взглядом напротив и почему-то снова смущается. Он чувствует, как начинают гореть щеки. Это странно.  
— Как тебе кофе?  
— Необычно.  
— И?..  
— Думаю, его влияние на бодрость преувеличено.  
— Понятно, — Джим разочарованно вздыхает. Он не знает, чего ожидал. Но это Спок. Он с его природой бороться не может. По крайней мере от кофе не отказался и продолжил пить. Споку может и не нравится, но и отвратительным не кажется.  
Взяв чашку, Джим бредет к терминалу за небольшим аналогом ПАДДа. Ему со Споком нужно будет вместе работать над запросами, а стоять неудобно. Благо, местный ПАДД больше, чем привычный, и вдвоем наблюдать его будет удобно.  
— Правительство поступило разумно, но необычно, отдав вам права администратора, — замечает Спок, следя за перемещениями Джима.  
— Все равно мои тоже ограничены, — Джим пожимает плечами. Он мнется возле стойки, а потом решает не запариваться и, поставив чашку рядом с ПАДДом на сделанную под сталь поверхность, взгромозждается на второй высокий стул рядом со Споком. Получается менее изящно. Скорее наоборот. Спок никак не комментирует его показное кряхтение и неуклюжие движения. Боунс всегда говорит, что Джим — не потомок изящного хищника, а ходячее недоразумение. Что иногда с его координацией и склонностью к аллергии на все, очень странно что он не только дожил до своих лет, но и стал одним из самых успешных военных командиров, а впоследствии и капитаном одного из первых звездолетов с объединенным межрасовым экипажем. Часто где-то на задворках Джим слышит: «Это они просто не знают о всех твоих фокусах», — голосом Боунса.  
— Вы успели это проверить? — иногда Джиму кажется, что бровь осуждения когда-нибудь уйдет под челку Спока.  
— Нет, меня об этом предупредили.  
— А.  
Джим хмыкает и не акцентирует внимание на последнем несвязном возгласе своего коммандера. Иногда нужно промолчать.  
— Что мы хотим знать? — вместо комментариев спрашивает Джим, пододвигая ПАДД к Споку. Тот аккуратно ставит чашку на стойку и бережно берет в руки устройство, чтобы начать быстро что-то набирать. Джим пытается убедить себя, что хочет заглянуть в экран, а не залипает на длинные проворные пальцы, порхающие по сенсорной поверхности. Совсем нет.  
— Я думаю, следует продолжить и дополнить ваш запрос о географии планеты, а также понять, как далеко продвинулись технологии, история и развитие общества каассиорцев, — Спок набирает запрос за запросом, Джим только и успевает заметить, как на подсвеченном экране одна за другой открываются вкладки, как в древнем компьютере. Голосового управления у ПАДДа нет. Впрочем, как и у всех остальных устройств в апартаментах и на планете. Все нужно вводить вручную, в том числе и пароли. Это немного обескураживает, особенно то, что нет голосового распознавания и это снижает безопасность — зная пароль, можно попасть в любое помещение и в любую базу данных. Джим понимает, что может узнать все, что пожелает, немного напрягшись. Нужно всего лишь взломать систему. Это гораздо проще, чем, например, взламывать сложные компьютерные базы вампиров, чтобы узнать последние новости об их местоположении и расстановки сил.  
— Не мешало бы узнать, сталкивались ли они с войной, — задумчиво бормочет Джим, отпивая из чашки и бездумно глядя в столешницу барной стойки. Он краем глаза замечат, что пальцы Спока, на которые он старательно не пялится, на мгновение замирают. А затем медленно набирают запрос и останавливаются наконец. Хэль.  
— Разумное уточнение, капитан, — Спок чинно кивает. — Это поможет понять, как формировалась культура каассиорцев.  
— Мы так просто стали их называть так, — Джим задумчиво водит пальцами по ободку чашки. — Будто пытаемся отстранится от того, что они могли бы стать частью нашей культуры. Только они показатель, как мы жили бы без вас.  
— И без влияния других рас в квадранте, — дополняет Спок, внимательно глядя на Джима. Тот улыбается в ответ. Неловкость уходит  
— Итак, что нам удалось понять?  
— Показания сканеров подтверждается — 85% планеты занимает вода, только 15% — суша. На самом большом континенте расположено государство оборотней — Каассиор. Вся остальная суша — это разбросанные по океану острова. Большая часть воды соленая, судя по показателям — гораздо солонее земных океанов. Климат умеренный — смена сезонов стандартна для некоторых земных широт, только температура здесь на порядок выше.  
— Интересно, у них бывает снег? — Джим мечтательно смотрит в экран ПАДДа. Ему нравится голос Спока. Он убаюкивает. Несмотря на изложение кратких сухих фактв.  
— Судя по некоторым фото — да.  
— Интересно. Ты видел снег, Спок?  
— Да. На одной из миссий, во время…  
— Войны, — почему-то здесь не возвращаться к этой теме было гораздо сложнее, чем на корабле во время миссий. Будто Каассиор-5 дает толчок к не-молчанию. Будто снимает табу. Хотя им обоим неловко говорить об этом. Джим не спросил тогда, во время разговора о беременности Т’Милы, не спрашивал и впоследствии — Спок был зачат до начала войны. То есть он, как и будущий ребенок Т’Милы, рожден в любви. Какие они — его родители? Как они смогли пережить долгие годы затяжной войны? Когда оборотень не был вампиру другом, а тем более — и возлюбленным… Как они смогли сделать Спока таким… Таким. Джим знает его недолго, но поступки говорят гораздо больше слов.  
— Верно, — голос Сопка все еще спокойный. — Когда каассиорцы в составе тринадцати кораблей высадились на планету класса М, здесь не было разумных форм жизни. Им пришлось столкнуться с местной фауной и они приручили аналог собаки.  
— Да, я видел у посла Тамилы, это существо немного похоже на собачку адмирала Арчера. Если бы у того был раздвоенный язык и более густая шерсть.  
— У адмирала весьма любопытный питомец.  
— Надоедливая тварь, ты хотел сказать, — Джим издает смешок, вспоминая, как этот то ли пудель, то ли терьер погрыз ему штанину во время одного из ужинов у адмирала. Та еще заноза в заднице. У мелких собак нет страха перед большими. Даже альфа для них не указ.  
— Это ваше выражение, капитан.  
Джим едва сдерживается, чтобы не издать победный клич: кажется, на миг в уголках губ у Спока мелькает подобие улыбки. У него есть чувство юмора, как бы он его не скрывал. Игнорируя хитрый взгляд Джима, Спок продолжает без запинок:  
— Варп-технологии кассиорцев были на зачаточной стадии, когда они прилетели сюда, скорость, возможно, варп-1 и импульсная. На поверхность планеты ступили уже состарившиеся земляне и второе поколение. Не все долетели в целости, некоторые умерли от старости или болезней. Но первые поселенцы еще помнили и чтили традиции Земли и своих предков — здесь все еще жив культ Волчьей Матери. Она гораздо более почитаема, чем на современной Земле. В почете у кассиорцев многодетность — они быстро расширили свою популяцию, развили медицину, основанную на травничестве, в которую в дальнейшем привнесли и науку. Я бы хотел поближе ознакомиться с этим сочетанием…  
— Попрошу включить вас во встречу с Боунсом и его людьми, — рассеянно ворчит Джим. Подзабыл он о медицинском отделе и не оговорил с послом возможности обмена опыта в этой сфере. Хорошо, что он позвал Спока поискать информацию вместе.  
— Благодарю, это будет любопытный опыт, капитан. Мы также можем подключить и лейтенанта Сулу: он интересуется фауной, думаю о лечебных свойствах местных растений ему будет интересно послушать. К тому же, можно будет договориться об обмене некоторыми образцами.  
— Да, Спок, ты прав. Итак, что там еще ты нашел?..  
Они просматривают много ссылок, пока о себе не напоминает звонок посла Тамилы. Джим окидывает взглядом парадную форму Спока и оценивает его совсем не ироничный взгляд. Сам он в черной футболке и штанах, еще и босиком. Спок недооценивает умение Джима быстро собираться. Во времена бурной молодости ему доводилось выпрыгивать из постели красавиц за считанные минуты, когда буквально за дверью стоял их парень или муж. Он не был праведником. Похоже только звание капитана заставило его стать таковым.  
Одевается Джим быстро, до прихода посла Тамилы он успевает привести в порядок волосы. Спок в это время аккуратно моет чашки из-под кофе в небольшой раковине. Это так… по-домашнему? И слажено, будто Джим со Споком собираются на какой-то прием вместе не в первый раз. То есть, в одном помещении, в одном жизненном пространстве. Это приятно и сбивает с толку. Джим застывает, глядя как Спок переворачивает чашки на небольшую сушилку над раковиной.  
— Думаю, следует открыть сопровождающему от посла, — мягко замечает Спок, когда раздается стук в дверь.  
— А, да, конечно, — Джим сконфуженно кивает и идет к двери.  
— Меня зовут Алонсо. Капитан, я не смог найти вашего первого помощника у себя, но… — невысокий полноватый мужчина расплывается в улыбке, замечая за спиной Спока. — Все же я учуял правильно.  
— Да, мы были вдвоем, — Джим лучезарно улыбается. По кивку Алонсо он следует за ним. И чувствует, что Спок, тихо прикрыв дверь, встает за правым плечом. Всю дорогу до зала приемов Джима не покидает чувство, что Алонсо понял все неправильно.

***

  
Устроенное каассиорцами мало походило на ужин. Фуршет, прием… И если ранее капитан был расслабленным и по-детски восторженным, то сейчас он собран и насторожен. Спок чувствовал каждой клеточкой, что он готов в любую секунду сорваться. Капитан Кирк — молодой и неопытный альфа, сейчас это чувствовалось острее всего. На корабле просто не с кем сравнивать. Хоть Спок и повидал альф, но теперь… Когда их в помещении около десятка — разница чувствовалась.  
Капитан нервно сцепил руки за спиной до побелевших костяшек. Он — как натянутая звенящая струна. Но вежливо улыбался. И те, кто его не знал, вряд ли смогли бы догадаться, что еще немного и капитан покажет клыки.  
Спок следом за ним подошел к высокопоставленным каасиорцам. Он опасался оставлять капитана одного. Считал, что разумнее быть рядом. Он чувствовал, что в его компании капитану проще сдерживаться. Аура силы будто вздыблена вокруг него. И Спок понимал, что остальные альфы это чувствовали.  
— Капитан Кирк, верно? — голос обращавшийся к ним женщины чуть высоковат. Его сложно назвать приятным, не визгливый, но какой-то… режущий слух. Споку от него не по себе. Судя по еще больше напрягшимся плечам капитана — ему тоже.  
— Да, это я, — капитан обернулся и его улыбка стала будто еще ослепительнее.  
Напротив — женщина в элегантном брючном костюме. Она пренебрегла возможностью надеть платье, как это сделали остальные дамы в зале. Она из тех, о ком говорят — неопределенного возраста. И хотя оборотни жили достаточно долго, Споку всегда удавалось сказать, сколько стоящему перед ним хотя бы примерно. С этой женщиной было не так — да, она далеко не подросток, но… С одинаковой вероятностью ей могло быть как двадцать три, так и сто лет — высокая и тонкая, волосы ярко-рыжие, почти красные, взгляд глубоких серо-стальных глаз острый и умный, узкие губы будто никогда не трогала улыбка и лицо чистое, без морщин. Шея скрыта шарфом, как и руки — тонкими, но непрозрачными перчатками в тон темно-синему костюму. Она будто всеми силами скрывала кожу. Это настораживало. В отличие от возраста, свой статус она не скрывала — альфа. И это еще больше заставляло напрячься. Капитана — в том числе.  
— Меня зовут Джина. Джина Аманти, альфа второго круга, — она вежливо улыбалась, ожидая какой-то реакции. Когда ни капитан, ни Спок ее не выдали, она нахмурилась, а потом кивнула себе. — Ах, да. Вы, наверное, еще не знакомы с нашей внутренней иерархией. Я одна из меценатов правительства.  
— Приятно познакомиться, мисс…  
— Если следовать старым традициям Земли, то я миссис. Но зовите меня Джина, — уголки губ ее тронуло что-то похожее на улыбку, быстро исчезнувшую с лица. Будто за ненадобностью. — Мне очень приятно познакомиться с послами Земли. Хотелось бы обменяться с вами знаниями. Я могу подробнее рассказать о нашей иерархии. Вряд ли кто-то из официальных лиц захочет вас просветить во внутренней кухне. Как бы мы не были приверженцами старых традиций, много воды утекло, появились новые правила, которым не все хотят следовать.  
— Джина, — в разговор резко вмешивалась посол Тамила. Она красива той зрелой красотой женщины и матери. Так бы сказал доктор МакКой и, пожалуй, Спок согласился бы с ним. Шоколадная кожа, темные глаза и волосы, приятно округлая фигура. У нее звучный и сильный голос, от которого сейчас веяло ледяным холодом особой вежливости, которую проявляют к людям неприятным. — Не ожидала, что вы почтите нас своим вниманием.  
— О, Тамила, как я могла пропустить такое великое событие? — Джина наконец улыбнулась. Насквозь фальшивой улыбкой, от которой у Спока волосы встали дыбом на загривке. Капитан рядом едва сдержался, чтобы не показать клыки. Он чувствовал напряжение между двумя высокопоставленными женщинами. Спок пододвинулся к капитану ближе. Чтобы защитить его и от него.  
— Приятно видеть вас здесь, — приятно ей явно не было. — Позвольте я украду у вас наших гостей?  
— Конечно, я просто подошла познакомиться, — и снова фальшивая улыбка, от которой сводило зубы. Эта женщина не умела улыбаться по-настоящему. Ее улыбка — ее оружие. — Хорошего вам вечера, капитан Кирк.  
— Благодарю, и вам, — капитан кивнул и покорно последовал за послом Тамилой. Спок тоже.  
Когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние, капитан резко остановился и требовательно посмотрел на посла.  
— Кто это?  
— Джина Аманти — представитель крайне… непримиримой оппозиции. Она одна из старейших оборотней на Каассиоре. Многие оборотни опасаются ее, — поморщилась посол Тамила. — Когда-то она была очень могущественна, но сейчас…  
— Она очень сильная, но я не чувствую стаи за ее спиной. Слишком слабые связи, — капитан выжидательно смотрел на посла. Та передернула плечами.  
— Вы правы, у нее очень слабая и малочисленная стая. Теперь.  
— Но… Я думал…  
— И вы правы. Альфа без стаи сходит с ума, а ее беты — это почти отсутствие стаи. И поэтому ее многие опасаются, хотя ее политические взгляды получают поддержку. Она умна, стара и влиятельна. Но находится рядом с ней очень опасно. Члены ее стаи гибнут один за другим. Уже многие годы.  
— Странно…  
— Мы не имеем права отказать ей в посещении или ведении своей политики. Она первый потомок высадившихся.  
— Сколько ей лет?  
— Много, капитан, очень много.  
Капитан не стал расспрашивать больше. Разговор потек своим чередом — светский, любопытный, но… безликий, как и все после. Как и всякий разговор на официальном мероприятии. Дипломатический, цветастый, но пустой. Спок знает это, как никто. Его отец, несмотря на логичность и путь разума был умелым дипломатом. Он умел играть словами. Насквозь логичными и правильными. Но пустыми. На людях и официальных приемах они всегда такие. Потому что так нужно. Все решается в стенах кабинетов, подальше от приемов и мишуры. Здесь и сейчас — только дань вежливости. Знакомство и вежливые расшаркивания. Спок понимал, зачем это. Но он не замечал ранее, что капитан умеет также играть словами и формулировками. Он привык видеть его… Серьезным и разумным, но также открытым, порывистым, иногда злым, иногда… Разным, но не дипломатом. Воякой, солдатом, не послом. А он мог быть и таким. Хотя их разговор об Т’Миле и показал, что он умеет… договариваться, но… Тогда он был открытым. Сейчас от той открытости почти ничего не осталось. Это не фальш, но и не истина. Что-то между. Как что-то между внутренней логикой и произнесенными словами. Между открытостью и полуправдой. Как все в политике. И между людьми. Между оборотнями, между вампирами-вулканцами, между другими расами. Вряд ли где-то есть полная открытость. Разве что в истинном партнерстве, где есть доверие. И… как ни странно, на Энтерпрайз. Там больше правды, чем где-либо Спок видел.  
Вечер уже подходил к концу, когда произошло… Нечто из ряда вон.  
В какой-то момент Спок понял, что капитану все неуютнее. Он улыбался, но его яркая улыбка не выглядела настоящей. Он едва удерживал вежливое выражение лица. Капитан устал. Спок заметил, что под конец вечера тот брал с подносов бокал за бокалом. Капитан методично напивался. Один из бокалов, оказывающийся в руках капитана, отличался от остальных. Это едва заметно, но жидкость гуще, чем в остальных бокалах на подносе, чуть голубоватая и слегка мерцает. Это насторожило Спока, но он не успел среагировать. Капитан залпом выпил содержимое. На миг его глаза расширились. Он начал хватать воздух ртом, будто задыхался. Бокал выпал из его рук и со звоном разбился. Спок сразу вспомнил Кассиопею. Доктор МакКой разозлится.  
Капитан не задыхался, он выглядел почти нормально. Только в глазах — алое марево. Он не контролировал себя. Расслабленно и чуть растерянно улыбнулся, а потом с воем упал на колени.  
Все в зале напряглись и застыли, не двигаясь с места. Они в ужасе.  
Потому что капитан выл на одной ноте. От боли. Обращение — неприятный процесс. А уж полное…  
Спок стоял в некотором отдалении от капитана, давая ему свободу и имея возможность самому пообщаться с собравшимися, но теперь… Он подошел на максимально допустимое расстояние. Он знал, где оно. Потому что присутствовал при таком. В отличие от находившихся в зале. От них волнами исходила паника. Они не знали, что делать. Как и на Земле, способность к полному обращению взрослого, похоже, здесь была крайней редкостью. Если вообще была.  
Тем временем капитан упал ничком на пол и начал скрести отросшими когтями по паркету. Его выламывало в пояснице и суставах. Радужки не видно — когда он вскинул голову, в глазницах — белки с сетью алых капилляров. В лице ни кровинки. В романтических фильмах прошлых веков обращение красиво. В реальности это больно и неэстетично. С оборотня не падают ошметки плоти, но наблюдать за тем, как тело ломает — не самое приятное зрелище. Только дети легко переносят обращение. Оно в жизни оборотней первое и единственное. Обычно.  
Когда первое оцепенение прошло, капитану попытались помочь, но Спок встал на пути у немолодого мужчины с аккуратной седой бородой. Кажется, это был один из представителей религии.  
— Не нужно, сейчас мы только сделаем больнее, — у Спока спокойный голос. Хотя он напряжен. Как долго будет длиться обращение — он не знал. Он чувствовал боль капитана. Но помочь ничем не мог.  
Когда Спок обернулся, капитан уже мало похож на человека. Перед ним — крупный, еще не обросший шерстью, полуволк-получеловек на четвереньках. Зрелище не из приятных. Не до конца сформированная форма обтянута человеческой кожей. На конечностях видно, как перестраиваются кости в нужную форму. Как меняется череп.  
Спок достает из кармана форменных брюк коммуникатор.  
— Спок — Энтерпрайзу. Срочно требуется медицинская группа на планете.  
— Ухура — Споку. Что случилось?  
— Чрезвычайная ситуация с капитаном.  
— Ну кто бы сомневался, — в голосе лейтенанта Ухуры ни капли удивления.  
— Позаботьтесь, чтобы в группе высадки был доктор МакКой.  
— Хорошо. Ухура — конец связи.  
— Посол, вы же не возражаете…  
— Нет, мы не знаем, что с этим делать, коммандер Спок, — в голосе посла Тамилы — ни грамма паники. Дипломат всегда готов к неожиданностям. Какими бы жуткими и странными они ни были.  
По окончанию разговора перед присутствующими замер волк. Он крупнее сородичей почти в два раза. В холке высотой где-то Споку по пояс. Шерсть светлая с вкраплениями охры. И неестественно голубые глаза, как и у его человеческой ипостаси. В них плещется постепенно утихающая боль. Альфа-релиз капитана Кирка.  
Волк зарычал, когда к нему порывается подойти кто-то из каассиорцев. Те сразу остановились. Он завертел большой головой, будто что-то высматривая. Взгляд остановился на Споке. Волк мелко вскинул несколько раз голову — принюхивался. А потом спокойно подошел к Споку, тыкаясь мокрым носом в тыльную сторону ладони. Он медленно поднял руку и положил ее на лоб волку. Тот довольно зажмурился.  
Рядом замерцали огни телепортации. Когда он рассеялись, голос доктора МакКоя звучал раздраженно и устало:  
— Хэль меня забери, ну почему твоя задница, Кирк, не может без приключений?

  
***

  
— Это невероятно! Уму непостижимо! Каждая высадка открывает в тебе новые таланты! — Леонард расхаживал из стороны в сторону и не мог остановить свой словесный поток. — Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, твою хэлеву мать! Почему, ну почему ты не можешь следить за тем, что тащишь в рот! Коммандер, а вы!..  
— Я не мог предположить, что на официальном дружественном приеме…  
— Господь Всемогущий, это же наш капитан, Спок! — в пылу злости Леонард бывало забывался. — За ним всегда — подчеркиваю — всегда нужен глаз да глаз! Что мне теперь с этим делать? — он экспрессивно указал двумя руками на спокойно лежащего возле кресел волка. — Сто лет, сто хэлевых лет не зарегистрировано на Земле ни одного полного обращения взрослого оборотня! Как я это могу исправить?!  
— Доктор, я думаю, капитан достаточно силен, чтобы самому вернуться в обычную форму…  
— Это если бы все произошло природным путем, — Леонард выдохнул и, как обычно, достаточно быстро успокоился. — Где-то до середины двадцать первого века полное обращение хоть и было редкостью, но не исключением. Пишут, что тогда оборотни могли полностью оборачиваться по собственному желанию.  
— Насколько я знаю, доктор, — голос подал также спустившийся на планету Паша Чехов, свернувшийся в кресле клубочком. — В те времена даже считали, что не все являются оборотнями! И только позже, после воен и некоторых медицинских исследований и модификаций выяснилось, что у каждого жителя планеты в той или иной степени развит ген оборотня.  
— А это уже сказки из голопрограмм, энсин, — Леонард поморщился. Ребенок он и в Африке ребенок. Хоть и с мозгами вундеркинда.  
— Что вы еще выяснили, доктор? — Спок застыл истуканом в противовес активно жестикулирующему и расхаживающему из стороны в сторону Леонарду.  
— Что я без понятия, как запустить обратный процесс!  
Все в комнате посмотрели на индифферентного к происходящему волка. Он уложил широкую голову на передние лапы, вольготно раскинувшись немаленькой тушей на полу, и следил за происходящим умными голубыми глазами. Он все понимал, только не говорил. Но и помогать не собирался.  
Это бесило Леонарда просто до безумия. Сначала альфа. Теперь волк. Какого?.. Он уже собирался озвучить свой вопрос, когда раздался тихий вежливый стук.  
За дверью стоял тот, кто, по скромному мнению Леонарда, не мог физически так стучать. При виде мужчины все, что приходило на ум — это канадские лесорубы с Земли двадцать первого века. Он был огромным. Ну, раза в два шире в плечах, чем все присутствующие. Неопрятная прическа, бакенбарды, засаленная, некогда белая майка, клетчатая рубашка, штаны в подозрительных пятнах и грубые ботинки. И половина вонючей сигары в уголке рта.  
— Привет, я Джеймс — Волчий лекарь, — и голос у него под стать — грубый, сиплый, будто по горлу наждачкой ездили.  
— При всем уважении, Джеймс, вы меньше всего напоминаете лекаря, — голос Леонарда сочился ядом. Лекарь, посмотрите на него. Спок молчал, но его правая бровь стремилась поближе к челке. Кажется, это максимальная степень удивления хобгоблина.  
— А вы не промах…  
— Доктор Леонард МакКой. Я думал, вам сообщили, к кому вы идете.  
— Ну, скажем так, меня никто не звал, — Джеймс криво ухмыльнулся, показывая зубы.  
Волк заинтересованно поднял голову, но не выказывал никаких признаков волнения и неприязни. Наоборот, он принюхался и закрыл лапой нос, укоризненно глядя на гостя. Тот ругнулся сквозь зубы, но сигару изо рта убрал. Не то, чтобы это сильно помогло. Волк (Леонарду пока сложно было называть его Джимом даже мысленно) убрал лапу, поднялся и неспешно подошел к представившемуся Джеймсом. Обошел его по кругу, понюхал поясницу — чихнул, мотнул головой, а потом совершенно неожиданно прижался к боку и подлез под руку, выпрашивая ласку. Все это время Джеймс не двигался и не выказывал беспокойства. Просто стоял, ожидая. А потом как-то по-доброму улыбнулся и положил большую ладонь на лоб прикрывшего глаза волка.  
— Прости, парень, я забываю, что ваши носы куда чувствительнее наших, — он будто утратил интерес ко всем, сосредоточившись на волке. — Эта стерва ну никак не могла не подпортить нам жизнь…  
— Какая стерва? — едко поинтересовался Леонард.  
— Джина.  
— Вы знакомы?  
— Когда-то я имел глупость любить ее. И признать своей альфой.  
— Так вы… — подал голос Спок.  
— О, слава Волчьей Матери, нет, — Джеймс покачал головой, поглаживая волка по голове, до самого носа. Тот мотал головой, когда вонючая ладонь касалась чувствительных ноздрей. Но не кусался. — Больше нет. Хороший мальчик… Хороший. А вас как зовут? И этого красавца? Крупный такой…  
— Я коммандер Спок, — холодно представился Спок, немного настороженно глядя на Джеймса. Ну Леонарду казалось, что этот его взгляд — настороженный, хотя хэль их разберет, этих вампиров. — А волк рядом с вами — капитан Джеймс Кирк.  
— Джим, — пробурчал Леонард вдогонку.  
— Тезка, значит, — Джеймс ухмыльнулся, приседая на одно колено и заглядывая волку в глаза. — Угораздило же тебя чем-то приглянуться стерве.  
— Вы сказали, что вас не приглашали, как вы…  
— Слухами земля полниться. Услышал об инциденте, сложил два и два — и вот, я здесь, — он пожал плечами, продолжая поглаживать волка.  
— Но как вас впустили?  
— Скажем так, у моей новой стаи тоже есть влияние в правительстве.  
— Новой стаи… Сложно все это.  
— Долго рассказывать, док. Вам нужно знать, что я могу попытаться помочь.  
— Попытаться? Кто вы, хэль забери, такой? — Леонарду не понравилось это «попытаться».  
— Я же сказал, Волчий лекарь, — Джеймс наконец оторвался от волка и с ухмылкой посмотрел на Леонарда. Тому нестерпимо захотелось съездить ему по роже. Кажется, он был не менее раздражающим, чем Джим. Даже больше.  
— Это ничего не объясняет, — Спок наконец решил полноценно вступить разговор. Спасибо большое, право слово! Леонард уже собирался съехидничать, но тут в дверь еще раз вежливо постучали.  
— Кого там снова нелегкая принесла! — раздраженно рявкнул Леонард. Похоже, это посчитали разрешением. В комнату вошел молодой мужчина в солнцезащитных очках. Красных. Что за?...  
— Добрый день, простите за беспокойство. Меня зовут Скотт, я… — тут он заметил Джеймса. — А, ты здесь.  
— Ну да, — тот криво усмехнулся. — Саммерс.  
— Что ж, думаю это все упрощает.  
— Нисколько! Кто вы, хэлевы дети, такие? — Леонард не удержался.  
— Думаю, всем нам стоит присесть, — Скотт дружелюбно улыбнулся, но очки не снял. Только недовольно поджал губы в сторону Джеймса.  
— Не буду я!.. — начал было возмущаться Леонард, но его прервал толчок под колени, от которого он чуть не уселся на голову волку. Он даже не заметил, как эта махина переместилась к нему за спину. Хэлево животное.  
— А вот ваш Джим считает иначе, — Джеймс ухмыльнулся еще гадостней, чем до этого. Ну, Леонарду так показалось. Что его удивило больше всего, так это то, что Спок сел. На высокий стул у барной стойки. Волчара ухватил зубами край форменной рубашки Леонарда и потащил его в ту же сторону.  
— Иду я, иду! Отпусти, зверюга, порвешь еще!  
Волк отпустил и ехидно (это точно было ехидно!) посмотрел на Леонарда. Джим оставался Джимом. Даже в волчьем обличии.  
— Джина Аманти — очень старая альфа, — Скотт решил начать издалека.  
— Посол Тамила говорила об этом, — Спок кивнул.  
— Это хорошо, — Скотт улыбнулся. — Мало кто знает о ее экспериментах. Думаю, госпожа посол упомянула, что беты Джины погибают одна за другой?  
— Верно.  
— Они не просто погибают. Джина хочет вернуть оборотням возможность обращаться.  
— Стерва одержима этой идеей многие десятилетия.  
— Джеймс! — Скотт возмущенно поджал губы.  
— То, что вы были любовниками, ничего не меняет, — он пожал плечами и достал новую сигару из нагрудного кармана. Но прикуривать не стал, просто воткнул в уголок рта, пожевывая зубами время от времени.  
— Мы почти поженились, — Скотт ссутулился в кресле и зажал руки между колен. — И давай не будем забывать, что ты ее тоже… любил.  
— А может вы поностальгируете потом? — ядовито проворчал Леонард. Он чувствовал себя неловко. Как и эти двое. Кажется, вполне вольготно себя чувствовали себя здесь только волк и Спок. Паша просто сидел в кресле и не отсвечивал.  
— Простите, — Скотт тряхнул головой, будто отгоняя воспоминания. — Джина была очень влиятельна в свое время. И сейчас ореол былой славы сохраняет ее репутацию. Она была одной из первых, родившихся здесь. И видела, как некоторые из наших предков, легко обращались полностью, не только до бета-релиза. К сожалению, наследники не имели таких… талантов. В какой-то момент Джина стала альфой, собрала стаю. Сначала небольшую, а потом переняла часть отцовской. Нигде нет упоминаний, добровольно ли он отдал ей стаю, но…  
— Мне кажется, она его убила, — тихо добавил Джеймс.  
— Не суть, она была одной из могущественнейших альф своего поколения. Все ее уважали, прислушивались к ней. Она не стремилась к полной власти, но хотела влиять на менения. Так и было. Но прошло уже много лет и… Я не знаю, когда это началось, но ее беты начали погибать.  
— Все началось с меня, — вступил в рассказ Джеймс. Он хмыкнул и передвинул сигару из одного угла рта в другой. — Ну точнее как, я появился и начал портить жизнь этой парочке. Саммерса не смущало, что невеста старше него на несколько десятков, если не на сотню лет. И я был идиотом. Не мальчиком, но идиотом с огнем в глазах. Я слышал о смертях бет, но не придавал значения. Тому, что из сотенной стаи остался едва ли десяток. Туго, но вступил в стаю. Мари… Хотел защитить девчонку, от которой отказались родители. Привел в стаю, которая принимала всех. Не задумывался, почему так. Нас приняли. Я влюбился. А потом это случилось. Меня напоили чем-то. Такой же дрянью, как и вашего Джима, но еще не такой совершенной. Но я тварь живучая. Выкарабкался. Только нюх почти утратил. Я еще не знал, что это такое, кто это сделал. Думал, это из моих старых врагов кто-то. Ро долго меня выхаживала. Когда меня нашли. Даже в хреновом состоянии я сумел сбежать из особняка. Ро рассказывала, что я несколько недель метался из бета-релиза и обратно. Почти не помню ничего, кроме боли. Выматывающей, сильной. После я вернулся, меня как магнитом тянуло обратно. Она все еще сильная альфа. Я был ее бетой. Она звала меня, я чуял ее беспокойство. Вернулся. Она так искренне обрадовалась, что я ничего не заподозрил. Потом была Мари с лихорадкой. Ее регенерация пропала. Бета-релиз для нее теперь — пытка. Остальные гибли. Они не выживали. Дрянь в этом зелье убивала в них волков. А без них, уж поверьте, сложно жить. Я даже к Волчьей Матери на капище сходил. Там были и дети. Это страшно, когда у тебя на руках умирает ребенок. Потом случился Саммерс. Он смог перекинуться в волка. Самый первый. Видели бы вы восторг стервы. Она смотрела, как он корчиться на полу в гостинной. И улыбалась. Я тогда все понял. Она торжествовала. Но пожалела — после оборота он ее не узнал и прыгнул. Она теперь всегда носит шарфы. Он метил в шею. Те шрамы не сошли. Хрен его знает, почему, — Джеймс задумчиво пожевал сигарету, глядя на напряженного Скотта. Тому было неуютно, но он не перебивал. Слушал внимательно. Будто… Слышал это в первый раз. — Меня он тоже покусал, — Джеймс криво ухмыльнулся и закатал рукава рубашки. Предплечья были в шрамах. Крупных, неровных. Кожу будто рвали зубами. Крупные витки шрамов окольцовывали руки от локтя до самого запястья. Жутко. — Не уходят, хотя у меня бешеная регенерация. На зависть многим.  
— А как вы смогли вернуться в человеческий облик, мистер Саммерс? — Спок следил за рассказом очень внимательно. — Вы можете обращаться полностью?  
— Нет, не могу, — Скотт покачал головой. — Я плохо помню сам момент обращения. Было больно. Я не помню, как причинял вред. Первое мое воспоминание… Мы уже не были в особняке Джины. У нее тогда была другая фамилия. Я не знаю, это ее девичья — или бывшего мужа, никогда не интересовался. Я все еще был волком, а от Джеймса пахло кровью. Но я все понимал. Человеческий разум в волчьем теле. Когда мы прибыли… Что это было?  
— Хижина в лесу, я заприметил ее до своего возвращения. Я оборвал свою связь с Джиной. Было до хрена больно. Это как руку отрезать. Или даже голову. Не пытайтесь это повторить, — Джеймс передернул плечами от воспоминаний. — Я был на грани сознания от потери крови и связи с альфой. Но сумел договориться с каким-то фермером, он довез нас до трассы. А там Саммерс меня на себе тащил. Я вцепился в него, хоть мы уже не были стаей. Но было легче, я чуял в нем разум, не животное.  
— Я зализал его раны, — Скотт смущенно потупился и облизнулся. Леонард тактично сделал вид, что не заметил, как у Джеймса расширились зрачки. Он не будет лезть в это глубже, чем необходимо.  
— Когда я очнулся, решил искать способ вернуть Скотта обратно. Начал изучать волков.  
— Вообще-то он ветеринар, — Скотт ухмыльнулся. Пакостно.  
— Что?! — такого поворота Леонард не ожидал.  
— Волчий лекарь? — голос Скотта сочился ехидством, когда он повернул голову в сторону Джеймса.  
— Так проще, — кажется, Джеймс смутился.  
— Ну конечно, — Скотт фыркнул.  
— В общем, я долго изучал это все. Волки, другие животные, архивы с Земли, где говорилось об обращениях. Сказки. Перепробовали многое.  
— Что помогло? — Леонард подался вперед.  
— На самом деле, хрен его знает, — Джеймс пожал плечами. — Я думаю, это больше зависело от желания Скотта. Я тогда попал в очередную передрягу, а волком он был бесполезен. Никак не мог помочь. Я вляпался знатно, стерва нас в очередной раз нашла. Меня пытали. Я был жив, но ничего не соображал. Очнулся, когда голый Саммерс тащил меня на горбу. И ругался.  
— Как долго? — Леонард чувствовал подвох. С самого начала. То, что просто не будет, было ясно. Волшебной пилюли нет. Но вот время, сколько понадобилось времени?  
— Пять лет.  
— Хэль! — цифра оглушала. У них не было столько времени.  
— Были последствия, — Джеймс выглядел напряженным.  
— Какие? — Леонард обреченно уставился на Скотта. Ну не на Джеймса же!  
— За столько лет человеческое постепенно угасало. Не думаете же, что волком быть просто? Не говорить, не обращаться? Думаю мне было комфортно, поэтому я не обращался. Так было проще пережить предательство. На третьем году я почувствовал, что связь с альфой слабеет. С ней постепенно слабела и человеческая сущность. На плаву меня держало только постоянное присутствие Джеймса. Когда он исчез… В общем, я искал его. Долго. А потом понял, что волком не смогу ничего сделать. И обернулся. Было адски больно. Я… Я заново учился ходить. Это был экспресс-курс. Потому что я чувствовал опасность, грозящую Джеймсу. Я чуял его кровь, а после обращения слышал его сердце на расстоянии. Я не придал этому значения. Я видел хуже и глаза жгло, — Скотт снял очки. У него были чистые, светло-голубые глаза. С алым зрачком. Они сразу начали слезиться. Он поспешно зажмурился и надел очки обратно. — Я очень плохо вижу. И чувствителен к свету. Это здорово осложняло жизнь.  
— А теперь? — подал голос Паша со своего места.  
— Как и слепые, я научился с этим жить. И полагаться на остальные чувства. У меня хороший нюх и слух. И я слышу сердцебиение всех членов своей стаи.  
— Вы нашли нового альфу? — Спок задал этот вопрос не из праздного любопытства.  
— Не то, чтобы мы искали, — Джеймс фыркнул. — Но да, мы теперь в стае.  
— Вы сможете помочь капитану? — Паша звучал жалобно.  
— Мы попытаемся.  
— У вас был еще подобный опыт? — Споку была чужда романтичность Паши, ему нужен был результат.  
— Как сказать, — Джеймс нахмурился. — Я прихожу ко всем жертвам, о которых слышу. Под моей опекой сейчас два волка. Одного вернуть вряд ли удасться — мы нашли его слишком поздно. Вторую… Есть надежда. Нескольких не обернувшихся ребят я смог вытащить из лихорадки. Не без последствий, к сожалению. Остальные погибали сразу. Ваш капитан выжил. Он вменяем и все понимает. Есть надежда. Тем более, если есть члены его стаи. Ему нужен толчок, причина. Это должно помочь. Тем более, он альфа.  
— Надеюсь, ради этого нам не понадобиться подвергаться опасности, — проворчал Леонард.  
— Могу я… — Скотт потянулся к волку. Тот предупреждающе зарычал. Потом успокоился, оглянувшись почему-то на Спока. И пошел в сторону Скотта. Тот сполз со стула, сел на пол скрестив ноги. — Можно выключить свет и прикрыть окна?  
— Конечно, — Леонард направился к окнам, Спок к управляющей панели.  
Когда комната погрузилась в полумрак, Скотт снял очки. Волк сидел напротив него, любопытно склонив голову на бок. Скотт протянул ему ладонь. Но смотрел при этом на Джеймса. С легкой улыбкой. И похлопал по полу рядом. Джеймс тяжело вздохнул, вынул сигару изо рта. Сел. Волк показал зубы, но не зарычал.  
— Джим, ты мне поверил, доверся Скотту, давай мальчик, — он положил ладонь на голову волку и чуть подтолкнул его в сторону раскрытой ладони Скотта. Волк фыркнул, но подчинился. Уткнулся мокрым носом в самый центр. Втянул воздух. Закрыл глаза. Скотт подался вперед и уткнулся лбом в лоб волка. Оба замерли. Волк открыл глаза. Они сцепились взглядами. Джеймс начал поглаживать обоих по загривку. По холке до лопаток, синхронно, будто погружая обоих в транс.  
Прошло полчаса. Леонард не знал, куда деваться. Он тихо встал и начал рыться в ящиках. Он чуял где-то там кофе. Когда он звякнул найденной джезвой, Скотт отпрянул от волка. Тот же остался на месте, не опуская взгляд. Скотт с трудом повернул голову и посмотрел на Джеймса. Положил ладонь ему на сердце. Медленно моргнул. А потом резко повернул голову в сторону Спока.  
— Коммандер, подойдите, — Джеймс говорил хрипло, но властно. Спок подчинился. — Сядьте. Вы умеете… соединять разумы?  
Спок сжал зубы, на скулах заходили желваки, но он с усилием кивнул.  
— Да.  
Леонард впервые видел, чтобы его лицо выражало… эмоции.  
— Позовите его.  
— Но…  
— Он должен откликнуться.  
— Я не член его стаи.  
— Он откликнется вам, коммандер, — голос Скотта был хриплым и каким-то… гулким. Будто он все еще в трансе.  
— Хорошо, — Спок сел на место Скотта. Он растерянно смотрел на замершего волка. Тот не беспокоился, дышал медленно. Спок поднял руку и замер. Он не был уверен. Потом поджал губы и положил пальцы на предполагаемые точки для соединения. — Мой разум к твоему разуму, мои мысли к твоим мыслям…  
Его глаза расширились, он тяжело задышал. Волк тоже, а потом Спок закатил глаза и рухнул на пол. Волк отскочил назад и начал рычать, бешено оглядывая всех наливающимися кровью глазами. Рык быстро захлебнулся и перешел в болезненный вой на одной ноте.  
Он начал обращаться.

***

  
Джим лежит на полу в позе морской звезды. Сердце заходится в панике. Кажется, оно стремится проломить пол и сбежать. Джим никому не скажет, что это произошло снова.  
Обращаться больно. Каждое изменение — это пытка. Она выламывает кости, выкручивает жилы, выжимает кровь. Кажется, тела нет, есть только боль в каждой клеточке. Ты еще не животное и уже не человек. И наоборот. А потом все заканчивается. Остается привкусом желчи во рту. И кислотой, дерущей стенки горла. Глотать больно еще несколько часов. Хэль разбери, почему так.  
Официальный прием и… инцидент произошел три дня назад. Скрывать его не собирались, но и особо не афишировали. Но все знали. Боунс наседкой крутился вокруг, пока Джим не взбунтовался. Ну сколько можно!  
Сегодня он один. Боунс с врачами, Спок с учеными, Скотти с инженерами, Ухура с лингвистами, Паша… Паша в местной обсерватории. Где-то на планете экипаж в увольнительной. Несмотря на инцидент, Джим не собирался отменять планы. Как бы Боунс не брызгал слюной.  
Сам Джим пообщался с политиками, написал отчет руководству, пообщался с Пайком по переписке, получил на орехи.  
Он готовил кофе, когда это произошло снова. Все тело будто свело судорогой. А потом было больно. И угол зрения изменился.  
Время стало неважным. Он сначала впал в панику. Будучи волоком, он сохранял рассудок. Как и в прошлый раз. Только теперь он знал, что делать. Пришел в себя быстрее. Исследовал свою комнату.  
Воняло горелым, сбежавшим кофе. Спектр цветов был… Другой. Да и воспринималось все иначе. Джим обошел комнату несколько раз. Из распахнутого окна пахло свежескошенной травой и влажной землей. Дышалось легко. Нужно было возвращаться. Джим покрутился вокруг своей оси. А потом безошибочно пошел к стулу, где сидел Спок. Его запах успокаивал. Он оттолкнулся, положил передние лапы на сидение и ткнулся носом в красную кожу барного стула. Спок сидел там давно, но запах остался. Джим глубоко дышал, стараясь отделить только один запах. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох.  
Глаза Спока напротив. Его голос гулкий, будто искаженный. Его разум — ночная пустыня, не до конца остывшая после дневного пекла. На глубоко синем, почти черном чистом небе — россыпь ярких белых звезд. На горизонте — марево. Тишина, пустота на километры вокруг. Песок теплый, в него так приятно зарываться пальцами ног. В его разуме спокойно.  
Выдох.  
Джим корчиться от боли на полу. Голый. Грудь вздымается и опадает. В ушах звенит. Горло дерет кислым, во рту горькая слюна. Уже не больно. Но страшно. Это может и будет происходить. С этим нужно научиться жить. Сейчас он не опасен. Это нужно научиться контролировать. И применять в случае опасности. Чтобы самому не стать опасностью. Как эта альфа, Джина Аманти.

***

  
— Волчья Матерь… Знаете, это очень интересный феномен — данная религия пришла с нами на планету и не ушла, только укрепилась. Вне городов много подобий капищ, в самих городах… Ну, не то, чтобы храмы, но… Волчья Матерь не любит мегаполисы, вам ли не знать, капитан Кирк.  
— Зовите меня Джим.  
— О, конечно. Любопытно, что вас заинтересовала наша история религии. И вы обратились не к нашим Старейшинам, а ко мне.  
— Мне вас посоветовали, профессор.  
— Очень, очень лестно. Могу поинтересоваться, кто?  
— Скотт Саммерс.  
— О, вы знакомы?  
— И с Джеймсом.  
— Правда они прелесть, Джим? Когда уже только перестанут ругаться.  
— Я почувствовал некоторое… напряжение, — Джим отводит глаза от трости, на которую опирается мужчина с волнистыми волосами по пути к стеллажам.  
Да уж, напряжение. Волком он чувствовал, что они пропахли друг другом насквозь. Но в то же время, они будто магниты с одной полярностью.  
После обращения он долго лежал. Мокрый насквозь, тяжело дышащий. Слушал спокойные голоса. Они много говорили, оставили свои контакты и контакты Чарли (профессора, Джеймс!) Когда они уходили, Джим встал, не стесняясь своей наготы и распахнул окно. Дышать было тяжело. Чуть вправо от окна стоял мотоцикл. Огромный красивый зверь. (Ты опять спер мой мотоцикл! — Саммерс, ты все равно плохо видишь, утихни. — Ты… — Я соскучился. — Где тебя носило? — Ну я же здесь, снова. — Ненавижу тебя! — Иди сюда…) Джим решил не смотреть, просто уткнулся лбом в подоконник. Мотор зарычал, когда узкая ладонь Паши легла между лопаток. От него пахло покоем. И домом.  
Профессор очень молод. Не альфа, хотя по рассказам Скотта выходило, что они живут в его особняке (Волчья Матерь, за время пребывания здесь, Джим слышит это слово уже второй раз. Будто в викторианский роман попал). У профессора теплый мудрый взгляд и немного блажная улыбка. Он хромает, хотя оборотни редко страдают недугами опорно-двигательного аппарата. Да и вообще недугами не должны страдать, но, как видно, брехня все эти книги и фильмы о всемогущих оборотнях. Будто Джим и раньше этого не знал.  
— Где же это… Хм, Хэнк должен был вернуть!.. А, вот она! — почти бессмысленное бормотание профессора заканчивается победным восклицанием. Он оборачивается, сияя улыбкой, и Джим понимает, что профессор тот еще дамский угодник. Его улыбка… Джим каждый день видит подобную в зеркале. Он едва сдерживает неуместный смешок.  
— Знаете, мне тоже любопытно, как развивалась религия на Земле, — профессор подходит ко столу, тяжело опираясь на трость, и присаживается в кресло. Заметив немного виноватый взгляд Джима, он по-доброму улыбается: — О, не обращайте внимания, иногда… боль дает о себе знать, мне отнюдь не тяжело. Многих обескураживает то, с какой я легкостью говорю о хромоте. Но что в этом такого? Это часть меня.  
— Простите.  
— Вам не за что извинятся, юноша, — профессор хоть и выглядит молодо, но говорит, как умудренный жизнь старик. — Итак, Волчья Матерь. Пока вы здесь, могу дать почитать эту книгу, она постоянно пополняется и хотя уже есть в оцифрованном виде, я отдаю предпочтение традиционным носителям. Маленькая слабость. Здесь описано развитие и трансформация религии.  
Джим берет внушительный фолиант и благоговейно проводит по корешку. Книга выглядит, как… книга. Но на ощупь мало напоминает те, древние образцы, которые есть у Джима в библиотеке. Страницы гладкие, но не глянцевые. Очень необычные на ощупь. Последние — пустые, кажется, будто в эту книгу постоянно и кропотливо вклеиваются дополнительные листы.  
— Из чего она? Это не бумага…  
— Хм, мы тоже называем это бумагой, старая традиция. В изготовлении помогает местное животное эрдана — помесь паукообразного и крупного млекопитающего, сложно подобрать аналог. Животное крупное и немного жутковатое, но очень дружелюбное. Первые поселенцы быстро его приручили. Много позже мы научились обрабатывать и перерабатывать аналог прочной, но податливой паутины. Часть из обработанного использовалось для изготовления книг, часть — одежды. Правда для изготовления нитей обработка глубже и более трудоемкая, поэтому гардероб пополнять такими изделиями — дорогостоящее удовольствие.  
— Вы изучали…  
— О, конечно нет, я не интересуюсь производством бумаги, я генетик!  
— Тогда почему Скотт отправил меня к вам? — Джим чуть челюсть не уронил, генетика — это к Споку и Боунсу!  
— Скажем так, в юности я одно время не знал, чем хочу заниматься и поглощал знания в огромном количестве. Какое-то время я был весьма… одиноким ребенком, — профессор смущенно кашляет, отводя глаза. — К тому же, у меня несколько степеней, так что я разносторонний специалист. Одна из них — в истории религии. Книга написана легким языком. Как я говорил, ее постоянно пополняют, поэтому в конце есть пустые страницы, это не подвох и не «замаскированный текст». Многие студенты уже пытались ее и над огнем нагревать, и ультрафиолетом просвечивать, но это напрасно.  
— Разве она существует в одном экземпляре?  
— Нет, что вы! Но тираж очень ограниченный. Пополняется она новыми владельцами. Это кропотливый и несколько даже… ритуальный процесс, но очень занимательный. Эта книга — ценный артефакт и, в отличие от моих коллег, я предпочитаю делиться знаниями с жаждущими, чем хранить ее под колпаком. Несколько страниц я тоже вписал. Правда моя сестра утверждает, что они слишком уж… заумные, — профессор мечтательно улыбается. — А пока мы попьем чаю и у меня есть длинный перерыв между парами, я готов ответить на ваши вопросы!  
Разговор выходит очень занимательным. Профессор отвечает обстоятельно и интересно. Джим узнает, что большая часть населения придерживается веры в Волчью Матерь, и, как и в старину на Земле, у каждого — свое вместилище для этой веры. Бродящая среди людей не любит рамки и стены, она — свободная странница. Считается, что она предпочитает жить в лесу, поэтому те, кто желают поклоняться вместе, ходят на старые подобия капищ. Они сохранились в виде идолов из разного материала. Интересно, что выглядят они почти одинаково — женщина в плаще с капюшоном в окружении волков. Отличаются только позы, размеры, расположение и количество фигур.  
Некоторые же, как профессор, придают своей вере другое значение. То, что он не входит в число немногих атеистов, Джим почему-то сразу принимает как истину.  
На столе у профессора фигурки металлических волков разного размера и окраса. Джим не берется их считать, почему-то это кажется неловким. Во время разговора профессор постоянно оглаживает фигуру самого крупного, чуть рыжеватого волка. Это дарит ему покой и сосредоточенность. Джим понимает, что каждая фигурка — это член стаи профессора. А под его пальцами — самый любимый. Возможно — альфа. Разговор выходит познавательный, немного научный и самую капельку интимный для профессора. От этого Джиму немного не по себе — он будто заглянул в спальню родителей в не самый подходящий момент.  
Уже прощаясь, Джим решается спросить:  
— А почему… ну, у вас нет олицетворения самой Волчьей Матери?  
— О, Джим, вы имеете в виду ее фигуры?  
— Ну…  
— Потому что она всегда со мной, — профессор, вставший его проводить, протягивает Джиму свою трость. Только теперь он понимает, почему та так притягивала взгляд. Не из-за хромоты профессора. Посеребренный набалдашник выполнен очень искусно — отполированный и гладкий, он сделан в виде фигуры в капюшоне. Каждая складка настолько точно и тонко вырезананена, что, казалось, заструиться тканью между пальцами.  
Джим потрясен. Он подрагивающими пальцами проводит по каждой черточке. И только теперь понимает, что профессор стоит свободно и не чувствует дискомфорта. Будто трость ему не нужна.  
— Потрясающе, — восхищенно выдыхает Джим.  
— Моя опора, — профессор понимающе улыбается и забирает протянутую обратно трость. — Если у вас возникнут вопросы, смело связывайтесь со мной. Думаю, Академия позволит мне и межгалактическую связь при случае.  
— Спасибо! Книгу я обязательно верну.  
— Уж будьте любезны, юноша.  
Джим в легкой прострации от информации. Он прижимает к себе увесистую книгу, не ощущая ее тяжести. Все нужно переварить, прочесть и усвоить. Несколько вечеров после приемов и договоров у него теперь заняты.  
Академия — маленький городок в городе. Корпус профессора окружен великолепным сквером. До транспорта еще нужно дойти. Джим не спешит, погруженный в свои размышления. Щебетание птиц, шелест листвы и хруст гравия под ногами дарят покой.  
Инстинкты начинают орать благим матом слишком поздно. На него нападают со спины, шею щиплет от укола. Джим хрипит и начинает оседать, книга выскальзывает в траву. Джуму не дают упасть две крепкие пары рук. Он пытается вырваться, но его накрывает волной тошноты, а следом — темнота.

***

  
В камере было… холодно. Споку с его нарушенной терморегуляцией — особенно. Как и еще нескольким членам экипажа. Особенно страдала дрожащая Т’Мила и энсин Чехов, сжавшийся в комочек у Спока под боком. Он вздрагивал и тихонько поскуливал.  
Объяснить, как они попали сюда — очень сложно. Все, кто был на планете. Можно заподозрить заговор правительства, но Споку это казалось маловероятным. У них отобрали всю технику и коммуникаторы. Найти их с корабля будет сложно. Оставалась надежда на доктора МакКоя, который после разговора с медицинским центром Каассиора отправился на корабль. Он должен учуять свою стаю. Спок не знал, на какое расстояние распространяется это чутье, но надеялся, что его будет достаточно для обнаружения.  
Спока настораживало, что с ними не было капитана. Их приводили поочереди — по одному или по несколько человек. Как добрались до всех — было пока неясно. Никто не был ранен, только напуганы и обескуражены. Только лейтенант Сулу щеголял внушительным синяком в пол лица. Который быстро из лилового превратился в желто-зеленый. Спок помнил каждый запрос на спуск на планету, он утверждал его с капитаном. К концу дня, если верить внутреннему чувству времени, в большом помещении были все. Кроме капитана.  
Это нервировало. Спок старался этого не показывать, а быть собранным и проанализировать, как можно выбраться, что делать и… не прятать ледяные руки. Было не только холодно, но и сыро. Кто-то из научных инженеров начал шмыгать носом.  
— Где Джим? — тихо подала голос Т’Мила. Она была на планете в увольнительной, должна была посетить оранжерею вместе с Сулу. Т’Мила говорила очень тихо, но близ сидящие ее услышали. Сложно скрыть что-то от оборотней и вампиров с обостренными чувствами.  
— Очень низка вероятность, что его не затронули, — Спок постарался ответить расплывчато. Но он уверен на 90,7%, что капитан тоже пленен, только держат его не с ними. Возможно, похитившие экипаж не знают, что они — не стая капитана. Он очень сильный альфа и по остаточной ауре силы сложно понять численность стаи.  
Были некоторые подозрения. После инцидента с полным обращением капитана, Спок ознакомился с некоторыми… криминальными сводками и доступной информацией о Джине Аманти. Все, о чем рассказали их неожиданные визитеры подтвердилось. Также Спок выяснил, что с на планете пропадали альфы с небольшими стаями. Альф находили убитыми, а бет… Беты исчезали. Спок предполагал, что те либо были в плену, либо, что вероятнее, погибли. Потому что связанные стайными узами чувствуют гибель альфы. И это более болезненно, чем разрыв связи. Спок мало об этом знал, но он помнил рассказ Джеймса. Возможно, насильственная смерть альфы (а, судя по фото из прессы, убили альф с особой жестокостью) может свести с ума. Спок понимал, какова вероятность того, что они попали в руки к этому… преступнику. И капитан — главная мишень.  
— Ему очень больно, — голос энсина Чехова отвлек Спока от размышлений. — Я чувствую, я пытаюсь помочь, но мне тоже больно.  
— Вы можете закрыться, энсин? — Спок знал, что это возможно. Энсин Чехов выглядел неважно — на белом лице выделялись огромные глаза, ровно мерцающие расплавленным янтарем. Он обхватил себя руками за плечи, будто защищаясь.  
— Я… я могу забрать частичку боли, но ее слишком много. Если я сейчас отпущу…  
— Капитан не может от вас закрыться?  
— Мне кажется, уже нет. Раньше я… не чувствовал, — энсин Чехов закусил губу и заскулил. Спок почти завороженно смотрел, как по подбородку поползла капля крови.  
— Паша, Паша! — Т’Мила, до этого сидевшая у стены, на коленях подползла к ним. Она уже достаточно округлилась, но не утратила былой проворности и изящности. — Дыши. Паша, слушай мой голос, дыши.  
— Я не могу… — Паша в панике. — Я больше не могу закрыться. Я чувствую капитана, но не могу почувствовать доктора МакКоя. Больно, очень больно!  
Энсин Чехов закрыл уши руками и сжался в комок. Т’Мила бросила отчаянный взгляд на Спока и тот кивнул. Он подсел ближе и расцепил пальцы энсина. Тот смотрел на Спока отчаянно и умоляюще. Скулил на одной ноте. Зрачок расползся на всю радужку, закрывая янтарь.  
— Паша, посмотри на меня, не на коммандера. Слушай мой голос, дыши, — Т’Мила положила руку на колено энсину Чехову и продолжала говорить, мягко поглаживая. — Вдох, выдох. Медленнее, слушай, как я дышу.  
Она медленно и глубоко задышала. Энсин Чехов сжал побелевшие губы и неотрывно смотрел в глаза Т’Миле. Спок сидел рядом, не убирая руки от локтей энсина, чтобы тот не дернулся и не навредил себе или Т’Миле. Давая ему также почувствовать свое спокойствие через прикосновение. Дыхание начало выравниваться, постепенно энсин Чехов начал дышать в такт с Т’Милой. Он не отреагировал, когда несколько человек подсели поближе, а лейтенант Сулу вообще подошел с другой стороны от Спока и положил руку энсину Чехову на плечо.  
— Вот так, хорошо, Паша, ты молодец.  
— Больно, Т’Мила, очень больно, — он начал раскачиваться вперед-назад. У Т’Милы едва не сбилось дыхание, но она постаралась сохранить ритм.  
— У меня есть идея, — лейтенант Сулу присел на корточки рядом с Т’Милой напротив Паши, но постарался не заслонять их друг от друга. — Я когда-то читал об образованиях стай. И не уверен, что это сработает.  
— Сделай что-нибудь, Хикару, мне кажется, еще немного — и он отключится.  
— Здесь очень не хватает доктора МакКоя, — пробормотала Гейла, подошедшая из-за спины Т’Милы. — Очень не хватает. Или хотя бы сестры Чэпел.  
— Ладно, — Сулу выдохнул, сел на пол, подогнув под себя колени. — Паша, слышишь меня?  
— Да.  
— Я признаю… Хэль, как же правильно сказать-то? — он отчаянно взъерошил волосы на затылке. — Ладно. Ладно. Я в это верю. Мне это нужно. Джим Кирк — мой альфа.  
Паша отвел взгляд от Т’Милы и посмотрел на лейтенанта Сулу. Тот вдруг начал тяжело дышать, и его глаза, на миг засветившиеся голубым, плавно перетекли в медовый.  
— Уф, а ему правда очень больно, — хрипло выдохнул лейтенант Сулу, упираясь руками в пол перед собой. — Дышать… тяжело.  
Т’Мила внимательно посмотрела на лейтенанта Сулу. Кивнула сама себе и:  
— Джим Кирк — мой альфа. Ох, — она согнулась пополам. Но перед этим Спок заметил, как ее глаза на миг заволокло золотом. Волчонок внутри нее дал о себе знать.  
— Джим Кирк — мой альфа, — Спок не колебался ни секунды. Было действительно больно — жгло внутренности, особенно горло, выкручивало суставы. Голова готова была разлететься на кусочки. Но он чувствовал не только боль. Ужас Чехова. Странный восторг Сулу. Чуть сдвоенное сознание Т’Милы. Слабым, очень слабым отголоском, паника доктора МакКоя. Было больно, но и… Они делили все. Постепенно вокруг них начали собираться все, кто был в камере.  
— Джим Кирк — мой альфа, — Гейла.  
— Джим Кирк — мой альфа, — Хендорф.  
— Джим Кирк — мой альфа, — Скотти.  
— Джим Кирк — мой… — эхом пошло по помещению. С каждым, произносившим это, становилось чуточку легче. Оборотни. Вампиры. Инопланетяне. Теперь они — стая.

***

  
Стоять на четвереньках посреди мостика — не самое приятное, что можно себе представить. Леонарда выкручивало и сдержывать стоны очень тяжело. Как и держаться на ногах. Боль сбивала с ног — противиться желанию тела оказаться пониже, чтобы не уронить себя — себе дороже.  
Лейтенант Шо, заменяющий в гамма-смене капитана, в панике. Что делать — не знает. Не то, чтобы Леонарду он мог помочь. Но Шо — достаточно опытный офицер, поэтому он быстро взял себя в руки.  
— Мостик — медотсеку. Кристин, тут доктору МакКою… плохо. Срочно пришлите медиков!  
— Чэпел — мостику. Уже идем.  
Леонард помотал головой, но подниматься с колен не спешил. В голове гудело и в глазах двоилось. Джим. Хэлева зараза, опять попал в беду. И на этот раз ему очень больно. Скорее всего его пытали. Закрыться не получалось. Леонард уперся в пол кулаками, чтобы не выпустить когти. Бета-релиз — не самое мудрое решение. Ему и так больно, а если он еще и передаст свою боль Джиму…  
Леонард тяжело дышал, стараясь утянуть на себя хоть немного. Он с ужасом думал о Чехове, молоденьком, неопытном. Пацану еще хуже — война прошлась по нему катком моральным, но не физическим. И он, слава хэлевой Волчьей Матери, не знал что такое пытки. Теперь — знал. Переживать чужую боль — это, конечно, не хуже, чем свою, но определенно тяжелее морально.  
— Доктор МакКой, — голос Кристин доносился как сквозь вату. — Хэль! Леонард, смотрите на меня!  
Он поднял голову и замычал, сказать что-то не было сил. По губам потекло тягучее и соленое. Кровь носом пошла.  
— Давайте, поднимите голову! — руки у Кристин, как и у любой медсестры, обманчиво хрупкие, а на деле — сильнее, чем у культуристов. Она жество взяла голову Леонарда и зафиксировал чуть запрокинутой. При этом старалась, чтобы он встал с четверенек и сел на пятки. — Кэт, обезболивающее! Ну же, это допустимая доза. Леонард, не смейте терять сознание!  
Ему действительно плохо, все по нарастающей. Глаза закатились и он всем телом навалился на севшую на пол Кристин. Он обессилел.  
А потом… Нет, все не прекратилось. Просто крупица за крупицей становилось не так больно. Будто кто-то еще тянул боль на себя. Будто она сетью растягивалась не на троих, а на… десяток? Сотню? Стало чуть легче и Леонард снова смог нормально дышать. Он закашлял и замотал головой, вырываясь из сильных рук своей верной помощницы.  
— Отпустите, мне легче.  
Кристин молча повиновалась, но далеко не отодвинулась. Они сидели посреди мостика в звенящей тишине. Оба тяжело дышали.  
— Вы меня напугали. Что это было, доктор?  
— Джиму… Капитану плохо, скорее всего его… пытают?  
— Боже!  
— Шо, свяжитесь с экипажем, в идеале — достучатся до Спока, — Леонард взял себя в руки, утер рукавом юшку из-под носа. — Хэль, дайте салфетку.  
— Лейтенант Ухура, — Шо без колебаний подчинился доктору.  
— Я не могу связаться ни с одним коммуникатором, — обычно спокойный голос Ухуры звенел напряжением.  
— Энсин Кэлор, отследите!  
— Ни одного сигнала! Их там будто нет!  
— Хэль! — Шо зло ударил по подлокотнику капитанского кресла. — Лейтенант, вызывайте посольство!  
— Энтерпрайз — резиденции посла.  
— Полин Дэвон — Энтерпрайзу. Что-то случилось?  
— Это я бы хотел у вас спросить! — Леонард бесцеремонно влез в разговор.  
— Доктор, — Шо смотрит укоризненно. Леонард поджал губы и замолчал. Сейчас Шо — старший офицер. И он не поддавался эмоциям. — С вами говорит исполняющий обязанности капитана лейтенант Эмиль Шо. Мисс Дэвон, мы можем поговорить с послом Тамилой?  
— Она сейчас на совещании и…  
— Мисс Дэвон, давайте начистоту. Мне нужна госпожа посол, ведь она сейчас отвечает за членов экипажа на планете? Вы же не хотите скандала?  
Леонард и не предполагал, что немолодой темнокожий вояка может так умело и аккуратно угрожать.  
— Я…  
— Полин, уйдите! — попытки что-то объяснить прервал голос посла. — Энтерпрайз, мы можем перейти на видеосвязь?  
— Да, — Шо кивнул Ухуре. Та быстро ввела нужную комбинацию на панели. Посол Тамила полна достоинства, но… Что-то выдавало ее нервозность.  
— Лейтенант Шо, у нас… чрезвычайная ситуация.  
— Ну кончено, — пробурчал себе под нос Леонард. Шо покосился на него, но ничего не сказал.  
— Это как-то связано с тем, что мы не можем связаться ни с одним членом экипажа на планете? — тон Шо ледяной.  
— Мы… обнаружили пропажу капитана и некоторых послов делегации…  
— Давайте вы не будете юлить, госпожа посол. Я солдат, а не дипломат. Мы не можем связаться не с «несколькими» членами экипажа. Мы не можем связаться со всеми, кто спустился на планету. Не можем отследить их коммуникаторы. А это очень и очень подозрительно.  
— Мы делаем все, что в наших силах, но следов не осталось и мы…  
— Посол, нашему капитану очень больно. Это чувствует вся его стая.  
— Волчья Матерь! — посол Тамила побледнела, ее темная кожа приобрела землистый оттенок. Она в ужасе.  
— Я так понимаю, теперь у вас есть предположение?..  
Новости были не из радужных. Неуловимый убийца альф, которого не могут поймать сколько? Несколько лет? Десятилетий? Они не знали, что делать. Взяли под стражу Джину Аманти, так как она — первая подозреваемая. Но та утверждала, что и близко не подходила к этому делу. Служба безопасности прочесывает столицу. Бесследно исчезли почти сто человек! У Леонарда не укладывалось в голове.  
Они начали прочесывать поверхность сенсорами, но на это уходила уйма времени — в атмосфере планеты были частицы, которые искажали данные как минимум на 63% процента.  
Леонард не уходил с мостика, продолжая стоять над душой. Ухура и Шо не уходили со смены. Все волновались.  
На планете глубокая ночь. На корабле — середина бета-смены. У Шо глаза светили бирюзой, на фоне полопавшихся от усталости капиляров выглядело жутко.  
— Вам нужно поспать, Шо. Позвольте заступить вашему сменщику, — Леонард всегда был и остается врачом. — Вы сколько уже не спите? Вернулись с планеты — и сразу на смену?  
— Док, пока мы их не найдем…  
— А если сегодня не найдем, что тогда? Свалитесь возле капитанского кресла? Джим не обрадуется, когда вернется.  
— Если вернется, — едва слышно шепчет Ухура. Леонард бросил на нее злой взгляд. В отличие от усталого оборотня, вампирше нужно гораздо меньше отдыха. Она могла сидеть здесь хоть шесть смен. Хотя Леонард считал, что спать ей тоже нужно.  
— Не порите чушь, лейтенант, — Леонард едва не зарычал, стараясь скрыть свое беспокойство. Как бы он не бравировал, был шанс, что они не успеют. Спок бы отметил и процентное соотношение, хэлев ходячий компьютер. Его сейчас очень не хватало.  
— Я…  
Начавшую было говорить Ухуру прервала мелодия с противным детским вокалом.  
— Здравствуйте, господа, — глубокий голос Хана заполнил мостик. Судя по отчаянному стону Ухуры — и корабль. — Думаю, у вас проблемы. А я, по счастливой случайности, могу вам помочь. Не бесплатно, естественно!

***

  
— Джимми-Джимми-Джимми! Или лучше капитан Джим? Скучал по мне? А ты стойкий, держишься, в отличие от других. Ну они послабее были и стаи у них поменьше… Не сопротивляйся, Джимми. Что же ты! Больно, я знаю, отпусти.  
Голос противный и высокий. Джиму больно, но он все время в сознании. Джим растянут на стене, прикован за руки и ноги. Невысокий черноволосый мужчина сидит напротив и подпиливает ногти на руках. Как злодей в дешевых боевиках.  
Джим бы посмеялся, если бы не было так больно.  
— Саби, он что, говорить не может? — голос звучит недовольно.  
— Кричать может, — Саби — Сабрина, высокая светловолосая женщина с увитыми сетью вен мышцами. Короткий светлый ежик и льдисто-холодные серые глаза. Сильная, интересная, но… не красивая в традиционном смысле. И глаза периодами вспыхивают то расплавленным золотом, то холодной лазурью. От этого у Джима еще сильнее болит голова. Хотя что у него только не болит?  
— Регенерирует очень быстро. Последние пару часов будто еще быстрее. Это странно, Энди.  
— О! — Энди начинает хлопать в ладоши от восторга. — Все хорошо, Саби, он просто уже не может закрываться от стаи, они тянут на себя его боль. Джимми, правда так легче? Так ты еще долго продержишься, ммм. Прошлые альфы…  
— Сколько еще, Энди?  
— Волнуешься о Рози?  
— Было бы о ком, — Сабрина морщиться и без предупреждения с разворота вонзает в живот Джиму нож. Затем с интересом следит, как лезвие проворачивается в ране, подконтрольное ее руке. Джим харкает кровью, жалея, что эта сука отошла, и на нее не попало.  
Он уже почти ничего не соображает от боли. В какой-то момент стало легче, но не намного. Он не может больше закрываться от Паши и Боунса. Щиты рухнули, когда он был на грани обморока, но хэлева Сабрина не дает потерять сознание. Она режет, бьет, жжет ровно до того момента, как регенерация находится на грани. После все начинает заживать — только-только — и передышка заканчивается. Она продолжает по кругу.  
Джиму холодно и больно. На нем нет одежды. Кое-где кровь запеклась, стянув кожу и волосы, кое-где продолжает раз за разом течь по старому маршруту. Язык и губы распухли — воды ему никто не дает. В горле сухо, во рту отдает желчью. Кажется, он рвал. Помнит Джим плохо. Он яростно сопротивлялся первые пару часов. Теперь сил не осталось. Он висит безвольной куклой, в вертикальном положении находится только за счет вытянутых над головой рук. Он уже не пытается ослабить давление своего веса на вывернутые запястья. Сил нет. Он жив лишь из-за усиленной регенерации. И, скорее всего, из-за внезапно уменьшающейся боли. Сначала это помогло, он смог оценить ситуацию, даже немного осмотреться, но… Сабрина это не пропускает, начинает резать чаще. В этот раз, она, кажется, попала в печень. Джим попытался закрыться от стайной связи, которая стала прочнее и больше, но не успел. Он не был готов к такому. Сознание на грани, голоса отдаляются. В ушах нарастает гул. Наверное, давление подскочило.  
Гул становиться все сильнее. Кажется, начинает дрожать стена за спиной. Мелко дребезжат инструменты на металлическом подносе рядом. Джим слышит звук взрыва, как сквозь вату. На губах оседает пыль и более крупная крошка. Больно.  
Джим наконец проваливается в темноту.

***

  
Приходит в себя Джим несколько раз. В первый, когда его снимают со стены. Он начинает рычать и биться в чьих-то руках, но успокаивается, когда чует запах Спока. Во второй раз он, кажется, куда-то едет. Под спиной мягче, чем было раньше, и его качает. А еще тошнит. Под аккомпанемент причитаний, кажется, Боунса, о том, что транспортировать на корабль его нельзя, Джима скручивает сухими спазмами. Ах да, он же выблевал все, что мог, раньше. В третий раз его перемещают. Он слышит чье-то громкое кряхтение, а потом его, видимо на простыне, ловко и быстро перемещают куда-то. Над собой он видит перевернутое обеспокоенное лицо Боунса. Теперь точно Боунса. Что-то пищит, у него закатываются глаза и все исчезает.  
Окончательно Джим очухивается в каком-то белом помещении. Белые стены, белое белье, белые приборы. Воняет медикаментами и медицинским спиртом. На нем тонкая рубашка в мелкий голубой цветочек. Хоть что-то не белое.  
— А тебе идет. К глазам, — Джим резко поворачивает голову. На небольшом и явно не удобном стульчике (тоже белом) сидит Джеймс. Его внушительная фигура смотрится нелепо и наляписто в этой палате. Он — темное пятно посреди белой комнаты. Не просто темное, цветное — рубашка в красно-черную клетку, коричневые ботинки, светло-голубые потертые джинсы.  
— Я в больнице?  
— Ну у тебя и голосок, — Джеймс скалиться. — Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Нормально, пить хочу.  
— Твой доктор запретил тебе что-то давать, — Джеймс усмехается и орет, чуть приоткрыв дверь: — Эй, вы там! Очнулся ваш капитан! — И чуть тише уже Джиму: — А твой коммандер — опасная цаца. Держись его, порвет любого, хоть и остроухий.  
— Джим!  
— Капитан!  
— Хэль бы тебя побрала, зараза!  
Т’Мила, Спок, Боунс, Паша и, кажется, еще целая толпа. Джим улыбается, он чувствует… Он понимает, что чувствует не только Пашу и Боунса. Но и остальных.  
— Что случилось? — хрипит он.  
— Ты не помнишь? — Боунс смотрит потрясенно.  
— Сабрину и Эндрю я помню, но… Почему вас так… много? — Джим кладет руку в область солнечного сплетения и вопросительно смотрит на вошедших. Удивительно, но он ощущает всех там. Внутри будто свернулась радость сотни человек. Оборотней. Они…  
— Твоя стая стала немного больше, — Т’Мила улыбается и подходит ближе. Джим испытывает просто невероятное счастье, когда видит ее округлый живот и немного изменившуюся походку. Она хорошеет день ото дня. И он… чувствует ее.  
— Но как?.. Ты же не оборотень!  
— Зато кое-кто здесь совсем наоборот, — она кладет ладонь на свой живот. Джима накрывает ее ликованием.  
— Вы все, увидели капитана? Валите теперь по своим делам! — Боунс деловито выпроваживает всех, кто успел сунуться в палату. — Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Пить хочу.  
— Паша!  
— Сейчас, док, — Паша исчезает на пару минут и возвращается со стаканом воды. И трубочкой.  
Боунс кивает, забирает стакан и подходит к Джиму. Прежде чем дать ему напиться, угрожающе предупреждает:  
— Только немного. На тебе, конечно, все зажило, как на собаке, но поостеречься стоит.  
— Да, мам, — Джим ухмыляется своей самой невинной улыбкой. Сделать больше пары глотков ему не дают. — Так что случилось?  
— Давай сначала ты, — к койке подходит Джеймс, попутно освобождая место для Т’Милы. Будто не специально, но все в комнате понимают, что иначе бы она не села. Джим как наяву слышит «Я беременная, а не беспомощная!» — Что ты помнишь?  
— Я шел по парку Академии, когда на меня напали.  
— Да, мы нашли книгу профессора на одной из дорожек, — кивает Джеймс. Джим удивленно на него смотрит. Но подчиняется, когда тот мотает головой, мол — потом все объясню.  
— Очнулся уже в подвале, этот Эндрю… Он сумасшедший. Приказал Сабрине меня пытать. Просто так, они ничего не спрашивали. Он только твердил, что заберет мои силы и мою стаю. Но не сразу. Он сказал, что подождет и убьет меня. Чего он собрался ждать, я не знаю. Все остальное время он то появлялся, то исчезал. Сабрина меня пытала. И еще, кажется, я слышал детский голос… Но думаю, у меня уже помутилось сознание…  
— Нет, там был ребенок, — Джеймс качает головой. — Эти двое и их… подельники украли ребенка. Хотя нет, им его передала мать перед гибелью. Она им, кажется доверяла, как ни странно. И поплатилась за это. Она была альфой.  
— Еще одно меня удивило, глаза этой Сабрины, — Джим хмурится. — Они переходили то в золотой, то в голубой. Как это возможно?  
— Ну тут, наверное, стоит немного рассказать об этой парочке. Они женаты. Сабрина и Эндрю Морт. Она — бета, он — альфа. Очень нестабильный альфа. У него был брат-близнец. Это странно, акушерка рассказывала, что все было хорошо, мальчики родились живыми и здоровыми, но… В общем, брат Эндрю не прожил и нескольких недель. Как такое произошло с совершенно здоровым младенцем — неясно.  
— Возможно, это был синдром внезапной детской смерти*, — вмешался Боунс.  
— Не это главное, Эндрю — рожденный альфа и его брат должен был быть его стаей.  
— А альфа, уже имевший бету, становится очень нестабильным без стаи.  
— Да. Морт с детства пытался устанавливать связи, но они обрывались тем или иным способом. Болезненно для него или смертельно для бет. Пока он не встретился в студенчестве с Сабриной. У нее тоже были проблемы, ее родители погибли и она ни в чью стаю не вступила. Нашлись два одиночества. Они вроде стали стаей, но создать полноценную связь не могли. Сабрина ушла в армию и стало еще хуже. Эндрю пил антидепрессанты, что она творила в армии — отдельный разговор. Ее вернули обратно через какое-то время, несмотря на славу квалифицированного снайпера. Одного из лучших. Огрызок связи сводил их с ума. Сабрина и была, и не была бетой Эндрю. Пока она была в армии… Короче, как раз в тот момент начали пропадать малочисленные стаи, в основном небольшие семьи с рожденными альфами. Эндрю очень красноречивая сволочь. Он читал несколько курсов математики в Академии как приглашенный преподаватель. Его идеями прониклись многие, как он их подговорил — сложно сказать. Хотя дети, гормоны, бунт… Легковнушаемая молодежь. Судя по материалам дела, его первые жертвы убиты… гораздо аккуратнее. Все изменилось, когда вернулась Сабрина. Они не оставляли следов. Подумать на лощеного преподавателя — очень сложно. Все изменилось, когда он убил Ирэн, мать Розамунд. И забрал дочь небезызвестного вам Хана. Как оказалось, он узнал о ней недавно. Связь между ними была очень слабой, так как альфой малышки была мать. Ее тело нашли три месяца назад, а Хан… Его не очень любит правительство. Он весьма специфическая личность, я думаю, вы в этом убедились. Дочь он не нашел, когда сумел в обход постов попасть на планету. Есть свидетельства, что Ирэн долгое время сотрудничала с Эндрю, а Хан был с ним на ножах. Что они не поделили — неизвестно, но это спасло тебе и твоей стае жизнь.  
— И где теперь Хан? — у Джима есть еще куча вопросов, но этот волнует больше всего.  
— Он все еще один из самых разыскиваемых преступников Каассиора, — Джеймс с усмешкой пожимает плечами. — Так что я без понятия, где он.  
— Откуда ты это знаешь? Ты из здешней службы безопасности? Полиции?  
— Нет, — Джеймс презрительно фыркнул. — Я охотник за головами. Меня не очень любят в правительстве и правоохранительных органах, но терпят. Когда они не могут законно добраться до преступников, это могу сделать я. Не особо легально. Саммерс ненавидит мое занятие. А за Мортами я давно охотился.  
— Вы узнали почему он убивал? Он психопат?  
— Можем только предположить, так как Хан не оставил от него с Сабриной и головешек. Скорее всего он хотел стать сильнее. Одна из легенд гласит, что альфа убивший другого альфу становиться сильнее.  
— А беты зачем?  
— Незаконченная связь дергала его и он хотел полноценную стаю. Но с каждым убитым альфой… Беты его раздражали, не принимали. Он их долго держал взаперти. Кто-то умирал сам, кого-то, кто приближался к Эндрю, убивала Сабрина. Что интересно, она не садистка. Умела пытать, но когда убивала сама — хватало одного точного выстрела. Холодная, но дико ревнивая.  
В разговор ворвался тонкий дребезжащий звук коммуникатора.  
— Хэль, мне пора. Детектив будет не очень рад меня видеть! — Джеймс только бросает взгляд на экран и морщится. — Прости, парень. Выздоравливай. Может свидимся до отлета.  
— Итак, а вы что скажете? Как моя стая расширилась до таких размеров? — Джим грозно смотрит на Боунса и Спока. Т’Мила делает вид, что ее здесь нет.  
— Все, кто попал в плен, признали тебя альфой, — пожимает плечами Боунс. — Живи теперь с этим.  
— Но как они вас удерживали?  
— Джеймс же сказал, у Морта много последователей. Были даже целые стаи, альфы которых он не тронул. Вроде псих, но подозрительно разумный, зараза. Твое обращение, судя по всему, застило ему глаза. Мы теперь этого никогда не узнаем.  
— А Хан, его Джеймс привел?  
— Вообще-то нет, — Боунс смущенно отводит глаза.  
— Боунс! — Джим немного в шоке.  
— Шо ни при чем, если что!  
— Шо?  
— Мы долго не могли вас обнаружить, почти отчаялись. Шо угрожал послу. А потом объявился Хан. Оказывается, посредством своего вируса (который мы так и не обнаружили) он отслеживал наши переговоры, гад. В общем, как только дело запахло жареным — он предложил свою помощь. Ему нужна была дочка, но их связь такая слабая, что он не мог ее обнаружить. Но был я, а с тобой наша связь сильнее. Особенно стала, когда эти энтузиасты, поверившие в чудо, признали тебя альфой. Не только оборотни.  
— Но я не чувствую…  
— И не почувствуешь. Просто прими, что у тебя еще десяток членов стаи, за которых нужно отвечать не только как капитану.  
— Класс…  
— Не жалуйся, эта их самодеятельность подняла боевой дух и спасла тебя, — Боунс ехидно улыбается. — В общем, не буду вдаваться в подробности, но мы нашли место, где вас прятали. Не комнаты, но… Хану не хватало сильной связи и людей — у него очень малочисленная команда, их около десяти?  
— Мы так точно и не знаем, — Спок качает головой.  
— В общем, безопасники телепортировались на планету, а Хан прорвался на своем небольшом корабле как можно ниже к поверхности и снес стену выстрелом из орудий. Наши массовики-затейники как раз выбрались из камеры и обезвреживали потихоньку своих надзирателей.  
— А я пропустил все веселье, — Джим уничижительно фыркает.  
— Ты чудом выжил, идиот.  
— Благодаря вам.  
— В который раз.  
— На то мы и стая.  
— Мне кажется, проблем с этим я не оберусь.  
— Не сомневайся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Синдром внезапной детской смерти, СВДС (лат. mors subita infantum, англ. sudden infant death syndrome, SIDS) — внезапная смерть от остановки дыхания внешне здорового младенца или ребёнка до 1 года, при которой вскрытие не позволяет установить причину летального исхода.  
> Иногда СВДС называют «смертью в колыбели», поскольку ей могут не предшествовать никакие признаки, часто ребёнок умирает во сне.


	4. Часть 3. Семья

С чего начинаются войны? Мы вряд ли когда-нибудь узнаем правду. Они не начинаются с первого выстрела. Их истоки где-то глубже.  
Сколько людей погибло… Сколько пропало без вести… Сколько изломанных судеб…  
Война между оборотнями и вампирами началась с чьей-то глупости, зависти и жадности. Хотя кто поверит мальчишке, прошедшему войну от рядового до лейтенанта? А на гражданке получившему капитана? Всегда найдутся те, кому будут застить его заслуги. Кто скажет, что он недостоин. Кто бросит его звание в лицо. Кто осудит.  
В этой войне не было победивших и не было побежденных. Кто-то скажет из-за изначального перевеса сил? А этот самый мальчишка скажет, что из-за усталости. Все устали сражаться за чью-то глупость.  
Все началось не с первой бомбы. Не с первого выстрела. Не с первого погибшего. Задолго до даты, которую сейчас все отмечают как «начало трагической войны».  
Все началось с «Кельвина». Корабля, который не выжил, спасая от другого, шахтерского, уничтожившего некогда сильную пустынную планету Вулкан. И тогда еще вулканцы, не кровопийцы, не вампиры, не хладные, попросили приюта на Земле. Не все, некоторые улетели на другие планеты. Земля дала новый дом. С годами они научились уживаться, но что-то пошло не так. Кто-то решил, что вулканцы пьют кровь, убивают младенцев и несут скверну. В чьих-то головах ожили старые легенды. А вулканцы не стали бить себя пяткой в грудь, просто сказали, что это не они. Они думали, что их честность и репутация «не лгущих» по причине нелогичности будет достаточной. Но не было.  
Началась война. Долгая, изнуряющая, приведшая к созданию пробирочных полукровок. К ненависти, смертями и нескончаемой боли. Холодная и горячая. Кровавая и и сухая.  
Война. В одном слове — целая вселенная утрат и лишений.  
Джим так и не смог читать, что написали в учебниках для школ и колледжей. Он как-то открыл одну из «научных статей». Честно прочел. Больше не тянуло.  
Он не прочел там ни слова истины. Казалось, там было о победах, но так... неправильно. Строки, полные какого-то неверного представления. Там были цифры о потерях, сухие факты, сухая статистика, разукрашеная приторными лозунгами о прекращении войны. Джиму было тошно это читать. В его памяти не было дикого ликования. Было только облегчение. Можно выдохнуть. Он так устал. Он не ел нормальной еды очень давно. Не спал в мягкой постели. Он так рад, что был в числе подписывающих договор. Он видел, что они все устали. Обе стороны. Перемирие сначала было подписано среди военных чинов в присутствии некоторых простых солдат, как он. Там не было лощеных политиков в красивых костюмах, не было блестящих орденов и наград. Там были усталые осунувшиеся лица. У командиров — красные глаза от недосыпа, руки в фазерных ожогах, заживающих куда хуже обычных ран. У солдат — грязные лица, черная кайма под ногтями, оскомина во рту от сухпайков. Все они выдохнули. Пожали руки друг другу и разошлись спать, чтобы через несколько дней дать дорогу политикам, которые с помпой и красотой подпишут договор. Джим был там и во второй раз. Да, вампиры хотели, чтобы он там был. А оборотни согласились, потому что у него лицо смазливое. Герой войны, чтоб его. Джим гордился, бесспорно. Но и ненавидел правительство за это. Ему было достаточно того, настоящего подписания мира.  
Он рад, что ему дали капитанство и корабль. Когда он думает, что бы делал без этого — он не знает. Ему кажется, без заботы о корабле и экипаже, воспоминания войны бы поглотили его. Сожрали заживо. Они никуда не делись, приходя в кошмарах. Лицами погибших друзей и врагов, не хотевших умирать.  
Он помнит день, когда прошел слух о перемирии. Они сидели в окопах друг напротив друга. Вечерело. Приказа об атаке не было. Джим грыз свой паек, когда пошел дождь. Было так хорошо, мылся он… давно. Он тогда заметил остроухого, который запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо живительной влаге. Джим не выстрелил. Вампир его заметил, но тоже ничего не сделал. Так они и сидели, пока дождь не припустил так, что уже невозможно было оставаться наверху. Интересно, тот вампир выжил?  
Джим качает головой. Вспоминать тяжело. Но он обещал отправить материалы профессору (Чарльз, Джим, пожалуйста!). Все, что нашел в базе, он дополнил своим сообщением. Кто знает, насколько нужно профессору Каассиора видение воевавшего солдата? Но Джиму кажется, так честнее. Он нажимает кнопку «Отправить». Теперь все.  
Джим растягивается на кровати, откладывая ПАДД на пол. Главное не наступить на него, когда будет вставать. Он устал. Прошло две недели с инцидента на Каассиор-5. Он поддерживает связь с некоторыми с планеты. Отправил в штаб договор о возобновлении сообщения между Землей и колонией.  
Но он не оправился. К кошмарам о войне добавились кошмары о пытках. Он плохо спит, просыпается от собственных криков и фантомных болей.  
Еще он время от времени оборачивается. Теперь чуть более контролируемо. И замечает, что волком немного легче. Но даже волком он не может нормально спать.  
Ну и стая. Его новая огромная стая. С прибытием на корабль она… разрослась. Шо, Фин… Другие оборотни, считавшие, что тоже хотят быть частью стаи. Джим рад. Когда он решался приоткрыть щиты, его затапливало гудящим ощущением единства и силы. Только он не привык к этом. Не привык, что он не один. И не хочет тревожить стаю своими кошмарами. Он даже Спока теперь не подпускает, хотя… Хотя чувствует, что именно он — тот, за кого можно уцепиться когтями и зубами.  
Вдобавок к договору между Каассиором-5 и Землей Джим отправил в штаб рапорт об увеличении своей стаи. Теперь он ждет, когда же начнется буря.

***  
Спок даже не пытался сделать вид, что не замечает отстраненность капитана. Он знал, что внешне выглядит как обычно, но… Стайная связь сильно повлияла на него. Он чувствовал всю стаю, а капитана — нет. Казалось, что после возвращения с Каассиор-5 он полностью закрылся. От всей разросшейся стаи. В которой он, несомненно, нуждался больше, чем они в альфе. Беты давно привыкли жить в одиночестве. Без поддержки стаи и альфы. Тем удивительнее, как быстро они научились взаимодействовать друг с другом. Насколько сплоченнее стали. Даже вампиры и другие расы, которые банально не могли чувствовать стайную связь, незримо стали более привязанными друг к другу. Они будто стали еще сплоченнее. Хотя, казалось, куда больше. Но альфа… Альфа не может жить без стаи.  
Впервые доктор МакКой полностью согласен со Споком в его предположениях. Капитан это скрывал, но они оба видели, что он горит изнутри.  
Из-за приближающегося срока лейтенанта Т’Милы Спок все чаще ходил в медотсек. Анализы, обмен информацией о происхождении Спока, обсуждение протекания беременности Т’Милы, иногда присутствующей при всем этом. В какой-то момент Спок понял, что… начал считать Т’Милу если не дочерью, то сестрой. Это было очень… ново. У него был сводный брат, но они мало общались. Частично из-за происхождения Спока. Поэтому чувство тепла и заботы, которое, конечно, Спок будет всячески отрицать, очень трогало и удивляло.  
Через полчаса Споку нужно быть в медотсеке. По сообщению доктора он понял, что это чрезвычайная ситуация, так как штатное посещение уже произошло. До медотсека добираться четыре целых восемь десятых минуты, остальное время Спок решил потратить с пользой.  
— Долгой жизни и процветания, отец.  
— Живи долго и процветай, сын, — ответ пришел быстро, будто отец сидел у терминала и ждал. — Что ты хотел обсудить?  
— Думаю, ты уже наслышан о нашей последней миссии.  
— Все верно, как посол вампиров, — отец едва заметно поморщился на последнем слове, — на Земле, я получаю все отчеты, связанные со смешанными экипажами.  
— Хорошо. На Каассиор-5 произошел инцидент…  
— Сын, ты не представляешь, что сейчас происходит в Совете Федерации. Команда Энтерпрайз и ее… новое положение произвели, как говорит адмирал Пайк, «огромную бучу». Совет разделился. Это прецедент. И неизвестно, как он повлияет на политику. Новая стая огромна, и после окончания первой миссии… Экипаж едва ли можно будет разделить. Будут проблемы. Они уже сейчас формируют снежный ком, готовый обрушиться на вас.  
— Понимаю, — Спок сжал зубы и кивнул. Все это он знал и так. Он просчитал вероятности еще до того, как следом за капитаном отправил свой отчет. — Я не об этом, отец.  
— О чем же ты хочешь поговорит, сын?  
— Как мама?  
— По-прежнему, — отец прикрыл глаза и только теперь Спок заметил, как же он устал. Их общее горе жгло уже второй год. Но теперь… теперь появилась надежда.  
— Отец, я хотел попросить разрешения описать мамино состояние капитану Кирку и доктору МакКою.  
— Что? — отец не повысил голос, но тон стал будто еще холоднее.  
— Я думаю, капитан Кирк может помочь.  
— Ты о многом просишь, сын. Мы уже оказали услугу, открывая твое происхождение…  
— Отец…  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. И знаю, что сказала бы твоя мать: мы не стыдимся тебя. Но это…  
— Отец! Капитан Кирк обращался! Он смог вернуть себе человеческий облик! Я был в его разуме тогда. Это… Он альфа, он сильный. А мама бета. Может…  
— Спок. Ты уверен?  
— Он мой альфа, отец. Я принял его вместе с остальными.  
— Это… неожиданно.  
— Понимаю.  
— Вряд ли, сын, — отец задумчиво опустил взгляд куда-то вниз. Лицо на миг смягчилось.  
— Она… рядом?..  
— Да.  
— Можно?..  
— Ты же знаешь, это не безопасно.  
— Да, знаю, — Спок прикрыл глаза и сглотнул. Безопасность — превыше всего. Особенно для матери.  
— Спок, я дозволяю.  
— Благодарю, отец.  
— Живи долго и процветай, сын.  
— Живи долго и процветай.  
Экран погас. Спок медленно выдохнул, Ему нужна медитация, но времени нет. Его ждут в медотсеке.

***  
— Ты еще и его позвал, ну кто бы сомневался! — Джим почти рычал, глядя в сторону плавно отъехавшей двери медотсека. За ней наконец стоял не какой-то энсин, а Спок. Признаться, Леонард уже устал выслушивать пассивную агрессию Джима, не признающего своих проблем. Он надеялся, что ко времени прихода Спока тот выдохнется, но оказался не прав. Кажется, начинался новый виток.  
— Капитан, доктор, — Спок кивнул, сцепив руки за спиной.  
— И все? — Джим буквально ощерился. — Ты не будешь мне читать морали?  
Спок задрал свою недоумевающую бровь. Это подействовало! Хэль забери, Джим зло рыкнул и отвернулся, глядя в приборную панель над койкой. Леонард переглянулся со Споком. Проблемы были еще хуже, чем они думали: Джим не просто закрылся от стаи, он пытался подавить свою ауру. В обычном состоянии он бы распрыскивал свою злость на всех. Теперь он аккумулировал ее в себе. И это жрало его изнутри.  
— Капитан, вы плохо выглядите, — осторожно начал Спок. Леонард замер: хобгоблин шел по минному полю, и он не знал, как минимизировать взрыв, вдруг чего.  
— Неужели?  
— Ведете себя безответственно. А также необоснованно избегаете контактов вне смен.  
— Что прости?..  
— В связи с этим у команды падает боевой дух. Кроме того, вы закрываетесь от своей стаи, что также влияет на моральное состояние экипажа. И на ваше здоровье.  
Леонард аж рот приоткрыл от удивления. Он не ожидал от Спока такой отповеди. Не в таком ключе. И хоть она выглядела вполне, ну, понятной, и сам Леонард говорил о том же, но более экспрессивно, но хобгоблин… Это было за гранью.  
— Я… Ты... — Джим хватал ртом воздух, пораженно глядя на Спока.  
— Это при том, что ты только что буквально напугал энсина Кеймэ, когда он со щенячьим взглядом вился вокруг тебя, — Леонард решил не отставать. — Джим, альфа — это ответственность. Они все выбрали тебя. Как я и Паша. Они уже часть тебя, будь с ними. Это нужно им, но больше — тебе. Пойми это и прими, наконец!  
— Я плохо сплю, — Джим буквально выдавил это из себя, уцепившись руками за края койки. Он сгорбился и не смотрел на них. Леонарду стало дурно. ПТСР.  
— Снова кошмары? — Леонард помнил, как страдал Джим после войны, особенно после подписания мирного договора. Они все тогда многое пережили, но сейчас… Беспощадные и бессмысленные пытки не могли не оставить след.  
— Самое смешное, что пытки мне сняться реже, — он будто услышал мысли Леонарда. — Да, бывает мучают боли, но… Мне снова сняться лица, Боунс. Весельчак Терри, Гудвин, Алисия, Кэрол, Сладкий Мо… Так много, так больно, что дышать тяжело. Это изматывает.  
— Отсутствие сна с высокой вероятностью станет сказываться на скорости вашей реакции и на работе, — Спок говорил, будто вгонял гвозди в крышку гроба.  
— Я знаю, — Джим криво ухмыльнулся.  
— Тогда позвольте помочь.  
— Как? Таблетками? Станет еще хуже! У меня ворох аллергий, Спок, подобрать лекарство…  
— Я могу помочь.  
— Что? — Джим резко заткнулся и уставился на Спока. Леонард тоже. — Как?  
— Я могу научить вас медитации, которая поможет очистить разум — это на перспективу. А чтобы вы уснули сейчас, ведь до альфа смены осталось четырнадцать целых двадцать три сотых часа, мы можем провести… мелдинг.  
— Что провести?  
— Я не адепт разума, как и ни один вампир на корабле, но считаю, что поскольку смог помочь вам при обращении, велика вероятность, что смогу оградить ваш разум от кошмаров, чтобы вы смогли восстановиться в достаточной степени.  
— Ты правильно сказал, ты не адепт разума и…  
— Боунс.  
— Я не позволю вмешиваться, я видел последствия! Ты можешь что-то сломать в Джиме.  
— Бонус!  
— Что?  
— Не нужно. Я хочу попробовать.  
— Хэль! Это не выход! Вы оба сумасшедшие!  
— Боунс, хуже не будет. Пока ты подберешь лекарство…  
— Ненавижу, когда ты прав! — Леонард скривился. — Я буду за вами следить.  
— Как скажете, доктор.

***  
Спок замер у изголовья кровати. Доктор МакКой мельтешил рядом, причитая и не давая настроиться на процесс. Спок глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, старательно гоня от себя воспоминание о загоревшемся надеждой и какой-то щенячьей жаждой взгляде капитана после того, как он предложил мелдинг. Он до этого даже себе не признавался, что воспоминание о живом разуме волка заставляло его желать повторного соединения. Как оказалось, не только его.  
Спок положил пальцы на точки мелдинга на лице капитана, предвкушая встречу с освежающим веянием чужого естества:  
— Я буду слышать лишь поверхностные мысли и направленные мне, капитан.  
— Окей.  
— Мой разум к твоему разуму, мои мысли к твоим мыслям…  
Спок с готовностью провалился в чужой разум и… увяз.  
Место, куда он попал, отличалось от предыдущего. Разительно.  
Джим Кирк для Спока был дивным оазисом в пустыне. Как в сказках, зеленым, наполненным прохладой и влагой. Маревом и мечтой для страждущего. С причудливыми деревьями, ковром из зелени и чистым широким ручьем с невысоким водопадом. В его разум хотелось погружаться. Для Спока он был… идеальным. Он не хотел думать, не смел даже мечтать… Но в разум иррационально закрадывалась надежда о позабытой легенде его народа.  
Но сейчас… Разум капитана был похож на проклятый лес с болотом. Влажность была удушающей, воздух наполнен запахом зацветшей воды, деревья увешаны паутиной, под ногами чавкал перегной. Казалось, что оазис заболел. Он утягивал в трясину. Нужно было выбраться, отряхнуться, расчистить. Удержаться на поверхности, чтобы помочь.  
— Спок… — зов капитана был слабым, но полным паники. Он будто чувствовал, что Спок теряет контроль. Внешне он остался спокойным и даже расслабленным, но под закрытыми веками бешено двигались глаза. Спок выдохнул и пошел на зов. Он не имеет права терять контроль, когда в нему нуждаются.  
— Капитан, — мысленно позвал он.  
— Да, я плохо тебя слышу.  
— Вы можете прийти на мой зов?  
— Лучше ты. Здесь… так красиво… — голос капитана начал приближаться и Спок понял, что проще будет, если он не увидит, что творится с его усталым разумом. — Здесь как и в прошлый раз. Как ночью в пустыне. Ты бывал в пустыне, Спок?  
— Да, — Спок погрузился чуть глубже в разум капитана, чтобы ступить на чуть теплый песок. — Там жарко, но моя терморегуляция позволяет…  
— Ой, не занудствуй, — капитан рассмеялся и его смех рябью побежал по песку под ногами, ударяя сладкой дрожью по нервам Спока. — Только сейчас здесь холоднее. Будто песок остывает быстрее. И… что это?!  
Спок перевел взгляд левее и увидел, что у горизонта зарождается пещаная буря. Он понял, что это его беспокойство и паника. Спок поджал губы и постарался успокоить свой разум. Не время и не место. Капитан должен чувствовать себя в безопасности. Начавший подниматься песок быстро опал.  
— Думаю, это был мираж, капитан.  
— Думаю, ты меня дуришь, Спок! — капитан передразнил его, скопировав даже позу. — Но мне все равно на диво спокойно. И я же просил, Джим. Хотя бы в своем разуме я могу просить называть меня по имени?  
Спок не стал уточнять, что сейчас они были в его разуме.  
— Вам нужно поспать.  
— Я… не хочу.  
— Вы устали, ка… Джим, — Спок исправился, наткнувшись взглядом на приподнятые брови.  
— Я не хочу видеть их лица.  
— Вы не увидите. Я здесь для этого.  
— Будешь охранять мой сон? — вместе с этой фразой у Спока сразу же появилась картинка с огромным псом на коврике у двери. Это была не его ассоциация. Капитан. Он так легко смог изменить уровень погружения? Но он же пси-нулевой!  
— Я не пес.  
— Зато я как раз он, — капитан невесело улыбнулся и в Спока полетела другая картинка — капитан смотрит в зеркало в своей каюте, а в следующую минуту там отражается волк.  
— Вы обращались после возвращения с Каассиор-5? Но как?  
— С каждым разом все легче. Но по-прежнему больно, — капитан пожал плечами и отвернулся.  
Спок удивленно смотрел ему в спину. Это было… поразительно. Невероятно. Ему захотелось рассказать капитану о матери, но… Сейчас это было не к месту.  
— Стало теплее, — капитан обернулся и расслабленно улыбнулся Споку. Пустыня пошла легкой рябью, пока окончательно не исчезла. Капитан уснул.  
Спок сосредоточился и вернулся назад к больному оазису. Там стало немного светлее. Исчезла паутина со стволов. Все остальное было неизменным. Предстояла огромная работа. И за один мелдинг здесь ничего не изменится. Спок понимал, что больше нужно будет потрудиться капитану. Отдых, медитация. Открытость. И принятие стаи. Обоюдное. Капитан явно не понимал, что стая уже приняла его. Она его выбрала. Теперь каждый член ждет ответного шага. Ему нужно только решиться. Он делает хуже только себе.  
Чуть морщась, Спок присел на камень, покрытый мхом, у самой кромки ручья-болота, не сильно беспокоясь о состоянии одежды. Опустил руку в мутную вязкую воду и стал ждать. Если в прошлый раз в оазисе ярко светло удивительно ласковое для пустыни солнце, то теперь было неясно, какое время суток. Оставалось только ждать. Спок не знал чего, но так было нужно. Там, где его рука касалась воды, появилось чистое пятно. Оно напоминало масляный развод на чистой глади. К сожалению, пока он не желал расходится дальше руки Спока. А когда он убирал ее — место, где она была, затягивалось мутным илом без следа.  
Он не знал, сколько просидел, но в какой-то момент начало темнеть. Болото забурлило, будто что-то рвалось наружу. Капитану снился кошмар. Спок встал, глубоко вздохнул и пошел. Он с трудом пробирался по илистому дну. Несколько раз чуть не упал, но смог удержаться. Он не знал, что случится, если нырнет с головой. Вряд ли сможет выбраться сам. Он продолжал идти, пока не дошел до эпицентра бурления. Температура там будто была выше. Разогретый воздух, наполненный влагой и гнилостным запахом, мешал дышать. Но Спок видел, как вокруг его тела вода становится чище и спокойнее. Он уже зашел по грудь. На миг ему показалось, что из мутноватой буро-зеленой воды на него кто-то смотрит. Но это было мгновение и все пропало. Спок пошел дальше и остановился, когда стало по шею. Под ногами он чувствовал песок, не ил. Вокруг потихоньку расходилась чистая вода.  
А может?..  
Может как раз наоборот? Может не нужно бояться? Спок оглянулся. Было темно. Деревья на берегу казались причудливыми жуткими силуэтами. Спок кивнул сам себе и шагнул дальше. Дно будто обрывалось. Там было гораздо глубже. Вода накрыла его с головой.  
Спок резко вдохнул и открыл глаза.  
— Это официально было жутко, — свистящим шепотом сообщило лицо доктора МакКоя, застывшее перед Споком. — Но помогло — он спокойно спит уже семь с половиной часов.  
— Думаю, прошло достаточно времени, — Спока застало врасплох, что он не смог отследить, сколько времени провел в разуме капитана.  
— Ты решил проблему?  
— Как я и говорил, понадобиться более глубокое вмешательство. Медитации. Связь со стаей. И я бы порекомендовал общение с психологом. Ни я, ни вы, доктор, не компетентны в том, чтобы помочь капитану. Мы можем поддержать, но не помочь до конца.  
— Хэль. Предстоит много работы.  
— Верно.  
— А пока пусть поспит. Побудешь с ним?  
— Утвердительно.

***  
Медитации… помогают. Как и постоянное присутствие Спока. Джим буквально купается в нем. И немного рад, что после медотсека они не соединяли разумы. Рад, но и опечален. Спок — средоточие покоя, и Джим начинает чувствовать, что потихоньку становиться одержимым. Его успокаивает запах, звук голоса, просто присутствие. Когда рядом Спок, Джим чувствует себя в безопасности. Это должно сбивать с толку, но ощущается очень правильным. Джим не задает вопросов. Он ходит на ежедневные медитации и, иногда, трехмерные шахматы (Спок неплохой игрок). Он соврет, если скажет, что спит без сновидений. Но больше не просыпается от крика. Потому что иногда в калейдоскоп мертвых лиц, жутких событий и пыток врывается ночная пустыня. Там Джиму во сне светят яркие белые звезды, складывающиеся в причудливые созвездия. И там так хорошо спать, морской звездой раскинувшись на теплом песке. Эти сны приходят, когда сердце готово выскочить из груди от ужаса и фантомной боли. Джиму кажется, что он становится зависимым.  
— Капитан, сосредоточьтесь на огне, — он слышит укоризну в голосе и поднимает глаза. Спок не в форменной одежде, он в красивой черной робе с белой вышивкой по краю. Джим старательно гонит от себя мысли о том, что там, под робой. Он не должен об этом думать. Только не сейчас, а то сосредоточиться на огоньке в плошке между ними очень сложно. Джим поднимает глаза и натыкается на темный взгляд Спока.  
— Вас что-то гложет, капитан.  
— Да, — это правда. Помимо, конечно, того, есть ли под робой Спока белье. — Я общался с адмиралом Пайком.  
— Я верно понимаю — это было неформальное общение?  
— Ага, — Джим задумчиво кивает, опуская взгляд на огонь. — Пайк был очень… эмоциональным.  
— Хм.  
— Совет Федерации рассматривает вариант отзыва Энтерпрайз со всех миссий, в том числе и запланированных. И проведение слушаний.  
— Дисциплинарное наказание?  
— Смешно, но они не знают, что с нами делать. На данном этапе на Энтерпрайз самая большая зарегистрированная стая оборотней.  
— 204 особи, — педантично уточняет Спок.  
— Это если не считать нерожденного ребенка Т’Милы и всех не-оборотней, которые подходили по очереди и говорили, что я их альфа, — Джим мечтательно улыбается. Хэль забери, как бы он не отбрыкивался, это было приятно. Сущность альфы ликовала — да, он не чувствовал ни одного не-оборотня, но само признание его лидерства приглаживало самолюбие.  
— Отзыв Энтерпрайз повлечет за собой ряд проблем.  
— Именно, поэтому Пайк и позвонил мне. В Совете понимают, что могут потерять. Корабль. Репутацию. Приверженность избирателей. Они сами сделали меня символом. А теперь страдают. Я герой войны и отдать нашу детку другому капитану будет плевком в лицо народу и воевавшим солдатам. Меня любит пресса, хотя, конечно, не пременет проехаться по моим похождениям и недостаткам, но без этого никуда, — Джим криво ухмыльнулся. — Распределить наши миссии между другими кораблями — они взвоют, некоторые уже отстают от графика ввиду разных причин. В том числе и из-за смешанных экипажей, которые с трудом находят общий язык.  
— А на постройку новых кораблей класса «Конституция» уйдет 4 целых восемь десятых года, с учетом того, что многие ведущие инженеры сейчас служат на готовых кораблях.  
— Бинго! — Джим почти смеется, «стреляя» пальцами в Спока. Тот не разделяет веселья и Джим становится серьезным. — Но они не могут оставить произошедшее без внимания. Пока сведения не просочились в прессу. Но если это случится — будет бум. И никто не знает, в хорошем смысле или в плохом. Следом за Пайком адмирал Арчер прислал мне приказ о сборе отчетов с вышестоящих офицеров на корабле. Они начинают копать.  
— Большинство ваших подчиненных, сейчас в стае. Они не навредят вам.  
— Но могут навредить себе, — Джим качает головой и сцепляет ладони перед собой. — Никто из вас не подумал, как отразиться стайность на дальнейшей карьере.  
— Мы можем обратиться к опыту каассиорцев.  
— Спок, они находятся в пределах одной планеты. Что будет со стаей, если ее разбросает по всему квадранту?  
— Что будет с вами, капитан?  
— Я меньше всего беспокоюсь о себе, — Джим морщиться.  
— А следовало бы, капитан. Беты выживут без альфа. Альфа без бет — нет. Вы сойдете с ума, — Спок едва заметно поджимает губы, когда Джим смотрит на него. — Как часто вы опускаете щиты?  
— Я опускаю.  
— Капитан, — голос холодный. Не злой, никакой. Но Джим чувствует всем естеством недовольство Спока.  
— Хэль! Ну почему ты такой проницательный?  
— Откройтесь, капитан. Это поможет в медитации.  
— Мы не будем обсуждать проблемы, которые повлечет за собой пристальное внимание со стороны адмиралтейства?  
— Мы изначально были под колпаком, — Джим никогда не признается, как его согрело Споково «мы». — Вы уходите от ответственности, закрываясь. Мы уже не раз говорили об этом.  
— Да-да, Боунс уже говорил мне о необходимости мозгоправа… — бормочет Джим и замирает, а потом обвиняюще тычет пальцем в сторону Спока: — Поверить не могу, ты его в этом поддерживаешь!  
— Ни я, ни доктор не обладаем необходимыми навыками…  
— Вы что, согласились друг с другом? — Джим таращится на Спока в неверии. — Мне срочно нужно связаться с Пайком — надеюсь, Земля не пострадала.  
— Капитан, мы должны сосредоточится. Щиты.  
— Да, да… сэнсей.  
Спок шутки не понимает. Или, что более вероятно, делает вид. Ну и ладно.  
Джим переводит взгляд на огонь в плошке. Он не будет спрашивать, как Спок обошел систему безопасности. Он тоже не безгрешен. Они сидят в тишине. Постепенно Джим расслабляется. Споку уже не нужно говорить. Джима успокаивает само его присутствие. Постепенно он чувствует, как дыхание входит в размеренный ритм. Уже второй раз ему кажется, что они со Споком дышат в унисон. Это греет. Как и мягкое, едва заметное, тепло от огонька в плошке. В комнате пахнет благовониями. Запах тяжелый, но от него у Джима ни разу не болела голова. Удивительно, что вампирам удалось сохранить технологии и материалы для этих благовоний. Джиму кажется, что после уничтожения Вулкана — это не самое доступное удовольствие. Но Спок никогда не скупится. Веки опускаются все медленнее. Мысли замедляются. Джим слой за слоем опускает свои щиты.  
Чтобы не утонуть в ворохе чужих ощущений, Джим сразу же цепляется за ощущение умиротворенного Спока. Тянется к нему, позволяя на миг ощутить свои эмоции. Спок в ответ раскрывается сильнее. Это не пустыня его разума, но око бури его чувств. Джим старается поделиться благодарностью и закрывает глаза. Якорь найден. Можно двигаться дальше.  
Когда Джим позволяет, раскрывается полностью, его затапливает ликование двухсот оборотней. Они все будто ждут его. Миг всепоглощающего принятия просто оглушает.  
Джим соврал — он не открывался полностью. До этого момента. А теперь он будто дышит со всей стаей. Они купаются в обоюдной связи, поддерживают друг друга.  
Это чувство… Дома? Физически Джим полностью расслабляется. Дышит в унисон со своей командой. Он — это все они. Спит, ест, говорит, целуется, занимается сексом и сидит напротив Спока. Это просто невероятно.  
— Ты это чувствуешь? — голос едва заметно дрожит.  
— Да, капитан. И мне не нужно полностью закрываться. Как и вам.  
— Я не смогу закрыться. Не теперь, — Джим открывает глаза. Спок вдруг склоняет голову в жесте подчинения.  
— Это отлично, капитан.  
Джим сумасшедше улыбается и, позабыв о приличиях, откидывается на пол. Он погружается в связь со стаей.

***  
Трехмерные шахматы. Очень любопытная игра, дающая возможность изучить мышление противника. Его тактику и стратегию. Если не играть с капитаном Кирком. Спока выбивала из колеи его манера игры. Его ходы не поддавались логике. При хаотичной игре капитан умудрялся одержать победу в пятидесяти процентах игр. Это сбивало с толку. Во время партии капитан отвлекался на все подряд — от чашки чая на столе до шума в коридоре. Но ход игры каждый раз был непредсказуем.  
Сегодня у них был еще один отвлекающий фактор — доктор МакКой. Он сидел в кресле с ПАДДом на коленях и рассказывал о состоянии Т’Милы. Седьмой месяц — срок, который беспокоил доктора все больше. Его нервозность била по стайной связи раздражающими щипками. Спок поддерживал беседу не глядя в сторону доктора, в то время как капитан постоянно переводил на него взгляд.  
— Думаю, можно будет обойтись без кесарева. Кстати, коммандер, спасибо за предоставленную информацию. Она, конечно, немного неполная, но помогает. Я хоть и сдавал гинекологию, но опыта акушерства не имею.  
— Ты же принимал роды в поле, — капитан удивленно нахмурился.  
— Не напоминай, — доктор поморщился. — Одно радует — сестра Кали в академии хотела быть акушеркой и уделила данному вопросу большое внимание.  
— И как она оказалась на корабле, где беременных не было и, вообще-то не предвиделось? — капитан передвинул ферзя и криво ухмыльнулся. — Шах.  
— Тайна за семью печатями, — доктор пожал плечами. — Больше помогла бы информация от вашей матери, коммандер…  
— К сожалению, она не может ее предоставить, — Спок постарался говорить спокойно.  
— Но почему?  
Пальцы Спока на миг замерли над фигурой короля. Капитан теперь полностью сосредоточился на нем, как и доктор. Спок аккуратно переставил фигуру на другой уровень и положил ладони на колени. Успокоится. Он уже давно решил, что это необходимо.  
— Моя мать… раньше бы я сказал — нездорова.  
— А сейчас?  
— Я не знаю, как это назвать, но… ей нужна помощь. Ни я, ни отец не смогли ей помочь.  
— Что случилось, Спок? — капитан подался вперед, неосторожно сбивая фигуры с верхнего уровня. Спок смотрел, как на пол падали белый слон и черный ферзь. Игра аннулирована. Пришло время говорить. Раз уж он давно решил.  
— Моя мать два года назад подверглась сильному стрессу, когда отец попал в плен, — Спок излагал сухие факты, но перед глазами стояли страдания матери. У нее не было альфы, но были он и отец. Были брачные узы. Семья. Ее мужчины, которые не смогли ей помочь. Когда мама сообщила о пленении отца, Спок был на задании. Он видел, как ей плохо. Мама угасала. Спок вернулся так быстро, как только мог. Только… — Я не буду вдаваться в подробности о его плене, но когда отец вернулся, мама встретила его и… Она обратилась в волка. И не может вернуться в человеческий облик.  
— Два года? Это долгий срок.  
— Джеймс говорил о пяти.  
— После его рассказа ты подумал, что есть надежда?  
— Да.  
— Но почему вы не обратились…  
— К кому, Боунс? — в разговор вступил доселе молчавший капитан. — Спок… Ты думаешь, я смогу помочь?  
— Что? — доктор МакКой вытаращился на капитана. — Джим, ты тут каким боком?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Но хочешь верить, — капитан кивнул и светло улыбнулся. По стайной связи на Сопка обрушилась волна чистейшего восторга и ликования: он мне доверился!— Думаю, нам следует связаться с…  
— Послом Сареком.  
— Посол Сарек — твой отец? — доктор МакКой вытаращился на Спока.  
— Да.  
— Я в шоке.  
— Тебе налить? — ехидно спросил капитан.  
— Я бы не отказался, — пробормотал доктор себе под нос. — Ты что, не удивлен? Совсем?  
— Удивлен, — капитан пожал плечами. — Но разве это так важно?  
— Большая шишка со стороны вампиров — отец полукровки. Уму непостижимо. Я даже боюсь спросить, кто твоя мать.  
— Аманда Грейсон.  
— Да ладно, — теперь удивился капитан. — Я читал ее статьи до войны, она же…  
— Гений. Моя мать — отличный ученый.  
— Я надеюсь, что скромностью ты не в нее, — пробормотал доктор. — Но я так и не пойму, чем Джим может помочь.  
— Я ведь вернулся в человеческий облик.  
— И что? Тебе тоже в этом помогли! Или я чего-то не знаю?  
— Ну я могу обращаться по своей воле.  
— Чего?! Ты меня разыгрываешь.  
— Я не лгу.  
— Хель забери, ты понимаешь, что это влияет на твое состояние! Тебе нужен присмотр и осмотр во время обращения! Это следует изучить! — доктор МакКой «набирал обороты». — Поверить не могу, что ты скрыл это от меня! Спок, ты знал?!  
— Да.  
— Откуда? — капитан и доктор спросили об этом в унисон.  
— Соединение разумов…  
— А, тогда понятно, — прошептал себе под нос капитан.  
— А мне нет! — доктор взорвался. — Вы двое должны мне объяснения! Хэлевы дети! 

***  
Голопалуба с видом на космос поражает воображение. Каждый раз Джим замирает, глядя на россыпь звезд за огромным иллюминатором. Они холодны и прекрасны. Притягивают взгляд. Как и более крупные планеты, попадающиеся среди мелкой капели. Вселенная за иллюминатором.  
Сейчас эти звезды для него — Спок. Как во сне. Или не во сне. Джим смотрит на фигуру, замершую в темноте. Втягивает воздух и — да — чувства его не обманули, там — Спок.  
— Доброй ночи, коммандер, — он подходит тихо и замирает рядом.  
— Доброй, капитан, — Спок склоняет голову в приветствии.  
— До Земли осталось лететь три дня на варп-7, Скотти выжимает из нашей детки все соки, — Джим чувствует, что должен успокоить. Он не может себе объяснить, но ему кажется, что он знает о чем думает Спок. Не чувствует, а именно думает. Это сбивает с толку.  
— Спасибо, капитан.  
— Ну почему всегда капитан? — Джим не раздумывая кладет ладонь Споку на плечо. Тот на миг каменеет, а потом расслабляется. — Я же просил — Джим.  
Спок смотрит чуть искоса и не отвечает. Поворачивает голову к иллюминатору и молчит. Джим чувствует его умиротворенность и… благодарность. Сейчас он сосредоточен только на нем.  
— Знаешь, ты — мои звезды, Спок.  
— Что?  
— Я все время задавался вопросом, как так выходит, что в моих снах приходит ощущение твоего разума. Именно в те моменты, когда кошмар на самом пике. Я думал, что пытаюсь спастись сам. Но сейчас кошмары не снятся, а твоя ночная пустыня приходит ко мне во сне. Это же неспроста?  
— Капитан… Джим…  
— Только не думай врать или недоговаривать. Я знаю, что вы, вампиры, это умеете. Хотя и утверждаете другое. Ты знаешь, я почувствую.  
— Я…  
— Да?  
— У нашего народа есть легенда.  
— Интересно.  
— Думаю, о брачных узах вы уже знаете?  
— Да, как и о контактной телепатии, эта информация есть в базе. К тому же, у меня на борту служит супружеская пара вампиров, — Джим кивает, внимательно глядя на Спока.  
— Наша супружеская связь также является телепатической.  
— Это я знаю. Как это связано с твоей легендой?  
— В древние времена считалось, что разумы двух воинов могут быть совместимы настолько, что зовутся t’hy’la.  
— И что это значит? — Джим теряет терпение. — Спок, почему я должен вытягивать из тебя все клещами?  
— Друг. Брат. Возлюбленный, — каждое слово тяжелое и емкое. Хотя Спок говорит их без эмоций.  
— Так я…  
— Да. Думаю, да. Я почувствовал это еще во время нашего соединения на Каассиор-5. Я не смел надеяться, подумал, что это — всего лишь плод моего воображения. Но последующий мелдинг…  
— Подтвердил это?  
— Да. И мой разум инстинктивно заронил росток связи.  
— Ты можешь слышать мои мысли?  
— Редко. Только когда ваши мысли направлены ко мне, когда мы находимся рядом и… во сне. Вы зовете меня, когда вам снятся кошмары. Зовете во сне. Каждую ночь. И у меня нет сил сопротивляться этому зову.  
— Так ты меня любишь, Спок? — Джим скалит зубы, стараясь скрыть волнение.  
— Мы с вами… совместимы.  
— И это все?  
— То, что я сделал… недопустимо. Я принудительно создал связь, которая...  
— Которая помогла мне, Спок. Связь с тобой и со стаей вытащили меня, — Джим качает головой. В горле пузырится радость. Всему есть объяснение. Тому, что он всегда доверял ему. Потому что они совместимы. Потому что Спок — его. Как он сказал это называется? — Что я могу сделать, чтобы наша связь стала полноценной?  
— Капитан! — Спок поражен и это бьет Джима по всем рецепторам. Он не может сдержаться и смеется, запрокинув голову.  
— Спок, ты мой. Ты — мой якорь, ты — моя тихая гавань. Ты — мои звезды, дающие свет в темноте ночи и космоса.  
— Это нелогично, капитан!  
— Нелогично, нелепо, необъяснимо. Но теперь я знаю, что у этого есть название. Я не отпущу тебя, даже если ты попросишь. Просто не смогу.  
— Я не уйду. Вы мой альфа. Вы мой t’hy’la.  
— А ты — моя Вселенная.  
— Это…  
— Шокирует, правда? — Джим подходит к самому иллюминатору и кладет ладонь на толстое стекло. — Я понял это недавно. Меня кипятком шпарит, когда я понимаю, что ты мне доверяешь. Ты рассказал мне о родителях, зная, как это опасно. Что я могу не принять и не понять. Ты мне поверил. Я готов ради этого вывернуться наизнанку, Спок. И я не знаю, что будет со мной и с твоей верой, если мне не удастся вернуть твою маму. Я боюсь этого до трясущихся поджилок.  
— Джим, — Спок подходит и замирает за спиной. Он медлит перед тем, как положить ладони ему на плечи. — Вы не потеряете мое доверие.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю.

***  
— Официальная причина — техосмотр? Они действительно снимают весь экипаж с корабля? Даже Скотти забрали? — доктор МакКой злился и бушевал на заднем сидении арендованного аэрокара. — Скотти же порвет их на мелкие кусочки, если...  
— Мне кажется, его укачивает, — доверительно прошептал сидящий за рулем капитан.  
— Я все слышу, Джим!  
— Ой, да ладно.  
— Ты не воспринимаешь всерьез угрозу того, что нам могут не вернуть корабль? — в зеркале заднего вида видно, как доктор зло прищурился.  
— Мы справимся, — капитан пожал плечами.  
— Следите за дорогой, — напомнил Спок, когда аэрокар опасно вильнул в сторону.  
Капитан хмыкнул и повернул голову. Ехать было относительно далеко, но дорога расслабляла. В капитане не чувствовалась та нервозность, что в доках. Даже доктор МакКой, изучающий материалы в ПАДДе, своим ворчанием не портил настроение.  
— Как посол Сарек воспринял, что нас будет трое?  
— Отцу достаточно моего уверения, что доктору МакКою можно доверять.  
— Ну спасибо, — проворчал доктор. — За оказанную великую честь.  
— Напомни, кто согласился его взять?  
— Капитан.  
— Не надо на меня укоризненно смотреть, я чувствую твой взгляд ухом, Спок, — голос капитана неожиданно был наполнен весельем. Его настроение сбивало с толку.  
Спок, эй, все нормально, — мысленный голос капитана был пронизан спокойной уверенностью. Это до сих пор заставляло замирать на мгновение. Связь была очень слабой, но капитан — упрямым. И если он хотел достучаться до Спока, то делал это любыми доступными способами. От этого в правом подреберье разливалось тепло.  
Спок не думал, что признавая свою слабость, встретится с таким всеобъемлющим восторгом капитана. И получит ответное признание, выбивающее почву из-под ног. Казалось, это ничего не изменило, но на самом деле изменилось все.  
Они продолжали медитировать, играть в шахматы и обмениваться мнениями (препираться, Спок!) на мостике. Но когда они оставались наедине, капитан мимоходом касался его ладони, плеча, один раз шеи. В его разуме в этот момент царил ураган. Спок не мог проникнуть на глубинный уровень, но чувствовал, как его обжигает клубком чувств капитана и восторженной четкой мыслью среди бессвязных расплывчатых образов: «Хэль, какой он!»  
Почти каждую ночь во время медитации Спок скользил на грани сна капитана. По тонкой нити связи капитан притягивал Спока, а у того не было сил (и желания) сопротивляться. В последнии дни оазис был почти чист. Только кое-где оставались зловонные лужи и пучки высохшей травы. Но это постепенно уходило. Разум капитана исцелялся. И становился сильнее.  
Это радовало и распространяло по стае волну уверенности. Потому что капитан больше не закрывался. Чувствовалось, что все стали спокойнее, ушла легкая атмосфера нервозности, накрывшая весь экипаж, когда капитану было плохо. Теперь он был с ними. Каждый чувствовал себя защищенным. Известие о смене курса на Землю обрадовал и насторожил. Но благодаря полновесному присутствию альфы преобладали радостные чувства и предвкушение возвращения домой.  
Только лейтенант Ухура в доках тихо спросила:  
— Мы ведь вернемся на корабль?  
— Да. Все будет хорошо, мы справимся, — капитан говорил со спокойной улыбкой. И ему верили. Все. Оборотни, вампиры, другие расы. Даже те, кто не были в стае, не хотели покидать Энтерпрайз. Ведь на других кораблях все было не так радужно. Слухов было много.  
— Мне вот одно интересно, как ты от прессы смылся, Джим, — доктор МакКой пролистывал новостную ленту на ПАДДе. — Тут фотки, перед твоим подъездом толпы фанатов.  
— Я не буду сдавать свои секреты, — капитан улыбнулся уголком губ. — Спок, повернуть здесь?  
— Утвердительно. Вы не доверяете навигатору?  
— Мой лучший навигатор где-то у родственников, — капитан шутил. Спок думал, что за напускным весельем скрывается нервозность. Капитан привык ко всей стае. Когда рядом с ним осталось только двое, ему было неуютно.  
— Все будет нормально, парень, — доктор МакКой оторвался от ПАДДа и потянулся рукой к капитану, но остановился и просто положил ладонь на спинку водительского сидения, чтобы не отвлекать. — Все получится.  
— Надеюсь, — капитан на сжал руль до побелевших костяшек. — Думаю, пришло время послушать музыку! Что думаете?  
— Хэль забери, Джим!  
— Ну а что? Ехать еще полчаса как минимум.  
— Выберешь ты?  
— Я у руля, естественно! — и капитан начал подыскивать приемлемую волну. Они с доктором ругались, а Спок не встревал. Ему комфортно. Хотя он волновался. Немного. Он верил в своего t’hy’la. Даже мысленно называть его так было сладко. Ввиду происхождения, Спок вряд ли смог заключить ментальную связь с вампиром. Необъяснимо, немыслимо. Но его мечта ожила.  
Остаток дороги прошел под звуки классического и современного рока.  
— Чтоб я еще раз сел с тобой в одну машину, — доктор МакКой был не в духе. — Ты взял и поиздевался над моими ушами как мог, Джим!  
— Мне сделать вид, что я не слышал твои притопывания в такт? — капитан солнечно улыбнулся и, потягиваясь, вышел из аэрокара.  
— Я буду это отрицать!  
— У меня есть свидетель, правда, Спок?  
— Утвердительно.  
— Ненавижу вас обоих, когда вы успели так спеться? — доктор огрызнулся совсем беззлобно. Спок чувствовал, что, несмотря на ворчание, полчаса погружения в музыку оказали умиротворяющее действие на всех. Нервозность не сошла на нет, но приутихла.  
— Ты нас любишь, — на губах капитана играла благостная улыбка.  
— Прошу за мной, — Спок уверенно пошел к увитой диким виноградом калитке.  
Они приехали в тихий район пригорода, где соседи находились друг от друга на некотором расстоянии. Отец специально выбирал дом, позволяющий быть в отдалении. Спок долго думал, что из-за него. Отец знал, что здесь будет безопасно: тихий район, где нет угрозы возникающих вопросов. Спок помнил детство здесь. Он родился на Вулкане, но рос уже в этом доме. Мама очень любила здешний сад. Много позже Спок понял, что именно из-за нее отец выбрал этот дом. Много зелени и фруктовых деревьев. Плетеные качели под старым дубом у окон, с которого Спок как-то свалился, сломав руку. Беседка рядом с раскидистым древним орехом, в период созревания осыпающим землю и крышу дырявыми плодами, от которых горчило во рту и надолго желтели пальцы. Яблони, вишни и абрикосы, одуряюще пахнущие в период цветения. Мама очень любила сад. Блестящий ученый, любовно рассаживающий крыжовник и тюльпаны. В такие моменты, с полоской земли на щеке, она светилась. Спок всегда замирал, глядя на нее.  
Дом находился в глубине сада. Крепкий, двухэтажный и аккуратный. С небольшим крыльцом в три ступеньки. Отец ждал их.  
— Живите долго и процветайте, — поздоровался он, поднимая руку из складок традиционной робы в жесте приветствия.  
— Живи долго и процветай, отец, — ответил Спок поднимая ладонь в ответ и капитан с доктором немного неуклюже повторили за ним.  
— Благодарю, что согласились посетить мой дом. Пройдемте, — он пропустил гостей вперед. — Прошу, присаживайтесь. Чаю?  
— Нет, спасибо. Посол Сарек, — капитан сел в предложенное кресло очень прямо, он снова начал нервничать и, видимо, решил начать без предисловий. — Я… хочу сказать… Хэль! В общем, спасибо что решили довериться мне.  
— Капитан Кирк, тут должен благодарить я.  
— Нет! Пока не за что. Я… не знаю, получится ли у меня… И…  
— Вы согласились попробовать. Капитан, не представляете, насколько ценно хотя бы это. Мой сын… доверяет вам. Он выбрал вас хранителем нашей тайны. Вас и доктора МакКоя. Я доверяю мнению сына. Ни он, ни я не осудим вас в случае неудачи.  
То, что капитан — последняя надежда на возвращение матери — отец не стал озвучивать. По нему было видно, как он устал. Ему приходилось оставлять маму одну, когда работа требовала этого. Он дипломат с весьма высоким рангом и доступом. Но он не мог покинуть планету. Никогда не стал бы оставлять маму надолго. Спок знал это. Будь его воля, он бы тоже ее не покинул. Но отец буквально приказал. И Спок иногда винил его за это. Но себя больше.  
— Хотел бы я сказать то же о себе, — капитан сцепил руки перед собой, опершись локтями о свои колени. — Доктор МакКой будет с нами, чтобы отслеживать мое состояние и состояние…  
— Доктора Грейсон, она любит, когда ее так называют, — на миг лицо отца светлеет.  
— Да, спасибо.  
— Я думаю нам бы не помешали некоторый принадлежности для медитации и просторная комната с минимумом мебели.  
— Очень странная просьба, капитан. Но выполнимая.  
— Я бы попросил Спока взять что-то, но думаю нужны благовония, к которым ваша жена больше привычна. Надеюсь, это поможет.  
— Вы практикуете медитации?  
— С некоторых пор, — капитан бросил смущенный взгляд на Спока. От отца это не укрылось, но он не стал спрашивать. Пока.  
— У нас есть зал для медитаций, в котором я когда-то учил Спока. И сам им пользуюсь, когда нужны длительные сеансы успокоения. Пройдемте?  
— Могу я перед началом осмотреть доктора Грейсон? — подал голос напряженный доктор, не вступающий до этого в беседу.  
— Конечно, — отец кивнул. — Аманда, хватит прятаться.  
Из-за дивана, на котором устроился доктор МакКой, вышла небольшая бурая волчица. Она была гораздо мельче капитана, ближе по размерам к обычному волку. Только не по-звериному умные карие глаза настораживали. Интересно, как они ее не почуяли? Как Спок ее не учуял? Не увидел, ведь он так и не сел никуда после предложения отца?  
— Мама, — тихо выдохнул он, когда волчица боднула его головой под колени, прежде чем степенно подойти к доктору.  
— Кхм, здравствуйте, доктор Грейсон, — неловко пробормотал доктор МакКой, немного растерянно глядя на севшую перед ним волчицу. Та внимательно на него посмотрела, а потом подошла, положив морду на колени. Доктор мотнул головой и, взяв себя в руки, начал ее осматривать.  
— Думаю нам следует пройти в комнату для медитаций, — отец решил не мешать и без того смущенному доктору. Споку казалось, что волчица наслаждалась ситуацией. Мама оставалась собой — сильной и уверенной.  
Спок решил проследовать с капитаном. Нужно погасить его нервозность, просачивающуюся по стайной связи.  
Комната для медитаций находилась на первом этаже возле лестницы. Она осталась такой же, какой Спок ее помнил. Во многом это была заслуга отца, который восстановил дом после войны в первозданном виде. Здесь будто время застыло. В хорошем смысле. Пол из темного дерева с подогревом, чтобы уберечь вечно мерзнущего Спока. Два коврика для медитаций. У стены невысокая тумба для принадлежностей. На ней плошка с водой и для жидких благовоний, свечи — ароматизированные и нет, ваза с цветами, которые мама всегда обновляла. На стенах скрещенные лирпы, отнюдь не декоративные. Спок учился ими сражаться после деревянных тренировочных. Отец считал, что оружие — это не только украшение. И им нужно уметь владеть, хотя лучше никогда не применять.  
Отец зажег свечи, капитан устроился на коврике после разрешения. Они проговаривали, что он будет делать, но только сейчас это обрело реальность. Спок напряженно замер у двери. Все трое молчали, не желая нарушать какую-то ритуальность происходящего. Отец не задавал вопросов. И это удивляло больше всего. Нелогично, но Споку казалось, что отец надеется на некое чудо, не вникая в механику. Спок тоже. Хотя вряд ли бы признался в этом.  
Мама с доктором МакКоем вошла в комнату, когда благовония уже разлили свой тяжелый привычный аромат по комнате. Она на миг замерла у порога, потом пошла по кругу, будто готовясь. Ткнулась мокрым носом в ладонь Споку, на миг прижалась к ноге отца, не давая положить руку себе на голову, обошла кругом сидящего со скрещенными ногами капитана и села напротив него на коврик. Капитан прочистил горло, оглянулся на Спока и доктора, застывших рядом, и заговорил:  
— Доктор Грейсон, меня зовут Джим Кирк, я капитан и альфа вашего сына, кхм, — он на миг неловко замолчал, глядя в глаза склонившей голову набок волчицу. — Ну, думаю посол Сарек рассказывал об этом. Я попытаюсь помочь. Не знаю, получится ли. Я попробую войти в медитативный транс, а после ваш сын поможет мне показать вам… механизм, я думаю. Постарайтесь сосредоточится на мне. Я не ваш альфа, но постараюсь… Хм, даже не знаю, как это выразить, провести вас.  
Волчица задумчиво покрутила головой, выпрямилась на передних лапах, переступила с одной на другую, а потом встала и быстро перешла к капитану, чтобы лечь рядом и уложить морду на его скрещенные ноги.  
— Ну, хм, думаю так будет удобнее, — капитан был смущен и на миг Спока ошпарило его паникой. Но он быстро взял себя в руки. Положил ладони волчице на голову и замер, прикрыв глаза. А потом начал считать. Медленно, через глубокие вдохи. Вслух. Спок не учил его этому.  
Тишину комнаты нарушал только тихий голос капитана, постепенно становившийся все невнятнее. От благовоний тяжелело в голове.  
Когда капитан дошел до двухсот пятидесяти, то резко вдохнул и распахнул горящие алым глаза. Волчица тоже вскинулась, ее глаза загорелись бирюзой. Она тихо заворчала. Не угрожающе, а как-то… любопытно.  
— Спок, — позвал капитан.  
Спок послушно подошел и сел рядом с капитаном, коленом к колену. Положил ладонь на его обнаженное запястье (не стал смотреть на реакцию отца), второй рукой потянулся к маминым точкам мелдинга.  
— Мой разум к твоему разуму, мои мысли к твоим мыслям…  
Спок так давно не соединял разум с маминым. С подросткового возраста. Здесь мало что изменилось с того времени. Только некоторые деревья стали старше. Цветущий сад, ухоженный и аккуратный. Гостеприимный.  
— Здравствуй, Спок… — эхом приветствия отозвалась мама. Но не показалась. Не могла?  
— Мама, — прошептал он здесь и наяву. Она так ему рада, что стало тяжело дышать от эмоций. Ее эмоций. И своих. Он сильнее зажмурился и потянулся по тонкой нити связи к капитану. Это был самый непредсказуемый и непродуманный пункт плана.  
Но он удался.  
— Я здесь, Спок. Отступи, закройся. Ты… мешаешь.  
Спок повинуется, стараясь закрыться щитами и не разорвать хрупкую связь между ними тремя. Он здесь только передатчик. Капитан раскрывает свои воспоминания об успешных оборотах и Спок пытается максимально их передать. Мысли, ощущения, боль. Передать, но не утонуть. Это очень сложно. Мама, будто понимая, тянется навстречу. Но Спок не адепт разума. Он все равно пропускает переданное через себя. До мамы долетают искаженные воспоминания. Он пытается снова и снова, пока капитан грубо не сжимает ладонь на его запястье.  
— Хватит, Спок. Отпусти нас, — он рычит, приказывая. Спок повиновался. Ему плохо, кружится голова. Он сглотнул и убрал руки от мамы и капитана. Но встать не смог. Перед глазами черные точки.  
— Спок, — кажется, это голос отца?  
— Посол Сарек, Боунс, не приближайтесь, — зарычал капитан. Ему тоже несладко, Спок отчетливо это чувствовал. — Кажется, без этого не обойтись.  
Капитан отодвинулся от Спока. Это чувствовалось как потеря опоры. Чтобы не упасть он упирается обеими ладонями в пол позади себя. Это не помогает, когда капитан оборачивается. У него нет времени и он не ставит щиты. По стайной связи плеснуло болью.  
Перед ними — крупный волк, сверкающий алыми глазами. Он рычал, наступая на волчицу. Та оскалилась, но не отступала. Тихо ворчала, пока капитан не подошел вплотную. И покорно опустила голову, признавая его силу. Капитан вскинул голову и завыл. Громко, победно. А потом дурашливо боднул головой волчицу под морду. Та недовольно вскинулась и зарычал. Капитан замер. Глаза в глаза. Алый к бирюзе. Они будто вели безмолвный диалог. Недолго. Капитан вскинул морду и требовательно тявкнул в сторону отца.  
— Что мне нужно делать? — голос отца напряжен. Он присел на корточки рядом с обоими волками. Капитан подталкивал его под правую руку носом. Отец недовольно нахмурился. Спок переводил взгляд с капитана на отца, потом на маму.  
— Мне кажется, он хочет, чтобы ты соединил с ней разумы.  
— Ладно.  
Отец положил ладонь маме на доверчиво подставленную морду. Ему не нужны пустые фразы, ведь они супруги. Вечно далекие и вечно близкие. Капитан сидел рядом с ними и не двигался. Наблюдал, будто к чему-то прислушивался, а потом перекинулся в человека. И вскрикнул, больно ударяясь коленом об пол. От этого отец резко разорвал связь. Мама недовольно и болезненно заворчал, но звук оборвался, когда она увидела тяжело дышащего и абсолютно голого капитана. У того глаза не переставали гореть алым.  
— Они ждут вас, доктор Грейсон. Хватит прятаться. Они не покинут вас. Они любят. Посол Сарек, позовите ее. Через мелдинг. Спок уже звал. Теперь ваша очередь. Не успокаивайте ее. Зовите.  
— Я…  
— Давайте! — когда капитан так говорил, ему сложно было сопротивляться. Спок, пошатываясь, встал и подошел к отцу. Положил ладони ему на плечи.  
— Мама… — прошептал в тот момент, когда отец снова положи ладони на ее морду. На миг Споку показалось, что в волчьих глазах блеснули слезы.  
— Аманда, — тихо выдохнул отец.  
— Обращайтесь! — скомандовал капитан. Зло, не терпящим возражения тоном. Что подействовало, неясно, но мама начала меняться. Отец не отпустил. Он проживал обращение вместе с ней.  
— Пусти их, Спок, — капитан отвел Спока от родителей. — Они должны пережить это вместе.  
— Она царапает отца! — Спок в ужасе.  
— Ей больно. Два года — большой срок. Боунс, пойдем отсюда. А тебе Спок нужно сесть.  
— А тебе бы не светить причиндалами перед родней Спока, — проворчал доктор.  
— В машине есть запасная одежда, я предполагал, что без этого не обойтись.  
— Но нас не предупредили.  
— У меня всегда есть план «Б».  
— Ну-ну, — голос доктора полон скепсиса. — Спок, садись, я тебя осмотрю. Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Тошнота и головокружение.  
— Угу, угу. Пульс повышен, зрачки расширены, температура ниже положенного. Так, стресс, шок, ментальный перегруз, как я понимаю. В целом жить будешь. Но вообще тебе нужен покой.  
Доктор без предупреждения вогнал ему в шею раствор из какого-то гипоспрея.  
— Это поможет убрать головокружение и тошноту. Еще нужно выпить сладкого чаю, но, думаю, Джим справиться с этим, пока я схожу за его одеждой.  
— Где тут у вас чай? А, ладно, сиди, по запаху найду.  
Капитан ушел, чтобы через десять минут вернуться с пряно пахнущим чаем.  
— Надеюсь, это поможет.  
— Спасибо.  
Спок пил мелкими глотками, чувствуя, как уходит тошнота и мерзкая противная дрожь.  
— Спасибо за все, капитан, — тихо сказал Спок, не поднимая глаз.  
— Подожди благодарить, они еще не вышли из той комнаты, — капитан покачал головой. Он присел перед Споком на корточки и положил ладони ему на щеки. Очень личный жест.  
— Я знаю, — ответил капитан, будто услышал его мысли. — И слышу. Сейчас еще отчетливее. Кажется, у нас получилось.  
— Да, капитан.  
— И мне не нужно боятся потери твоего доверия.  
— Я же обещал…  
— Это было тогда.  
— Вам нечего боятся.  
— Ты ледяной, Спок.  
— Мне было тяжело.  
— Я знаю. Ты вообще в курсе, как я хочу тебя поцеловать?  
— Я чувствую…  
— Волчья Матерь, оденься! — доктор МакКой бесцеремонно прервал их диалог и в капитана полетела одежда. — Потому будете миловаться. Мне нужно и тебя осмотреть.  
— Будто ты не видел меня голым, — капитан подхватил джинсы и рубашку и отстранился от Спока. Тот едва удержался, чтобы не потянуться следом за его теплом.  
— Вид твоих причиндалов — это не предел моих мечтаний.  
— Какой ты бука.  
Капитан оделся, покорно дал себя осмотреть и сел вплотную к Споку. Доктор закатил глаза, но никак это не прокомментировал. Только ушел себе за чашкой чая.  
Долго им ждать не пришлось, отец вышел из комнаты для медитаций бледный, но спокойный.  
— Доктор МакКой, не могли бы вы…  
— Да, конечно.  
Он ушел на двадцать минут вместе с отцом. Капитан в это время забрал из рук Спока чашку и взял его ладони в свои, пытаясь согреть.  
— Тебе нужна медитация и сон.  
— Да. Но…  
— Мы дождемся их, а потом тебе будет нужно отдохнуть. Поедем…  
— Никуда вы не поедете, молодой человек! — голос мамы был тихим, но тон не предвещал ничего хорошего. Спок вскинул голову и ищуще посмотрел на нее. Мама выглядела усталой, но держалась прямо. На ней был ее любимый теплый халат. — Мы поужинаем, отдохнем — комнат хватит на всех, — а завтра поговорим. Верно, муж мой?  
— Да, жена моя.  
Им ничего не оставалось, как подчинится.

***  
Джиму немного неловко оттого, что он заснул, как только получил доступ к кровати. Просыпаться с этой мыслью было неуютно. Он даже не спустился вчера на ужин. Как бы он ни крепился перед Споком и его семьей, ему было плохо — полное обращение отнимало много сил. Очень много.  
Из-за пропущенного ужина зверски хотелось есть. Но вкусный и не реплицированный завтрак в уютной тишине почти утоляет голод.  
Джим тяжело вздыхает, глядя на сидящего напротив Боунса. Они вдвоем ждут, пока семья Спока вернется в гостинную. От того, что доктор Грейсон выгнала их из кухни ранее, еще более неловко — Джим искренне хотел помочь, а почувствовал себя шкодливым мальчишкой.  
Спок принес поднос с чайником и вазочками с печеньем и несколькими видами варенья.  
— Я предпочитаю не реплицированную еду, молодые люди, — у доктора Грейсон бодрый вид. Она кажется веселой и спокойной. Она светиться. Ей идет. — Поэтому готовлю и убираю со стола сама. И, в отличие от мужа и сына, предпочитаю иногда баловать себя сладким к чаю.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, доктор Грейсон? — Боунсу тоже неловко, но профессионализм берет верх. Всегда.  
— Отлично, спасибо. И зовите меня Аманда, вы оба.  
— Эм…  
— Вы спасли меня, мальчики, думаю на такую малость вы можете рассчитывать. Ну и позволить мне мои причуды, — у Аманды красивая улыбка и морщинки в уголках ярких карих глаз. Она завораживает. Не удивительно, что суровый посол Сарек смотрит на жену с таким теплом.  
— Конечно, Аманда, — Джим солнечно улыбается и после кивка тянется за крохким печеньем, игнорируя обеспокоенный взгляд Боунса. Ну что может быть в обычной выпечке?  
— Так значит, Джим, вы — альфа моего сына, — Аманда садится в кресло, расправляя на коленях плотную коричневую робу вампирьего образца. Сразу видно, что одежда привычна ей и комфортна. Она берет небольшую чашку и с невыразимым изяществом делает небольшой глоток, довольно щурясь от приятного чуть горьковатого вкуса.  
— Да, — Джим кивает, похрустывая печеньем, заедая полынный привкус чая. Манерами он не блещет, судя по укоризненному взгляду Спока. Ему все еще хочется есть, несмотря на сытный завтрак. Хэлев метаболизм, усиливающийся после полного обращения. Все как в прорву.  
— Вы сильный и разумный альфа, и, судя по тому, что мне удалось узнать, — быстрый взгляд в сторону Сарека, — очень хороший капитан.  
— Это лестно слышать, — Джим смущен и не знает что ответить. Аманда — прекрасный человек, но к чему она ведет — непонятно. — Я горжусь своей стаей и своим экипажем. Без них я бы не был хорошим капитаном.  
— Это верно, — Аманда улыбается. — Вас любит СМИ и население. И мой сын отзывается о вас очень хорошо. Я была волчицей, но понимала человеческую речь. Поэтому мало что из новостей ускользнуло от моего внимания. Я благодарна за возможность вернуться к своей прежней жизни, Джим. Могу я вас так называть?  
— Да, конечно! — спешит кивнуть Джим. И старается не смотреть на вазочку с вареньем. Боунс напротив степенно пьет чай. Молча. Предатель.  
— А еще вы t’hy’la моего сына, — Аманда остается спокойной, только бросает предупреждающий молниеносный взгляд в сторону посла Сарека. Джим старается откашлятся — умереть, подавившись чаем — не самая лучшая перспектива.  
— Мама! С чего вы взяли? — Спок и Джим произносят это одновременно.  
— Вы смогли совместно коснуться моего разума. Криво и непрофессионально, но… Я не телепат, но прожила с одним из них долгую жизнь. И я умею делать выводы. Мой сын касается вас и позволяет касаться себя. Думаю вы знаете, что значит прямой физический контакт с кожей для… вампиров, — Аманда на миг запинается на последнем слове. Будто не привыкла называть так членов своей семьи. — И он поведал вам свою тайну и сам назвал вас альфой. Это многого стоит.  
— Это разговор в стиле: не смей разбить ему сердце? — Джим улыбается, стараясь скрыть растерянность и напряжение. Боунс крякает от неловкости.  
— Джим, думаю вы мало что знаете об узах t’hy’la, верно? Если они между вами, то такой разговор не требуется. Я хочу поблагодарить вас. Вы стали моему сыну семьей. И мы у вас в долгу.  
— В неоплатном долгу, капитан Кирк, — посол Сарек кивком подтверждает слова жены. — Я хотел бы перед вашим отъездом кое-что обсудить, если это возможно.  
— Ну поскольку я не знаю, когда мне вернут Энтерпрайз, то у меня еще куча времени, посол Сарек.  
— Если ее вернут, — ворчит Боунс себе под нос.  
— Что ж, тогда прошу пройти в мой кабинет, Спок, капитан, — посол Сарек поднимается и кивает Аманде и Боунсу.  
— А мы с вами обсудим беременность Т’Милы, доктор МакКой. Думаю у вас есть вопросы к непосредственной участнице родов?

***  
Капитан выглядел задумчивым всю дорогу. Он аккуратно вел аэрокар и молчал, погруженный в свои мысли. Доктор МакКой взахлеб говорил о межвидовой беременности и что-то периодически записывал в ПАДДе. Спок отвечал, но не был особо вовлеченным. Он больше был сосредоточен на капитане. И был благодарен доктору, не ставшему задавать вопросы о значении слова t’hy’la.  
Когда они уходили, мама задала один вопрос — хочет ли Спок официально объявить о своем статусе и статусе его связи с капитаном. Но мир пока не готов принять такого. Хотя, может, для будущего ребенка лейтенанта Т’Милы нужен путь. Который требовалось проложить уже сейчас. Спок не знал, как поступить правильно. Ему нужно было время.  
Связь с капитаном крепла день ото дня. Вчерашнее прикосновение разумов было новым откровением. Как и каждое предыдущее. Спок не знал, что делать с потребностью находится рядом. Наверное только сейчас он понимал, что означает фраза «вечно далекий и вечно близкий».  
Доверие. Вера. Привязанность. Уважение. Дружба. Любовь.  
Это узы t’hy’la. Для Спока. А для капитана?  
Капитан еще не понимал, что их признания — равноценные. Он тоже Вселенная Спока. Может даже гораздо больше, чем Вселенная.  
Капитан высадил доктора возле одного из высотных зданий в жилом районе на окраине столицы. Дальше их путь лежал к выделенным апартаментам в Сити. Спок мог бы остаться с родителями, но предпочел быть ближе к команде. И к капитану. Джиму.  
Их поселили в одном корпусе, но на разных этажах. В лифте они ехали молча. Капитан вышел следом за Споком на его этаже и они пошли к небольшому общему балкону в конце коридора.  
На балконе тихо и безлюдно — в здании вообще не так много людей. Оно выделено под временные апартаменты прибывающих на планету экипажей. Сейчас здесь только команда Энтерпрайз. Те, кто не уехал домой к родным. Они стояли несколько минут, прежде чем капитан нарушил тишину.  
— У тебя удивительные родители, Спок, — капитан задумчиво смотрел на город, положив обе ладони на парапет.  
— Спасибо, Джим.  
— Я рад, что ты учишься называть меня по имени. Знаю, это сложно, но спасибо, — он выглядел каким-то уязвимым. И чувствовался открытым до болезненности. На всех доступных Споку уровнях  
— Вы — мое солнце, капитан. Джим, — признание дается тяжело, как и имя. Но Спок знал, что так правильно. Капитану нужны были слова, как и всем оборотням. Как маме. Только мама знала его и отца долгие годы и научилась что-то улавливать без слов. Капитану это только предстояло.  
— Ух ты, — капитан обернулся к Споку. Зрачки расширились, угрожая поглотить яркую голубизну радужки. — А ты умеешь быть неожиданным.  
Капитан засмеялся и подался вперед, на миг замирая в миллиметре от лица. Спок чувствовал каждой клеточкой его счастье и нетерпение. Эмоции готовы были выплеснуться через край.  
Спок сделал лишь крохотное движение вперед, но капитану было этого достаточно. Поцелуй вышел неловким и немного неуклюжим. Просто прикосновение губ. Но на данном этапе этого достаточно. Капитан засмеялся и прижался лбом ко лбу Спока. Он дышал тяжело.  
— Ух, это прямо головокружительно. Чувствую себя подростком, знаешь ли. Но я пережил знакомство с родителями, так что, думаю, я в семье?  
— Да, Джим, вы в семье.


	5. Эпилог

Жарко, душно, пот застилает глаза. Несмотря на маты, на жестком полу неудобно лежать, особенно когда сверху уселся Спок. Джим тяжело дышит, сжимая зубы. Он не собирается сдаваться. В отчаянной попытке сбросить Спока поднимает бедра. Это весьма неудобно, особенно если учесть, что он лежит на животе с заломленной за спину рукой.   
— Сопротивление нелогично, Джим. Я сильнее, — голос Спока сочится самодовольством. Ублюдок.  
— Глупость какая, — он рычит и пытается вырваться.  
— Вы делаете себе больно.  
— Да ладно, — Джим шипит, не желая мириться с поражением и игнорируя боль в локте.  
— Это лишь тренировочный поединок, Джим, — Спок говорит это, склонившись к самому уху. От его тона у Джима мурашки бегут по позвоночнику. Он давится словами, когда Спок неожиданно широко лижет его в открытую шею на загривке. Даже сейчас язык у него на порядок прохладнее, от чего по нервным окончаниям будто током бьет.   
— Запрещенный прием, — выдыхает Джим, глотая дрожащий стон. У него чувствительная спина. И шея. С некоторых пор Спок это знает. И бессовестно пользуется.   
— Я победил, — Спок прихватывает соленую кожу зубами и все: Джим — уже не капитан звездолета, а счастливая лужица.  
— Хэль с тобой! Компьютер, заблокировать дверь!   
Когда срабатывает замок, Спок ослабляет хватку, позволяя вызволить руку, но не встает. Сдвигается чуть ниже, точно между ягодиц. Джим не пытается вырваться, но от этого движения ударяет ладонью по полу. Он не будет скрывать, что у него стоит. Давно, если быть до конца честным. Где-то с того момента, как он в первый раз уронил Спока на маты. Да, он может это сделать. Не силой, так ловкостью. Джим наслаждался каждой минутой тренировочного боя. Во всех смыслах.   
Спок ведет ладонями по влажной футболке, стараясь не касаться кожи. Он уже знает, что его тогда шибанет двойным возбуждением куда сильнее.   
За полтора месяца между ними многое изменилось. Благодаря послу Сареку (как оказалось, весьма влиятельному и пугающему местами), им вернули корабль спустя две недели. В рапорте было написано, что плановый техосмотр прошел успешно. Джим не хочет вспоминать, как Скотти едва ли не обнюхивал драгоценный инженерный.   
Спустя еще неделю они вышли в космос. Получили новую миссию. Команда была счастлива. Стая лучилась довольством. Они смогли отдохнуть. Перед неожиданной честью — пятилетней миссией. Первой после войны.   
Спок каждый день общался с матерью. И через несколько дней на Земле просыпался в постели Джима. Он ведь не умеет жить полумерами. А когда дают добро — разгоняется до варп-7 с полуоборота. На корабль они ступили t’hy’la в полной мере. Не только друзья. Не только братья. Любовники.  
И теперь Джим платит за это, давясь стонами. Он не помнит, есть ли здесь звукоизоляция. Спок будто с первых мгновений знает, как и где нужно касаться. Его руки уже на поясе, готовы забраться под футболку, когда все пространство взрывается паническим голосом Фина по корабельной связи:  
— Капитан, Т’Мила, она!.. Воды отошли!  
— Тащи свою задницу сюда и Спока прихвати, Кирк, — вторит ему голос Боунса.  
— Хэль! — Джим досадливо стучится лбом по полу. — Как не вовремя!  
— Капитан, — голос Спока полон веселья. Он легко встает с него и подает руку. Джим переворачивается на спину и смотрит на Спока снизу вверх. И на его пах в том числе.   
— Мы так и пойдем, что ли?   
— Путь до медотсека займет тринадцать целых восемь десятых минуты, — Спок приподнимает правую бровь. — Думаю, нам хватит времени…  
— Успокоится? Это ты все начал!  
— Вы против?  
— Никогда, — Джим смеется. Конечно он не против, что за глупости. Они быстро вытираются полотенцами — времени на душ нет. И успокаиваются тоже быстро. Слава Волчьей Матери, в коридоре холодно и малолюдно. Но с обтягивающими тренировочными штанами точно нужно что-то делать.  
В медотсеке суетно. Все медсестры будто забыли о других пациентах, бегают туда сюда, помогая Боунсу. Чего стоило Джиму утрясти вопрос с поднятием на борт беременной вампирши — лучше не думать. Пришлось много лебезить, немного угрожать и купить Пайку ящик дорогого односолодового виски и шоколадного ликера — послу Сареку.   
К счастью, ни у кого нет времени и желания принюхиваться к Споку и Джиму. Фин вообще бледно-синий от переживаний, что сильно контрастирует с его ярко-рыжей шевелюрой.   
— Спокойно, Фин! Она в надежных руках, — Джим сразу включает своего парня. Тем не менее это не сильно помогает, когда раздается крик Т’Милы, сменяющийся матом Боунса.   
— Джим, иди сюда. И эй, там, уберите Фина, он ее нервирует!  
Джим послушно идет к отгороженной кровати. У Т’Милы искажено лицо от боли и глаза горят янтарным. Дико видеть этот оттенок у вампира. Но Джим привык. Он сглатывает и подходит ближе. Т’Мила будто чувствует его и вцепляется в запястье. Джиму больно — как и любому вампиру, силы ей не занимать, — но он мужественно терпит, сцепив зубы.   
— Нужно делать кесарево, ребенок не развернулся! — Боунс рычит, от волнения тоже сверкая золотом глаз.   
— Это безопасно?  
— Он не оборотень, ей тяжелее рожать в принципе, — Боунс огрызается. — Мы обсуждали с Амандой этот вариант как наиболее безопасный. Кристин, тройную дозу обезболивающего! Готовимся к операции. Убрать всех лишних из медотсека!  
Джим было дергается исполнить приказ, но Т’Мила ему не дает:  
— Нет, — она категорична как никогда.  
— Останьтесь, капитан, ей страшно, — мягко говорит Кристин поглаживая Т’Милу по пояснице.   
Джим остается на месте и не озвучивает, что и сам в ужасе. Он к такому не был готов. Он глубоко дышит и сразу чувствует успокаивающее прикосновение разума Спока по связи. Он мягко улыбается и посылает волну благодарности в ответ. Опускает щиты, окутывая Т’Милу своим присутствием и присутствием стаи. Пока в ней волчонок — она может это почувствовать. Джим дает ей знание, что она не одна. Они все с ней. Она часть их стаи. Постепенно ее дыхание замедляется. Она дышит вместе с Джимом, не отпуская его взгляд.   
Джим всю операцию старается смотреть ей только в глаза. Для ее спокойствия. И для своего.   
Когда раздается истошный крик ребенка, Джим будто выходит из транса. Он больше не чувствует Т’Милу, но чувствует малыша. Это так… необычно. Он с рождения часть стаи. Джим не удерживается и приветственно воет, чувствуя мгновенную трансформацию голосовых связок. Он в восторге, когда слышит эхо своего воя. Стая приветствует нового члена. Рожденного полукровку.  
Впереди у него много — первые шаги, первое слово, первая любовь. У малыша будет много нянек, огромная стая. Джим надеется, что он — не последний рожденный на борту.  
У них много забот. И впереди долгое путешествие сквозь космос.   
Туда, куда не ступала нога человека.


End file.
